Rebuilding Home
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: After losing her husband. Serena and her daughter, Rini, must move back to her hometown. It is adjustment for both of them, but they are on their way to rebuilding. Old friendships grow stronger, while a new romance blooms.
1. Chapter 1

"They're here! They're here." Sammy yelled as he looked out the window. He sprinted to the door.

"Calm down Sammy! Let's go help them with their things." Ken said patting his son on the shoulder.

The two walked out to a car waiting in their drive way. Ken grabbed open the door. "Hi dad..." Serena sighed.

"Long flight sis? You look like death..."Sammy realized what he said and looked away.

"It is fine Sammy, " She patted his shoulder.

"Where is Rini?" Ken asked.

"Yes! Where is a sweet grand baby?!" Yelled Irene. She came running out with cookies in hand.

Sammy peaked into the car."Hey munchkin! Come out."

"She cried until she fell asleep on the plane, and she has not spoken to me since we got into the car." Serena scratched her forehead.

"She just needs time to adjust sweetpea. Sammy, Ken get their things. Give Serena some time with Rini."

Ken and Sammy started to unload their baggages. Serena went around to the other side of the car, opened the door, and there sat a little girl with pink pigtails. Her knees to her chest and dried tears running down her face.

"Sweetheart, the driver needs to go, unless you want to go finish his shift with him, you need to come out." Serena forced a smile and put out her hand.

"NO! I do not want to be here!" She yelled.

Serena looked over the car and saw her mom at the door. She too started to tear. It was never her plan to move her daughter from their home in Seattle back to Tokyo.

She sniffed. "Sweetie, I know you did not want to move back here. And I know you are going to miss Grammy and Grandpa, but this place is going to be our home now, and if you just give it a shot you will love it as much as I did when I was little. Please help me here."

The little girl shook her head. Serena was starting to get frustrated.

"Serena." Her mother whispered."Why don't you take Rini to the arcade to show her where the best place to get a milk shake is during the really hot days."

Serena looked at her mom and nodded.

"Rini, honey it has been such a long day, I need a coffee...how does a milkshake sound for you?"She again forced a smile.

The little girl looked up at her a nodded. She reached out her hand and Rini placed her little hand in hers.

"Mom, we will be right back."

"Do you want to take my car?" Irene offered.

"No mom, a walk will be good for us."

Serena took her daughter's hand and they started to walk. The walk was quiet. Rini refused to talk. She just looked around at the new surroundings.

"Here we are!"

"This place? Where is fancy sign and all the colors?" The little one made a sour face.

"Honey when the ice cream and drinks are good they do not need to show off like that. People just come." She pinched her cheek.

The two walked in.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that who I think it is?" A tall guy with blond hair came behind the bar.

"Hi Andrew!" Serena gave him a hug.

"And who is this little one? Beautiful like her mother...going with you're Rini?" He put out his hand for high five.

Rini giggled.

"How are you doing? What can I get for you?" Andrew asked.

Serena sighed."Coffee for me. Cream and sugar on the side. And for this one, please get her one of your favorite chocolate and strawberry shake." Serena plopped her onto the stool and stood behind her.

"Coming right up. And Serena." Serena looked up at Andrew."I am sorry about what happened with Thomas." He put his hand on hers.

"Thanks Andrew." Serena tried not to tear.

"So are you here for long are you here?"Andrew asked. He looked as Rini looked down to the ground.

"We have officially located, and I am trying to show my daughter how great this place is." She smiled at him.

"Well Rin-"

Just then the bell on the door rang.

"Hey Drew one coffee, please!"

She knew that voice.

"Well, well, well do my eyes deceive me?It can't be! I don't see meatballs but is that meatball head?!"

Andrew placed the shake and coffee in front of Serena and Ring.

"My mommy said it is never nice to call people names. If you have nothing nice to say do not speak at all!" Rini snapped.

Andrew and Serena chuckled. "Hello Darien."

"Hello. My name is Darien, what is your name?"

"My mommy said not to talk to strangers, especially mean ones like you! Meany!" She stuck her tongue out.

Daren took his hand back and looked at Serena. "Wow like mother like daughter."

"Rini don't be rude. He is an old..."

"Friend?" Darien shrugged.

"You can say that."Serena laughed.

"Well he seems like a meany!" She said crossing her arms.

Serena laughed."Okay let's just go over there so we can enjoy drinks and they can talk."

She lifted Rini off the seat and grabbed their drinks. She shot one more look at Darien with a smirk.

He stared at her as she walked away. She was 1000 times prettier than when he last saw her. Her long silky hair shined. And though her eyes were just as big and blue, he could tell she was sad.

Darien took his usual seat at the bar and drank his coffee.

Serena sat with Rini.

"See isn't that shake just yummy?"Serena tried to get a smile out of her daughter.

"It is not as good as the one Gammy used to take me to get, but it will do."

She continued to drink her drink.

"Hey Sere, can I top off your coffee?" Andrew asked offering the coffee pot.

"Actually Drew, she is almost done and I think I am going to take her to the park." Serena winked at Rini."Can I just get the bill?"

"This one is on the house. For old time sake."Andrew smiled."But I would like a high five!"

The little girl looked at his hand. She looked back at her mom. Smiled and gave him a high five.

"Thanks Andrew." Serena sighed. "Baby are you done?"

"Yup! And I feel better." The little girl finally smiled and jumped off the seat. She ran towards the door, as Serena followed.

"Thanks again Andrew."

"Anything and if you need anything, Lita and I are here for you." He waved. Darien turned around.

"By Mr. Ice Cream man! Bye Mr. Meany!"

Serena giggled. "Rini! Sorry Darien."

Darien shrugged. "Like mother like daughter."

Andrew and Darien watched as the two walked out.

Andrew sighed.

"You good bro?"

"Just crazy." He said running his hands through his hair.

"What?" Darien looked clueless.

"You really do live under a rock..."

"I have been busy. Work and everything, and not to mention I work night shift so I sleep most the day." He laughed.

"Well Serena husband, Thomas, was a firefighter. He was called to a really big forest fire a little over a year ago," Andrew sighed. He remembered the day him and Lita got the call, they wanted to be with her so bad.

"He did make it did he?"Darien finished the sentence.

"Nope, she tried to make it out there on her own in Washington, but now she is back." Andrew shrugged and started some dishes."When I look at that little girl, I have no words for her. Loses her father and now is now in a whole new country."

Darien's heart sunk to his stomach. He couldn't even take another of his coffee.

"What is it she does for a living?"

"She is a nurse. I am not sure if she found a new job, but I just remember the idea to move was really fast."

"Hmmm, " was all Darien could say.

***At The Park***

Serena was pushing Rini in the swing.

"Are you feeling a little better?"Serena asked.

"If I say no, can I get another shake?" She asked with a big smile.

"Nice try!"Serena laughed."But sweets, I know this is going to be a big change for you, but I want you to always know that I am here." She stopped pushing and kneeled down in front of the little girl.

"I just wish we could be home."

"I know, but in time, I promise, this will feel like home." She tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena sighed as she stood in front of the Children's Hospital. Being she had almost 5 years of experience, finding a job was not as hard as she thought it was. She thought she was going to have time to move into an apartment. But there she was. It was her first shift since she moved back and this was her first night being away from Rini.

"Well it is now or never." She walked in and found the directory.

"New here?"

"Huh?" She turned to the right and saw a security guard sitting there at the welcome desk.

"Name is Jimmy. Head of Security." He put out his hand.

"Serena." She put out her hand. "Newbie to Pediatric Oncology."

"Ahhh it takes a very special person to handle that department, so I can already tell you are something special." He laughed.

"Thank you!"

"Fifth floor, right side. Asked for Jeanette. But watch out Nancy." He made a face.

"Hahah thank you! Pleasure meeting you."

She walked into the elevator and head up to the 5th floor. The door swung open. There was people everywhere. She looked around and saw the nurses station she was looking for. She walked over.

Before she can get a word out the lady behind the counter looked up,"Serena?"

She nodded.

"Jeanette. I will be orientating you. We are a little short so we need to get going."

"Okay, I am ready." Serena looked at her.

"You treat patients with purse?" An older nurse from behind Jeanette snarked."Most of us just carry pens and stethoscope."

"Ummmm..."

"Don't mind her, that is Nancy. I will show you to your locker. Then it is time for rounds." Jeannette said coming around the corner. "Walk fast. And don't worry, Nancy is mainly day shift, but we are short." Jeannette shrugged."She always acts like we force her hand to pick up extra shifts."

Serena giggled.

"We heard great things about you."Jeannette opened the door to the break room. Looked Serena square in the eyes."Don't let us down."

"Oh okay." Serena was a little nervous. She put her stuff away and grabbed her items.

"So I am sure you have had a basic tour. I will show you things as they come along. We just have to get to rounds. Chop,chop" Jeanette snapped. She was older but she could move.

"There is the doctor right there. Dr. Shields."

Serena's eyes widened. _'Doctor Shields?'_

He was looking at the white board."Jeannette why is Dr. Abel seeing little Abby? I am her doctor!"

"I think he saw her when you were out?I can double check." Jeannette said taking notes.

"Please do. Let's start rounds." He turned around and the look of disbelief was written all over his face.

"Sorry this is rude of me, Dr. Shields, this -"

"Serena?"

"Hello Doctor."

"You two have met?"Jeannette asked with an odd look.

"You can say that." Serena said.

The three stood there.

"So...rounds?" Serena stated trying to break the ice.

"Yes let's go."Jeanette stated.

They did their rounds. And Darien left.

"Have to say that is the least we have ever heard Dr. Shields say at rounds." Another nurse stated.

"Yeah. I wonder why." Jeanette looked at Serena who was reviewing a patient's chart."He is normally a shark."

"Huh?" Serena looked at the other nurses.

"Nothing. After rounds we usually go on small coffee break, I will show you to the cafeteria." Jeannette started walking."Remember, you're my shadow. Follow quick."

Serena was basically sprinting at this point to keep up. They arrived at the cafeteria.

"I am going to speak with some friends from another floor. I will come back for you." Jeannette said as she went to another table.

She got her coffee. Checked her phone to make sure Rini was okay. She did not get a text from her mom so she assumed all was well. She sighed. She was so tired. It was going to be along orientation.

She rubbed her face. Just then she heard someone sit down in front of her.

"Dr. Shields, can I help you?"

"Come on Serena, you can call me Darien."

"No, you're Dr. Shields here."She smirked.

"Fine." He threw his hands up."Look I wanted to tell you, I am sorry about your husband."

"Thanks Doctor."

She rubbed her temples.

"First shift?"

"Yup, thought the time change would help, but it is not. So much going on and they needed me to start right away."She sighed.

"Where is Rini?"

"With my parents."

"She doing well?"

"She is adjusting as well as she can. She misses his parents." She shook her head."I miss his parents."

"Well orientation days are usually shorter the normal ones. It will be over before you know it." Darien said patting her hand.

"That's what I hope. Took this shift so I can at least get her to school in the morning."

"Hopefully on time?" Darien smirked.

Serena laughed."You're so funny."

"Hey I try."Her laugh was just as beautiful as he remembered."Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I know you and I weren't the best of friend-"

She looked at Darien and crossed her arms.

"Okay fine, we weren't really friend. But, I mean it, if you need anything."

"Thanks doctor."

Darien sighed.

"Alright newbie let's roll. Night meds times."Jeannette clapped.

Serena looked over at her, then back to Darien. "She is a good nurse. Be a sponge. She'll teach you some stuff."

"Thanks for the advice."

She got up and met Jeanette in the elevator.

"Hmmm...I don't think I have ever seen Dr. Shields sit with anyone during coffee." She looked over her glasses at Serena.

"He is an old acquaintance." Serena smiled.

"Whatever you say newbie. I can tell you though, half this hospital would like to be in the sheets with him so, if you're thinking about it-"

"Oh I am not at all." Serena said waving her hand.

"Too bad. I think you would kill the competition." She swatted Serena's arm.

They arrived to their floor and went about their shift. Serena could see why they called her in early. The floor was packed.

"Well newbie, good job. You survived. Go home and get some rest. And here is some advice. Leave everything you see on this side of the elevator." Jeanette winked at her.

"Thanks. See you tonight." Serena got her things.

Serena grabbed her things. Headed to the elevator. The door opened and she walked in. It was empty so she headed straight to the back and leaned her head against the wall. She heard the bell ring.

"Going down?"

"Huh?" She looked up and standing in front of her was none other than Darien.

"Seesh, Serena I can't seem to avoid you."

"Don't worry doctor, it is a big floor I am sure in time we will go weeks without seeing each other." She said with a deep sigh. She didn't mean to come off rude she didn't realize what she said she was so tired.

Darien looked at her._ 'She just lost her husband, don't force it.'_ She was so tired, but she was still beautiful.

"Well I hope not weeks, considering Peds Onc is my floor."

The bell rang and the door opened before Serena can say another word.

"Are you going to be good to get home?" He asked.

"Yes I will be fine! Just have to hurry before Rini is late." She started running the parking garage."Bye."

Darien laughed. _'Somethings never change.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, mommy! Not another apartment." Rini rolled her eyes." Can't we just stay at Grandma and Grandpa's house?"

"Rini?" Serena scolded.

"She is right Serena you can always stay with us." Her dad said coming out of the other room.

This was the fifth apartment they looked at. It was a two bedroom, two bathrooms, and a huge kitchen space. It was in a quiet community.

"Dad we are not staying you guys. I am sure the mornings are a little too much for you and mom and besides, we need to change my old room to Rini's room for nights she has to stay there. It is just too cramped." Serena explained.

"There is a really nice park down there Rini, come look!" Ken pointed out the window. "If you must move out this one is really nice."

"Yeah, it is perfect. I do love it. We can go talk to the manager to see."

"Ugh mom can we please go play after this?!" Rini whined.

"Deal."Serena stated."Come on lets go."

The two took the elevator down and went straight to the office.

"So... what did you think of the apartment." the property manager asked.

"It is very lovely. I just wanted to know any chance there is lower level unit available?"

The manager went onto her computer and scrolled. She clicked her tongue. "My apologize, but we do not at this time. The lower units are very popular, but I can tell you the 10th floor has the most gorgeous view at night time. People love it! And it is close to the roof top pool."

"Ummmm..." She looked at Rini. "Maybe we are going to have to keep looking."

Rini sighed.

"But not today." Serena looked at her dad."I promised I was going to spend some QT with my little one." She riffled her hair.

"Thank you so much for your time." Serena and Ken got up.

"It's just too bad..."Serena sighed. They continued to walk to the doors.

"Will we be expecting you home for dinner? No not tonight dad. I think Rini and I might just go the arcade for burgers and fries?"

Rini smiled.

"Want to join us dad?"

"Oh you know that stuff does not settle well with me these days." He laughed. "I will see you guys at home." He kissed both girls foreheads and walked back to his car.

"Well ready for our girls' date, mini me?"She kneeled down to button her daughter's jacket.

"Yup!"

"Okay, let's go!" She got up. Pulled down her shirt. Threw her bag over her shoulder and fixed her hair.

"Serena?" A man called.

Serena turned around.

"Mommy...it is that mean man!" Rini pointed at Darien.

Darien chuckled."Guess I will never live that name down." He rubbed the back of his hair.

"Dr. Shields!" Serena was shocked.

"Serena really? We are not at work."

"Sorry, habit." She looked down at her daughter. "Rini be nice."

"Hello sir." She said under her breath.

"You can call me Darien too kiddo."

"My name is RINI!" She shouted.

"I am so sorry Darien, she is hangry. It has been a long day of apartment shopping."

"Haha like mother, like daughter I see." Darien teased again."So you are going to move into this place?"

Serena looked at the apartment building and sighed.

"I wish. I loved it, but they don't have any bottom units."

"Oh that's too bad."

"It is okay, I am sure I will find one soon." Serena shrugged.

"I hope so!" Rini added she started pulling Serena's arm. "Can we please go eat now?!"

"Sorry Darien, mom duties."

"Where are you going?"

"Probably arcade for burgers and shakes." Serena said looking into his eyes.

"Well I just finished my run, and am starving, would you two mind if I joined?"

"Let me ask my main partner first," Serena looked at Rini.

Rini wanted to say no, but she did not want to hurt anyone's feelings. She looked at her mom, then back to Darien. "Fine but I am not sharing my shake." She crossed her arms.

Serena shook her head.

"Great! I am not huge fan of sharing my shakes either!" Darien joked.

"Well let's go then!"

They all walked to the arcade. It wasn't far from the apartment building. They got a booth and ordered the food.

"Mommy...? Can I play games while I wait?" Rini asked her mom with little puppy face.

She looked over at Darien."Well how do you say no to that face, Serena?Here Rini play a few on me!" He handed her some cash to get coins.

They watched her as she walked away to play a video game.

"She is really cute! I wonder where she gets her snappiness from though?" Darien smirked.

"Oh shut up!"

"So how long have you been searching for a place?" Darien asked playing with napkins.

"Well I just started and I am ready to give up."

"How come?"

"I really want a bottom unit."

"Why is that? I know the view is no Seattle from the Space Needle, but it is gorgeous at night."

"You're going to laugh."

"Maybe, try me."

"Well Thomas always told me to be aware of escape routes." Serena started playing with a napkin. "And with it just being Rini and I..."

"You want to be able to get out ASAP if something goes down."

"Yup." Serena kept playing with napkins.

"Here I thought it was just you had too much stuff too move up and did not want to get it up the stairs."

"Well, there is that too." Serena looked at him with a smile.

_'Wow she her smile is beautiful.'_ Darien thought. "Well if and when you find the perfect spot, I can always help."

"Thanks Darien, but I couldn't ask that from you." She moved her hair out of her face.

"Well you didn't. I offered." He sat up straight. Started adding sugar to his coffee that was just dropped off.

"Thanks Darien."

Just then Rini returned. "Mommy, how much longer!? I am starving!"

"Look right behind you! Did you wash your hands?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"No I will be back."

"Wow, with that look I feel like I suddenly should wash my hands too." Darien chuckled.

"Mom gift, what can I say?" She shrugged.

Rini returned. They ate their food and sat for a bit until Rini got antsy.

"Well lunch was nice. I really have to go home and finish some charting. Thanks for allowing me to join you guys!"

"You're welcome! It was nice! See you at work."

Darien got up and started to walk away.

"Mommy..." Rini whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can we do our nails tonight?" She smiled.

"It is a school night, so we will have to do it fast."

"Okay."

Serena was wrapped up in getting her daughter ready to go she didn't notice Darien was still at the door looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Serena...how is the apartment hunting coming along?" Ray asked.

"Well actually I got a call a yesterday from one of the managers the other day, from the apartment that I really loved near downtown and one of their tenants was switching apartments making a lower one available."

"Oh yay! That is great! "Mina shouted.

"Then maybe we can do these girls nights more often?" Lita looked at Serena with her eyebrows raised.

"I know, I know, I fail. I have been so busy!"

"We know Sere. Just messin with ya!" She slapped her arm.

"Thanks Leets, but you don't have to hit so hard."

"Oops sorry!"

"Well if you need help moving. You got us and Andrew." Lita stated.

"Who is this _us_?" Mina teased.

"Only if you're able too!"

"We are always here for you Sere, just let us know the day!" Amy added.

"Stop! I am going to get emotional."She pretended to tear.

"Oh stop!" Ray shouted pouring another glass of wine. She put the bottle down."But really Sere, you adjusting okay?Rini okay?" She placed her hand on Serena's.

"We are doing okay. Just getting used to doing it all on my own I guess...? Serena shrugged. "But odd thing is I am not alone. I have my parents."

"You have us!" Amy added.

"Yeah. Just getting into a routine. Work is good though."

"Well that is a positive and another positive, you are finally closer to us!" Mina gave her a hug.

"I have missed our nights together! Thanks for always being here!"

"Duh! So tell us what day for moving? I need to add it to my calendar."

"Well I work the next two days. And I get the keys in three. So lets do Saturday?"

"That is perfect!" They all said.

***Next Day***

Serena sat at the work cafeteria sipping her second cup of coffee. She was browsing through her phone for new furniture.

"Don't you spend enough in front of screen to spend your break with your face in a screen?" a man's voice stated.

"Huh?" She looked up." Oh hey Dr. Shields."

"One of these days I am going to get you to just call me Darien at work"

"Good luck! I would never be that disrespectful on the job." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh so that is better! What are you looking at anyways."

"Well if you must know, I need a new bed set for Rini."

"Oh so you found a place?"

"Yeah, move in a few days!"

"Well that's good! Please do not hesitate to ask if you need help. I have to go answer this page." He was clicking buttons on his pager.

"Okay see you up there."

She went back to her phone. The light from her phone brightened her face and accentuated her facial features. Darien had to shake away his thoughts. _'She just lost her husband.'_

***Moving Day***

"Serena! Open this door, this shit is heavy!" Lita yelled.

"I am coming, stop yelling!" Serena grabbed the door.

"Hey Sere, got more boxes from your house, and look who I ran into!" Andrew stated moving through the door.

"Who?" Serena looked out the door. To her surprise there was Darien carrying two boxes."Darien!" '_Wow those arms, never would have guessed under his usual button_ _ups'_

"Serena you didn't tell us you're moving into the same building Darien lives in!" Ray stated unpacking a box.

"I didn't know?"Serena shrugged."Rini baby move from the door."

"Sorry mommy." She ran back to her room with some toys.

Darien walked through the door. Put the boxes to the side. "Serena I told you if you needed help, I was more than willing to help."

"Seriously, luckily he saw us outside." Andrew said patting his friend on the back.

"Darien I had no idea you lived here."

"Yeah! He just moved to the 10th floor!" Lita shouted down the hall.

"Thanks, Lita!" Darien shouted.

"Wait what?" Serena looked at Darien with a questionable look.

_'She is so cute when she is confused'_

"What can I say? Top floor has a better view."

"Yeah except at night. Don't look out your window up Serena, Next Top Model over here walks around almost naked and doesn't close his blinds."

"Shut the hell up!" Darien swatted Andrew."I do not!"

"Hey! Rini is in the other room with my dad."

"Oh does he need help?" Darien offered to get away from Andrew.

"I am not sure."

Darien went to the other room.

_"Hey Rini!" Darien shouted hoping she would give her high five._

_"Grandpa this is Mommy's friend. Mr. Meany."Her little voice can be heard down the hall._

_"Aww Rini! Thought we were passed that! Remember I didn't take your shake? I am just seeing if your Grandpa needs help with your brand new bed!"_

Serena can hear their conversation down the hall. She wiped off a photo of Thomas and placed it on her fireplace. She sighed.

"How you holding up?" Ray asked placing her head on Serena's shoulder. Of all the girls her connection with Ray was the deepest.

"I am okay. It is getting real. I am going to really be on my own. Went from our house, to his parents, to my parents."

"Well you are never alone. You have all of us. We all love you two."

Serena sighed. "I know."She nodded and started looking through another box.

Her dad was right behind her.

"Sweetheart, how about when I am done with this stuff, I take Rini back to my house and you have a night out with your friends?"

"Dad I could not ask that of you."

"You didn't he offered. Come on, we don't have plans." She hugged her.

"Let's see how much we get done. I am still waiting for the furniture."

"Okay."

They all continued to unpack. Sammy came later with more boxes.

"Seesh how can two people have so much stuff!? Sere I am sure some of this can go!" Sammy shouted.

"No! They're all memories." She picked up Thomas's old hat and placed it on top of the bookshelf that Andrew and Darien built. They all looked up and just stared.

"Well...Dad, mom wants us home early. Rini coming with us? I need her carseat."

"Umm it is getting late, I don't think I am in the mood to go out. "Serena looked at Ray.

"That's fine."Ray said.

"We can just do a stay in!" Darien suggested.

"Oh we can huh?" Andrew looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I have some stuff upstairs."

"And we can run to the store down the street!"Lita added.

Serena looked at her dad and Ray. She then put her hands up.

Ken clapped his hand."Well that is that. Rini, lets boogie!"

"Grandpa nobody says boogie!"

"Well I am going to bring it back!"

"When hel-"

"Sammy!" Serena shouted.

"Sorry where is her carseat?"

"Let me show you."

They prepped a little bag for her.

Serena kneeled down to her daughter. "Alright little monster, listen to Grandpa and Grandma. Don't annoy your uncle! And I will see you tomorrow morning!"She puckered for a kiss.

"Okay, bye mommy." She kissed her.

The three left.

"So we are going to run to the store."Lita said.

"I am going to go with you two!" Ray shouted.

"Okay I am going to shower and put out some snacks."Serena said.

She looked over at Darien. As did the others.

"Oh, I am going to go upstairs to wash up and get some things down."

Serena smiled and nodded.

They all left. And Serena hopped in the shower. It was quiet. She sighed. When she finished she wrapped herself in a towel and sat in her room. She was going to turn on the radio, when she heard a plate clang.

"Hello?" Nothing.

She walked out. "Hello?"

"Oh shit!"

"Darien are you serious!?"

"What, I showered came down and knocked. No answer, and you forgot to lock the door meatball head!"

"So you let yourself in?!"

"I had a lot of stuff in my hands. By the way, have you heard of conserving water?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Before we get into any subject, how about you get dressed!"

Serena looked down and just realized that she as still just in her towel. She ran straight for her room, she slipped. "Owww, I hate my life!"

"No you don't and are you okay?" Darien shouted.

"Yes and do not come in!"

"Meatball brains falling! What else is new!" Darien chuckled. He put some snacks out.

Everyone came back. Amy with Greg came as well after work. And Chad came to meet with Ray.

Serena was sipping on her drink snacking. She looked around. This was her life now. She missed it so much living in Seattle.

"Earth to Serena! Are you okay?" Darien asked snapping her out of it.

"Yeah!"

"How is your knee feeling? That looks like a bad bruise you got there." She was wearing a floral dress that stopped mid thigh.

"The drinks are helping." She laughed.

"Good here is another!"Darien added more to her cup.

"Darien?"

"Where are you driving too?"

"Ummm if there is an emergency with my daughter?"

"Your parents have her and besides I can call you a driver."

She scoffed."You know I wouldn't need this drink to hide the pain if you did not break and enter!"

_"Are they fighting again?" Mina asked Amy from across the room._

_"Oh Meen you came!" Ray said coming in for a hug._

_"Well someone is buzzed." She looked at Amy._

_"How long has this been going on, she pointed at Darien and Serena."_

_"Just started. Here take this drink."_

_The two just sat and watched. "Just like old times."_

"Break and enter!? You left the door unlocked. Honestly you should be glad it was me and not some creeper."

Serena looked down at her drink, took a drink."Well you should have responded when I called out twice."

"Sorry I was looking through your cabinets for plate and stuff." Darien shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

Serena sighed.

"Besides Sere, I didn't see much. Not saying I didn't like what I saw..." He realized what he just said and chugged his drink.

_'Did he just say that?'_

"Umm Darien I think you are done." Serena laughed.

"Look Sere, I am just saying what little I saw today, man if I seen that when we were younger."

"Hahah you're such a perv!" She shoved him a little."I hear you have a fan club at work. Sure their body outshines mine." She took a gulp of her drink.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't see them in a towel." He winked at her.

"You're such a jerk!"

"I can be! But seriously next time lock your door. Okay?"

Serena sipped her drink. "Okay."

"Good! Last thing I need is being called into a work emergency and being blocked off by police because an axe murderer got into your place while you were at work or showering, and you know what happens after."

"I hate you!" She threw a chip at him.

"I am joking!" He wrapped her into a hug.

She froze. He smelt so good. The embrace lasted maybe a second but for the first time back, she felt comforted.

_"Huh didn't see that hug coming..." Mina expressed to Amy and Ray._

_"Thank god, only took them how many years to get along!" Ray shouted._

_"Okay Ray no more for you." Amy grabbed her drink._


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh...I think I am going to die!" Serena said rolling over on her bed with the biggest headache. "Why the hell are my blinds open?!" She rubbed her eyes and threw the cover back over her head.

"Wake up alchie!" Her dark haired friend shouted throwing a throw pillow at her.

"UGHHHHHH! Ray why are you still here?" Serena asked. "I need water."

"Here I have some here, and I wanted to help you clean up a bit. You still have tons of packing and you have work tomorrow night!"

Serena sighed. "Close the blinds."

"Fine." Ray closed the blinds and turned around. Arms crossed. She sat in the chair right by the window. She had a cup a tea in her hand."So... you and Darien were getting pretty close last night!"

"Ugh not now Ray. My head hurts." Serena removed the covers from her face.

"I think he likes you..."Ray said smirking at her best friend.

Serena pushed herself up on her bed. She leaned against the backboard. She took a huge drink of water. "Thanks for the water."

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" Serena looked for her phone.

"Your phone is on the dock charging and it is almost 11. Don't ignore my Darien comment."

"I am not ignoring you. He is a friend and I think you guys drank too much and now think there is something there that isn't." Serena gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Too much to drink? BFF you drank the most." Ray put her mug up in the air.

"Explains this stupid headache. Did I even eat last night?"

"I think you had some snacks. I have video of Darien trying to feed you, but pulled the usual 'Don't boss me around!' bit."

Serena laughed. "I remembered bits and pieces. But did you have fun?"

"We did." She nodded at her friend.

"That is good." Serena got up from her bed. "I need coffee."

***Back At Darien's Apartment***

"Geez what time did we get back last night?"Andrew walked out of the guest bedroom to see Darien at his dining table drinking coffee.

"Psh... hell if I know, but it is almost 11 and I thought you would never wake up. Lita still sleeping?" Darien asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ugh...no I am right here."She said crawling out of the room.

"You guys... didn't.. like...?"

"NO! Mister lets take shots and get everyone drunk!" Andrew shouted.

"Baby! Shhhhhh."

"Sorry honey,"Andrew said rubbing her back.

Lita walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

Andrew walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a glass. He then sat next to Andrew.

"Sooo... Are we going to talk about Serena?" He looked over at Darien with wide eyes.

Darien sighed and put both hands to his face.

"We can talk about it later." Andrew suggested.

"Or we can talk about it now, because I want to know too." Lita sat down next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Coffee?" He offered.

"Nah, I will be fine with good ol' H2O." She sipped her water. "But spill lover boy!"

"Far from it!" Darien chuckled.

"Just say it!" Andrew pushed his arm.

"Woah dude, hot coffee!" Darien swatted him back.

Darien looked at Lita. "Not a word to her."

"What?!"Darien raised his eyebrows. "Then I won't talk." He shrugged.

"FINE!" She put her hands up." We won't say anything." Lita frowned.

Andrew looked over at Darien.

"Look it's weird." He said finally."I always knew there was something special about her, but like I said. If I knew she was going to be the person she is now, back then. "He looked at Lita and Andrew."But now it is complicated."

"Just give it time. I think she likes you too."Lita stated with a sigh.

Darien sighed.

"Wait it is not Rini is it?" Andrew looked Darien straight in the eyes. "Because she is our godchild."

"NO! There is something really special about her too. Just like her mother." Darien said rubbing his forehead.

"Just everything else." Andrew completed.

"Yup." Darien got up and poured himself another cup. "Don't get me wrong, she can still be the same old meatball head. Did you guys know she slipped last night after she out of the shower? Her screech can still blow someone's eardrums."

Lita laughed.

"But she is wow. Smart. Strong. Gorgeous. The kids on the floor love the hell out of her. Her laugh, she has no idea what it does to me."

"Darien..."Lita gasped."Wait how did you know she fell when she got out of the shower? Did you see her naked?"

"No" Darien snapped at her. "BUT you both cannot tell her. I can't make things awkward."

"How do you know it will be weird?"

"I don't. Just need to feel it out some more. That is all."

Andrew looked at Lita. Kissed her forehead. They weren't going to push it. Darien stared at them. He would never tell them, but they were his goal. Two people who were meant to go different ways coming together.

"Not a word to her. Okay? And limit the weird on the occasions we are all together."

Lita laughed. "Can't promise, but will try."

***Later That Day***

_Knock. Knock_

Serna went to the door. "Darien!"

"Hey!" he smiled at her. "Hey Ray!"

"Hello! How are you feeling?" She asked from behind Serena.

"I am feeling good. Last night brought me back to my college days. I still got it!" He joked.

Serena laughed."So what's up? Forget something." She looked at him with her big blue eyes and tilted her head.

"No I was one, checking on you and wanted to see if you needed anymore help moving?" He smile back at her.

"Actually..."Ray shouted." We need help hanging a few things up."

Serena smiled back at Ray. Looked back at Darien."We are a little vertically challenged. "

Darien scratched the back of his head. "Guess that is why I am here."

Serena moved to let him in. Ray went into Rini's room with some toys.

"Hey Darien..."Serena whispered."Thank you."

"For what?" He played dumb.

"For helping me with the move and for giving up your apartment..."She looked at him with a huge smile.

"Don't mention it, like I said the view."

"Well it is kinda nice having someone i know the building." She hugged him."Even if it is a jerk face like you." She then shoved him playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena stood in front of the computer charting. She was exhausted. She rubbed her face.

"Still recovering?" Darien asked coming from behind the portable computer.

"Oh Dr. Shields, did see you there. Can you review these labs for me?"

"Sure, you look like death by the way."

"Always so sweet with the words. Sometimes I really wonder why you are still single." She stuck her tongue out.

"I swear sometimes you are the same age as our patients." He scoffed logging into the computer.

"That's why they love me, and you're the mean ol' doctor."

"Old?" He looked at her.

Serena laughed. And looked back at the computer.

"No but serious are you okay? Need anything?"

"I am okay doctor. Just not getting enough sleep."

"Time adjustment?" He asked concerned. "Need me to write you something?"

"Oh no, I want sleep not zonked." She laughed. "And it is just weird being in that place alone sometimes."

"Oh." He logged out. "Labs look better. But we will monitor for one more day."

"Okay cool."

"Have you tried those sleep tape things that add background noise?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I guess it is the idea of an axe killer coming to get me." She swatted his arm.

"I was totally joking there."

"I know but it is just off that some days I am all alone, or some nights I can't sleep because I think of worst scenarios and I plan escapes in my head for Rini." She shrugged. "I know crazy."

"No, just the mind of someone who went through something traumatic."

"Do not shrink me... I get enough from Dr. Amy."

Darien laughed.

"Well my offer always stands, you can't sleep or need anything, call me. I am sure I can get there faster than 911."

"Thanks Darien."

"Yup. Assuming the elevator is working properly because if I need to take stairs, you're screwed."

Serena paused. "Are you serious? I hate you."

Darien laughed. "No you don't."

She shook her head and they parted ways down the hall. He waved bye to her.

This was her third of three shift so she felt like a zombie. She hoped she could crash when she got home, but she just tossed and sighed. She turned on the TV and hoped the background noise would help. No luck.

She scratched her head. Sighed and picked up her phone.

It rang. "He is probably sleeping." She was about to hang up.

"Dr. Shields!"

She started to laugh."Well hello Dr. Shields!"

"Serena?"

"So formal!"

"Shut up I didn't know it was you! I was sleeping."

"Oh Darien I am sorry! Go back to sleep. It is nothing."

"Sere are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine! I will be fine." She sighed. "Go back to sleep. You had a long shift."

She hung up. Laid in her bed and tossed some more. At one point she figured she would just give up and just drink coffee. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Her heart stopped. _'Maybe they will go away'_

They knocked again. She got out of bed slowly. "_Serena it is day time, they will not hurt you in broad day light._" She tried to convince herself.

She slowly answered the door.

"Well took you long enough." A male voice shouted.

"Darien, what the hell?"

"I figured you called because you couldn't sleep. So here I am."

"Darien you just worked a night shift too, and you still have one tonight. Go back to bed. I will be okay."

"I am going back to bed, on you couch. Brought my blanket."

"Darien, you do not have to."

"Look ,you don't sleep you mess up at work, and bam my favorite nurse is gone." He laid his blanket on the couch. "So go to bed. I will be here."

He tucked himself in.

"Darien, I am your favorite nurse?"

"Don't go getting a big head now meatball head. Please get some rest."

She closed the door.

"Lock the door!" He shouted."

She laughed. Locked the door and started heading down the hall.

"Just like a kid, needs someone around to sleep and needs to be reminded to lock the door." He scoffed and turned over. He was in semi fetal position because the couch was a little too small for him.

"You do not look comfortable, Darien, please go back to your place."

"Unless you want me in your bed, this is where I am going to sleep. Now go!" He pointed to the hall.

"Thanks Darien."

"Anytime!"

She went to her room, laid in her bed. The sound of him snoring comforted her and she slowly dozed off.

When she finally woke up, she felt refreshed. She picked up her phone. Checked the time. It was almost time to get her daughter from swim. She went outside to find Darien in her living room cleaning up his things.

"Hey snorlax," She teased.

"I do not snore!"

"Okay Darien. Want coffee?"

"Sure, I'll have a cup. Did you sleep well."

"I actually did. Thank you so much." She prepped the coffee pod.

"I told you Serena, just ask and I am here." His deep blue eyes looked into hers.

"Guess I am getting used to asking for help." She shrugged. The coffee was done and she poured him a glass. "Sugar?"

"No I am good. I have to get going soon."

She looked down at her cup. "Okay." She looked at him with a smile. He just kept staring at her.

"Do I have slobber on my face?" She finally asked.

"No just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important." He was just admiring her, but did not want to say.

"Okay."

"Well I need to go, thanks for the coffee. I will grab my blanket."

She walked him to the door. She hugged him."Thanks Darien."

"Just a request for next time...maybe a bigger couch?" He teased as he walked away.

"Oh shut up! We are not all giants like you!"

She closed the door and leaned against it. She smiled and went about her day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Serena struggled to answer. Her head was killing her.

_'Serena?'_

She looked at her phone screen. "Dr. Shields? Is everything okay?"

_'Serena, it is okay, I am not at work, call me Darien. And everything is fine. I heard you were sick, wanted to know if you needed anything on my way home from the hospital.'_

"Oh Darien, you are so sweet. I am okay. My mom dropped us off some food."

_'Us? Rini, sick too?'_

"Yeah, I think she got something from one of the kids at school. I have been trying to make her better, but caught the bug myself."

_'What symptoms do you have?'_

"Nausea, vomitting, fever, headache, body ache, and TMI...diarrhea."

_'There is no such thing as TMI. I am a doctor and you are a nurse.'_

"Darien don't make me laugh, it hurts."

_'I wasn't trying too...But do you need anything? I can get you something for the nausea.'_

"You know flushing the bug out is all I can do. And besides I don't know if I can hold down enough fluids to take the med."

Darien on the other side of the phone sighed. _'Well let me know if you need any-"_

Just then Rini came into Serena room. "Mommy...?"

"Hold on Darien."

She placed the phone down. Not realizing that she forgot to hang up.

"Mommy my tummy hurts."

"Okay baby, I am coming."

"I am going to..."She started dry heaving.

"Wait, wait baby let's get to the bathroom! RINI BABY HOLD IT!" She picked up the girl with pink hair ran her to the bathroom.

"UGH!"

"Sorry Mommy!" She started to cry.

"It is okay baby. do you feel better?"

"Yes." The little girl wiped her face. Getting her vomit all over her face.

"No, no... looks like you are going to need another bath. Undress and I will run your bath okay?

Rini had missed the toilet. There was vomit on the floor and all over Serena.

She went to tub and ran the water. She saw the light from her phone. "Oh crap..."She took off her clothes so she would not trail the vomit into her room, and ran to the phone. She looked at the screen. Darien had hung up. She sighed.

"Mommy I am ready for my bath."

"I am coming baby."

She bathed her daughter. And started to clean up the throw up.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell can that be?" She looked at Rini.

"Maybe Grandma and Grandpa?"

"No they already came. I cannot deal with this."She dragged to the door. "Rini keep scrubbing. I don't want you to make your bed smell" She shouted as she opened the door.

"DARIEN!" At first she just peaked her head around the corner, but when she saw it was him, she opened it a little more, not realizing she was still just in bra and her underwear.

Darien was taken back by how beautiful she looked, even though she was sick. Her body was amazing. Big breast, small waste, flat stomach and long legs. He stood there and looking at her, in a trance.

Just then she realized, "Oh my god!What are you doing here?"She shut the door, but did not close it all the way. She grabbed the jacket behind the door as Darien walked in.

"I am sorry to shut the door in your face, did you need something? Forget something?"

"No actually, I came to check on you. I know you said you didn't need anything, but all the commotion on the phone when you put me on hold, said otherwise." He laughed.

"You heard all the craziness?"

He nodded.

"Darien, thank you for checking on me, but I feel like shit. She threw up and now I need to clean it up, get her back to bed and then shower."She rubbed her face.

"And I offering my help. I don't have anything better to do."

"Darien I cannot ask you to help me with my sick kid. You have done so much."

"You didn't ask, I offered. So please. Get Rini out of the bath, take a shower and I will clean."

"Darien I cannot ask you to clean up my kids vomit." She shook her head.

"Again, you didn't ask, and I clean up after kids all the time. I am a peds doctor." She smirked."So stop arguing. Your daughter sounds like she is done. Where did she throw up."

Serena sighed.

"Go!" He said shooing her.

Serena helped Rini out. She then hopped in the shower, as Darien cleaned up the other bathroom. She was in so much pain.

When Darien was done, he walked down the hallway.

"Mommy...?"

He didn't know what to do.

"Mommy?"

He sighed. "Hey Rini, your mom is in the shower, are you okay?"

"Mr. Meany?"

He laughed."Yup, the one and only."

"I want water." She started to cry.

"I will be back with that for you."

He went and got her water. He kneeled on the floor. "Okay just small sips okay? Don't want you to overwhelm your tummy and throw up again."

"Is mommy mad?"

"No. Not even a little." He sat with her, holding the cup for her so she would not drop it.

Serena was clean out the shower, wrapped in a towel, and she peaked in on this as it all happened. She took a deep breath. It was loud enough that Darien was able to hear.

"Serena?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just need to get dressed." She walked to her room. Darien read Rini a short story and she fell asleep.

He went and sat on the couch. He wanted to make sure Serena was okay. She came out in pajama bottoms and a tank. Her hair wet but combed.

She sat next to him. "Thank you for help me." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it. You should head to bed. I will stay out here so you can rest easily."

"Darien, you do not have to do all this."

"I know, but I want to."

Serena sighed. She was exhausted. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Any time. Now get rest. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah I am fine," She said. However as she got up, her knees gave out and she was about to go down. Darien jumped up and caught her. "Woooo... guess I am not. But I got it."

Darien shook his head and with one swoop, picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Darien..."

"If you say '_you don't have to do all this' one more time!_" He looked at her.

"Ugh, I am too weak to fight."

"I know so sleep!" He said putting her on the bed.

He was about to turn the light off and walk away.

"Darien...the least I can do is make sure you sleep comfortably. For all you do for me. You can stay in my bed if you want."

"Serena?"

"Like I said least I can do. Don't worry, I don't have the strength to take advantage of you!" She tried to laugh.

"Are you sure, the couch is fine."

"I am just get in and turn off the light already, my head is pounding." She threw her blanket over her head. "This is worse than a hang over!"

He laughed. Turned off the light and laid next to her, under the covers. She fell asleep, and turned into him.

He took a deep breath...'_this is going to be a challenge_' he thought to himself. With her little body right to him all he could think about was how she answered the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Darien woke up to the sun in his face. And the smell of strawberries and cream. For a second he forgot that he was in Serena's room. He went to adjust himself only to feel something holding his arm down. He looked over and saw Serena sleeping so peacefully. Her hair was a mess. Her cheeks were rosy. She looked amazing. He didn't want to wake her. He just wanted to lay in this bed with her. She was so warm and sleeping next to her gave him the best sleep he had had in so long. He went to lay back down a little more, only to hear a door knock.

He ignored it at first. Then it knocked again.

He didn't want to wake Serena or Ring up. He lightly moved his arm from under her. Creeped out of bed. The person knocked again this time even harder.

"Coming!" He whispered as loud as he could without shouting.

He ran to the door as swiftly as he could. Until he finally got there. He swung open the door.

"Ugh...? Darien? Did I go to the wrong house by mistake?" Lita questioned.

"Ummm...?" Was all Darien could get out.

Lita looked at the number on the door. "It said I am in the right place. Why does it look like you slept here?"

"Ummm...?"

"Boy speak!" She shouted.

"Shhhhh...the girls are still sleeping. Serena was up late last night trying to take care of Rini. I called to check on her and when I heard what was going on I came and helped." He explained.

"Ugh huh." Lita looked at him."Well it is not your place, but care to invite me in? I heard they were sick so I made soup." She lifted up a pink lunch box with stars in it.

"Oh sorry come in." Darien moved to the side and Lita walked in.

She went straight to the kitchen. Darien followed her. He started making coffee.

"So lover boy... either you slept without a blanket, or you didn't actually sleep on the couch." She winked at Darien.

"It is not what you think."

"I am not thinking anything." She smirked at him. "But really, I am sure they really appreciate all that you do for them."

"Think so?" He started to pour the coffee. He was about to take a sip but he saw a little human walking in the hallway.

"Huh" She started rubbing her face. "Mommy? Auntie Lita? Darien?"

Darien put down his coffee. He walked over to Rini. He kneeled down.

"Hey there! How are you feeling?"

"I am thirsty..." Was all she could get out.

"Well let's get you some water." He picked up the little girl and walked her to the kitchen. Her head was rested on his shoulder.

"Hey ya, sweetie! Feel a little better?" Lita asked handing her a sippy cup with water.

"Did you put electrolyte water in that too?" Darien asked.

"Yes, Dr. Shields!" She grinned at him.

Rini grabbed the sippy cup, still had her rested on Darien's shoulder. Lita observed Darien hold Rini so naturally.

"Ugh...seriously guys? Who the hell made coffee and forgot to open the window? The smell is awful."

"Hey there sleepy! You look a mess!" Lita shouted.

"Lita! Shhhhh..." Darien and Serena both said together.

"My stomach still feels awful! How are you feeling buttercup?" Serena asked her daughter. She put her hand out to have Rini come to her. She didn't move.

"She is fine right here Sere, and besides you still don't feel good. I will take care of her." Darien rubbed her back.

Lita smiled. "Sere are you hungry? I brought soup. Let me make you a little bowl."

Serena sat on her couch. Pulled her leg up to chest. "I will have a little."

"Coming up!" Lita grabbed the bowl.

"Thanks for helping me guys."

"Yup anytime!"Lita shouted."Oops sorry!" She looked over at Darien who was giving her a mean look. Rini was slowly dozing off again."Sere we need you better for this weekend."

"Ugh..."She moaned."I am sure I will be fine! Just need some rest."

"And I will make sure you get plenty!" Darien smiled at her.

"Your soup is ready." Lita placed the bowl on the counter.

Serena walked over, holding her stomach. She watched as Darien paced with Rini in his arms. She was almost asleep.

"Sere..." Lita whispered.

"Huh?" She took a small sip of the soup."Wow hot!"

"Ooops sorry... but" She motioned her hand for her to come closer. "There is no way you are...you know...?

"What?" Serena was confused.

"You know...?" Lita looked at her stomach.

"What?! Shut up!" Serena threw a napkin at her.

"Hey!"She shouted

"Shhhhhhh!" Darien hissed.

"No possible way..."

"Okay just making sure." Lita laughed.

"If I was you think I would go out this weekend and leave my recovering daughter with my mom?"

"Touche."She went to put the rest of the soup away."So I see we had a little sleep over?"

"Oh Darien?"

"No! Prince Harry!" She laughed.

"Yeah, he came and helped. He insisted he sleep on the couch, but I told him it was fine. My couch is too small for him. Nothing happened."

"Oh I know. Not yet at least."

"Huh?" Serena gave Lita the side eye.

"Nothing Sere."

Darien came from behind her. He placed his hand on her back. "I put Rini down to nap. Fell better?"

"Rested for sure."She said. "But I can't eat anymore." She pushed the bowl to the side.

Darien went to grab it.

"You can leave it Darien, I will get it!" She said sipping on water.

"No! It is fine, just rest." He shrugged.

Lita looked at the two from the sink area. "Well I am going to go... Sere call me. Darien, we will talk." She smiled and headed out the door."Kiss Rini for me!"

Serena sat on the couch and Darien came to join her after he finished cleaning.

"Thanks for helping me Dare. No idea how I would have done it without you."

"You would have figured a way, but I am glad to make it easier." He placed his hand on her knee. She rested her head on his shoulder for a minute.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I am going to go back to my apartment to wash up and get some charting done. I will check on you later?"

"That's fine. Rini sleep?"

Darien nodded."And I washed her clothes from last night too.

"Thanks. I am going to bathe and nap too."

"Okay I will let myself out. Lock the door!"

"Shut up!" She yelled smiling.

***A Few Hours Later***

"Serena! You forgot to lock you door again!" Darien shouted walking into her house. "Serena!"

He ran to the kitchen, she was balancing on a shelf in the pantry.

"What are you doing, you are going to slip?!"

"Somebody put Rini's electrolyte pops in the back back. She only has two left in the freezer and I want to make sure I have extras ready!"

"Serena you are sink and weak, you should have waited for me!"

"Darien, I am sick, not unable! See I...got it!" She grabbed the box and lost her footing."Oh my god!"

She started to fall. Darien ran over. He was not able to catch her and keep her from hitting the ground, but he was there to cushion her fall.

"Owwww..." Was all that she could get out. "Darien I am so sorry!" She laughed. She adjusted her body, only to find herself lying on top of him.

"You are still the same old klutz." He laughed.

"Shut up! I am recovering!" She slapped him.

"Oww that hurt more than the fall." He was still laughing.

"I hate you!" She joked using him to push herself up off the floor.

"No you don't!" He reached his hand out, for her to help pull him up.

"You aren't cocky at all..." She said she adjusted her clothes, and ran her finger through her hair. Not realizing how close they were to each other in the pantry. She looked to say something.

"Darien..." She looked at him. He was in a trance looking at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked with a smile. "Come on we need to put these in the freezer before Rini wakes up." She moved towards the door, only to feel Darien's hand around her waist stopping her. "Darien...?" She smiled and stared into his eyes."Darien...Did you hit your head? Are you okay?" Her smile slowly faded.

She continued to look in his eyes. He pulled her in closer, leaned down, and softly placed a kiss on her lips. She gasped. But when he started to move, she leaned for another one. She placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her in closer for another kiss.

"Darien...you're going to get sick..."She whispered in between kisses.

He shrugged and kissed her again. "Wouldn't be a bad way to get sick, I guess."

He went in for one more, only to be startled by a cry.

_'Mommy!'_

Serena lightly banged his chest."Oh shit, she is up."

"Go get her. I will put these away." He kissed her forehead.

_'Mommy!'_

"I am coming Rini!" She yelled. She walked out of the pantry. Darien followed, but headed to the kitchen.

"Oh shit! Toss me a frozen one!" She said turning around.

He tossed her a frozen electrolyte stick. And she dropped it.

"Come on Sere! It was right in your fingers!"

"I am recovering!" She yelled back with a smile. She went into Rini's room.

Darien laughed. _'What just happened?'_


	9. Chapter 9

"So Sere, where is my little god child?" Lita asked as she sat down on the couch with her glass of wine.

"She is upstairs with Darien, actually. She is still recovering, so he volunteered to watch her while we had our girls night." Serena said.

"Oh...Darien huh?"Mina looked at the other girls.

"What?" Serena asked. "He offered because she is still recovering, as am I, and driving to my moms would be too far."

"Hmmm.." Amy commented.

"What do you mean _hmmmm,_ Aimes?" Serena asked so confused.

"I am just observing." Amy said taking a sip of her wine."And I must say Darien and you are becoming very close."

"You have no idea!" Lita shouted.

"Lita!" Serena snapped.

"What?! No secrets!" Ray came around the corner with a bowl of snacks.

"Come on Sere, tell them!"

"Tell them what?" Serena acted stupid.

"Ummm maybe the sleepovers."She shrugged.

"Sleepovers!"Mina yelled.

"Mina calm down!" Serena yelled."Spill wine on my floor and I will hack your bank account for the deposit."

"Why? I am sure you could get Dr. Shields to pay for it." Lita slyly mentioned sipping her wine.

"Shut it Lita." Serena blushed.

"You are soooo crushing him!" Amy got excited.

"Guys! Stop!" Serena blushed even more.

"Come on Sere, tell us what is going on?" Ray asked scooting closer to hear the news.

Serena sighed. Then smiled.

"You totally kissed him!" Ray shouted.

Serena covered her face with both hands and started laughing.

"What?! No!" Lita popped up almost spilling the wine.

"Leets wine!"Serena yelped.

"Shut up, I got it! When, where? And did you just stop there?"

Serena would not let it go. So she told them everything. From the night he spent the night because she was being a chicken to the kiss in the pantry.

"Oh my god! This is soooo amazing."Mina laughed.

"And Sere he is so great with Rini!" Lita added.

"Guys, this is also Dr. Darien Shields here. He is a successful doctor, and tons of nurses swoon for him. They would give their kidney to his patient if he asked." Serena sipped her wine.

"But he obviously wants you!"Lita raised her eyebrows."And you still haven't put out? He really likes you."

"Truth."Mina agreed.

"Well this took another turn." Amy added in.

"I have no idea what this all is. Could just be a caught in the moment thing?" Serena put her hands up.

"No it's not. He likes you."Lita said.

"And how do you now for sure?" Serena asked.

Lita was about to tell Serena what Darien said, but she remembered she promised."Because I see how he is with you guys. And no it is not just being a great friend."

"Read some of his text messages. I am getting good at reading into guys based on that." Mina said grabbing Serena's phone.

"What? That's a thing?"Ray asked."Since when?"

"Since I said so. Unlock the damn phone." Mina handed Serena the phone.

"And if I refuse?"Serena challenged her.

"I will try every code that I can think of until your phone is disabled." Mina smirked."Try me."

"Ugh fine." She unlocked her phone. Pulled up the conversation between her and Darien."But I will read it." She held on to the phone with both hands so Mina could not snatch it.

"Here is one. _'Hey Sere, I missed seeing you at work today. Hope you feel better soon.'_"

"Oh my god, easy. If he didn't like you, he would say something like _'I miss your face.' _The fact he said _he missed you_! Read another one."

"You are so crazy." She sighed and pulled up another one.

"Wait here is a simple one that I have noticed. Does he ask _how your day is going_?"Mina asked.

"Yes, he does."

"Oh my god he is hooked."Ray chimed in.

"How do you guys know?"

"He wants to know about your day. He isn't just saying _'What are you up to?'_ or _'What is going on?'. _He actually cares." Mina explained.

"How long does it take him to usually message you back?" Amy asked.

"Ooo that is a good one. Guys who care don't leave you hanging." Lita nodded and pointed at Amy.

"Usually right away, unless he is with a patient, but that is a few minutes." Serena shrugged.

"He likes you Sere...and I think you like him too."Ray observed her friend.

"Maybe I do, but guys I am a widow with a kid. I have a lot of baggage."

"He doesn't care. Because he knew that coming in and he is still chasing."

Serena sat there drinking her wine. The topic changed back and forth between random things, then back to Darien. They were on their 5th bottle of wine, when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Darien with Rini."Serena stated. "It is open!" She shouted.

He just knocked again. "Hmmm it is not locked." She said getting up to get the door.

"Sorry, I could not grab the handle." He had Rini cradled in his arms. "We were watching a movie and she kind of fell asleep. Figured I bring her down to her bed."

"Yeah. Come in." She smiled at him.

"Hey Darien!" The girls whispered.

"Hey ladies." He walked by slowly into Rini's room.

"He is sooo cute with her!"Mina whispered.

Serena just smiled and shook her head. Darien came out of the room.

"Dare you want a glass of wine?" Lita asked.

"No, you guys enjoy your night. I have some charting I need to do." He looked over at Serena, she was in sweats and t-shirt with her hair all up, and she never looked more beautiful to him."We played card games, board games, watched movies. She'll probably be out the rest of the night."

"Thanks Darien, let me walk you out."

She followed him out of the apartment. Closed the door behind her. He turned around.

"Feeling better? Having fun?" He asked.

"Ehhh.." Serena smiled looking up at him.

"What are you guys talking about..hmmm?" He smiled at her.

"Nothing." She put her hands on his chest.

"You're talking about me?" He smirked at her.

"Maybe you came up a few times." She shrugged. "Maybe you didn't."

"Always a dream of mine. 5 amazingly gorgeous women just talking about me."He ran his hand through his hair.

"Shut up! I am sure you dream about 5 women doing more than just talking about you!" She slapped his chest.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms."Ehhhh...I really only dream about one person."

"Right..."She laughed.

"I am right. One person only matters right now. Well two, because she has the cutest daughter ever!"He laughed and leaned in to kiss her."Have a good rest of your night?"

She kissed him back."Okay, will you be back down later?"

"Yeah. I just have a few more charts left."He said kissing her again.

"Okay."

He turned and walked to the elevator. Serena walked back into her apartment. The girls were all standing in the doorway smiling.

"I hate you guys." Was all she said before she walked back to her living room.

"Serena we are so happy for you!" Mina yelped.

"Shhhh... Rini!"

"Is he coming out this weekend?"Mina asked looking at Lita.

"I am not sure, Andrew didn't say anything."

"Girl... Do some digging! And Serena time to go shopping!" Mina and Ray nodded.

"Shopping? For what?" She again acted clueless.

"Ummm if lover boy is going to be there, you are going to WOW him." Ray explained.

"What is wrong with the stuff I have now?" Serena looked at them.

"Sorry Serena, but even I know scrubs will not work in that club." Amy said.

"Ugh, fine. Then we better finish this bottle up and go to bed because I have to work the next two nights."

"Oh don't worry. 5 girls. One bottle. It is a gulp each." Lita laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena woke up to the warmth of Darien's body next to her. He had both arms wrapped around her. She adjusted herself and like a instant reflex his arms around her waist got tighter. She smiled. Kissed his arm and looked at the clock. 5:45AM. Her eyes widened.

"Darien..."She whispered."Darien..."She turned over and kissed his cheek.

Darien let out a moan.

"Darien babe?" She shook him again. He opened one of his eyes. "Babe you need to, Rini is going to get up soon."

He groaned again. "Just a few more minutes."

"Honey last time you said that we almost got caught!"

"Babe, can't we just tell her that we are together. I hate having to sneak out so early. I want to sleep in." He begged. "I am sure she will be okay with it. She and I are finally BFFs as these kids would say. I'm also Dr. Meany now." He laughed.

"Darien." She kissed his lip."I will tell her soon." She kissed him again. "But I need to tell her before she catches you in this bed." She giggled.

Darien sighed. "But first one more kiss."

Serena smiled. "One more." She kissed him. He rolled over and got dressed. He kissed her once more before heading out of the door quietly.

Serena listened for the door closing. Darien had been asking her to tell Rini for months now, and she wasn't sure what to do. She fell back on her bed, and went back to sleep.

***Later That Day***

"Ugh what a day. Hopefully my mom bathed Rini already and I can take a bath."

Serena walked into her apartment after running all her errands, only to find Darien sitting on her couch and Rini running around the apartment.

"Darien? What are you doing here? Is my mom here? Serena asked confused.

"No, she left. She had to do something with Sammy, and I guess Rini told her to call me. So here I am." Darien shrugged.

"And nobody thought to maybe ask me? Her mother?" Serena asked annoyed."Rini baby please stop running honey. Mommy has had a long day."

"I think your mom just thought because you would be home soon, it wouldn't be an issue." Darien stated."What did you end up doing today?"

"I had a retraining and run errands for the rest of the week. Then on my way I had a really draining phone call." She went to the kitchen to put her groceries away. "RINI! Stop running. I am not going to tell you one more time missy." She started to yell. "What has gotten into her?"

"I am not sure." Darien said looking away.

Serena looked in the sink. Took a deep breath. She slammed her hair down. "Darien...did my daughter have ice cream?"

"YUP! And he gave it to me!" Rini squealed and she did another circle around the living room.

Darien stood up. "Look it was only a few bites. She wasn't doing her homework, so I-"

"You bribed my kid with ice cream to do her homework?"

"Yeah mommy! It was not as much as grammy gives me." She smiled.

She looked at Rini and realized that she was still in her school dress and it had chocolate all over it.

"I was only trying to help." Darien walked into the kitchen.

"Rini you get two seconds to get into the bathroom for a bath or you will not have ice cream for the rest of the week!" Serena snapped at Rini, but was looking at Darien.

The little girl stopped, started to cry, and ran in the bathroom.

Darien paused. "Serena why don't you calm down, let me help."

"Darien, calm down? I have had a very long day. I still need to make dinner, clean, bathe my kid and as if that wasn't enough, I get to scrub chocolate stains out of her school uniform!" She yelled at him.

"Babe calm down, I am here to help you." Darien went to grab somethings out of the grocery bags.

"No Darien, you have helped enough."

"Sere come on. Remember this is supposed to be a good night. I was thinking maybe we tell Rini about us?"

Serena looked around her apartment. There was a stack of dishes in the kitchen and she could hear Rini in the bathroom."No."

"No?"

"Darien, I am finally getting into the groove of things. My daughter is finally getting used to her schedule. Throwing you into the mix right now."

"Is what Serena?"Darien started to get upset. "Going to ruin things?"

"Darien. I have a system here." Serena.

"A system that I helped you with!" Darien started to yell.

"A system that you messed just messed up, because instead of being the adult in this situation, you went the friend route! How am I supposed count on you when it comes to her?

"Are you serious right now?"

"Darien, I am not going to get into a screaming match."Serena put her hands up. "I need to go help my daughter."

"Serena we are not done talking about this." Darien said crossing his arms.

"Yes, Darien we are. Please go back to your place. I have too much going on right now." She rubbed her face. "Just lock the door on you way out."

She went into the bathroom, tossed the dirty clothes on the floor in the hall and shut the door. She started to bath Rini, and again she tried to listen for the sound of the door closing, but couldn't really hear it.

"Mommy...?"

"Yes, Rini."

"Did Dr. Meany leave?"

"I think so." She just focused on bathing Rini.

When she was done, Serena wrapped her in a pink towel, picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. "Can we please try to have a calm rest of the night?"

Rini laughed and at that moment Serena heard the sound of dishes clanking.

"What is that noise." She held Rini tight. Her heart skipping. All that came to her head was axe murderer. She peaked out from the hallway. And with a sigh relief loosened her grip on Rini.

"Who is it Mommy?"

"Honey, why don't you try putting on your clothes and then meet me on the couch for a movie."

"Movie?"

"Yes a calm movie! Okay?"She placed her down in her room. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Darien, I thought I asked you to go." Serena sighed.

"You did, but I also said that we were not done talking so, here I am."He was washing the dishes and placing them in her dishwasher. "I also scrubbed her uniform and placed it in the washing machine.

"Darien, I am not in the mood to fight."

"We aren't going to. We are going to talk, like couples do." He smirked."Even if you are not ready to tell Rini that we are, things don't end that easily. We both developed a system here. He dried his hands, walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Why don't you hop in the shower. I will finish here. I ordered food. And Rini and I will be waiting on the couch."

"Darien."

"I am sorry about the ice cream." He looked down the hallway to see if Rini was coming out. When he didn't see her, he kissed Serena once more. "I will do better next time, now go shower. Food will be here soon." He went back to the kitchen and Serena walked to her room.

Rini came running out. "Mommy? Movie time?"

She looked out that kitchen. Darien pulled a bottle of wine and was trying to open it. Serena smiled. He looked so cute with the towel over his shoulder. "I am going to shower, you and Darien pick one okay?


	11. Chapter 11

Serena let out a big yawn. It was Mina's birthday and of course she wanted a night out with her friends.

"It is wayyy too early for that Serena!" Mina yelled."The night is young!"

Ray laughed,"Mina she just worked 4 shifts in a row, and it is late! We are not as young as we used to be. Here take a shot with this Red Bull. It will help." She handed Serena the drink which she took.

"Maybe hand her one more! 48 hours of working...I would never!" Lita poured another shot for her.

"I need the money to fly Thomas' parents out for Rini's birthday! They miss her and she missed them." Serena took another shot."And don't worry Mina! I will snap out of it."

"I am so glad you guys are here!"Mina raised up her drink.

"Calm down tiger. We still need to get into the lounge." Amy giggled.

"Hope the guys got the table already. I want to get my drink, put my stuff down and dance the night away! Showing these younglings how to party right!"

"Goal, let's not get kicked out like we used too!" Serena shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

They arrived at the lounge and got out of the limo.

"Serena, that dress looks so amazing on you. Darien will be all over you!"Lita winked."But let me raise it up a little"

"Leets, I cannot have my ass cheeks out like this! I am a mom you know!" Serena said pulling the dress down again. Her blue dress had deep V cut in the front and backless. It was just long enough to cover butt.

"Ugh, they don't know that AND it will help get us free drinks. It brings out the blue in your eyes and it shows off those legs for days." Ray said pulling it back while they stood in line.

"I am not going to keep fighting you guys on this."She left the dress as is as they walked in.

From inside the club, Darien, Chad, Andrew, and Greg sat at the table waiting for the girls to arrive.

"God these girls are always running late!" Andrew said as he sipped his drink.

"Are you going to want another?" Darien asked.

"Sure, make it a double!" He said nodding at him.

"Chad? " Darien asked.

"I will come with you dude! Want to see what else they have at the bar."

"Careful dude, mixing is dangerous!"Greg joked."Sure you want to remember this day."

"Not my girls day." He shrugged as he walked away with Darien.

Darien and Chad walked to the bar and waited for the server to acknowledge them. He observed the crowd."Hey look the girls are here!" He pointed at Chad.

They had just approached the bar, when they caught the eyes of two other guys. Darien just observed them as Chad ordered their drinks.

"Hello ladies..." One of the guys said to Serena.

She just smiled.

"What is the special occasion?" The other asked.

"It is our dear friends birthday, and she is kinda thirsty." Serena said pulling Mina forward and again smiling at him.

From what Darien could see the guy was melting in her hands. If he were him, he would have emptied his bank account just for her. She looked amazing. He just wanted to sit her on his lap and rest his head right in the middle of her chest. Her dress looked like it was made just for that.

"Well what are you all having? Birthday shots all around?" He suggested.

"Done!" They all said in unison.

They all took their shots and gladly accepted their drinks. "Well it was nice to meet you, but we have some friends we need to meet up with! Thanks for the drinks!" Mina winked at them.

"Can't you guys stay?" One of the guys asked.

"Maybe we will see you on the dance floor."

Darien just laughed. He grabbed his and Andrews drink and with Chad headed for the table. The girls made it first.

"Hey Andrew!" Mina yelled.

"About time you guys made it! Thought you guys were going to arrive when the place shut down he joked."

"Shut up! It is hard looking this cute!"Lita said sitting down next to him and giving him a kiss.

"You look gorgeous!"

The girls were getting settled. Serena was sipping on her drink, watching the crowd.

"Excuse miss, you come here often?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Serena smiled and turned around.

"Ehhh depends, but most the time it depends on whether or not I want to bump into a tall handsome man, who will sweep me away." She looked at Darien, his smile faded. "I am kidding. You look nice." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

He kissed her back. "You look beautiful. And I don't think I am the only guy who noticed." He nudged his head to the left pointing out a guy that had been eyeing her since she arrived to the table.

She smiled and waved at him. The shock on his face made her laugh. She looked back at Darien. "Well you are the only guy that matters."

He pulled her in one more time for a kiss.

"OH YOU TWO GET A DAMN ROOOM!" Ray yelled as she pulled Chad to the dance floor.

Darien and Serena laughed. "Care to dance my lady?"

"Thought you would never ask." She placed her hand in his and they met up with the rest of the group.

Darien pulled Serena into him. He didn't want to chance any guy trying to cut in. He held her tights. One hand on her butt and the other hold her hand.

"Darien... What is your hand doing?" Serena kissed his neck.

"Oh you know, making sure every guy here knows this is all mine." He kissed her deeply. Sticking his tongue in her mouth.

She ran her hand down his back."Somebody is drunk!"

"Maybe just a little." He laughed.

"Serena!Serena!" Mina yelled.

Serena looked over to her friend.

"I found this guy, he is sooooo OH MY GOD! Can you please be my wing? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She looked at Darien.

Serena looked at Darien. "It is her birthday, and I won't be long."

He sighed. "Meet me at the table. 30 minutes or I am coming to crash the party!"

Mina squealed and hugged Darien. She then pulled Serena away. Darien headed back to the table. He was sitting there watching Serena and Mina from where he was, sipping his drink. He hated the look on the face of the guy that was trying to talk to Serena, he wanted to carry her away from him ASAP. But he was going to wait. He checked his watch.

"Oh my god! !" A high pitched voice yelled from behind him.

He turned around as she sat next to him. He wasn't sure who she was. But smiled to be nice.

"Crazy seeing you here!"

"I am sorry, maybe it is the drinks. I know your face, but I cannot-"

"Of course not, you talk to so many nurses in a day. Lina!" She smiled at him.

"Oh hi! How are you liking the floor?"

"I love it! And i have to admit working with you makes it so much nice." She rubbed his chest.

"Ahh Lina." Darien moved her hand.

"You know Dr. Shields, rumor is you have a thing for nurses." She looked at him, biting her lip.

"Ummmm.." Was all that he could say.

"I know most the time rumors are just rumors, but ummm, I heard right now Serena was your main focus, and I was kind of hoping I could distract you."

"Lina."

"Come on Dr. Shields, she has a kid. She won't be able to fulfill all your needs, because she won't have any time." She leaned in. "Come home with me." She winked.

Just then from behind a drink was poured all over her. She screamed.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION MY KID!" Serena slammed her empty cup down.

Lina chuckled. "Scared of a little competition?" She stood up.

Serena squared up to her.

"Babe, please let's go!" Darien pleaded as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me! How dare you let her talk like that!"

"Sere, we only heard the end of it!" Ray tried to reason with her. "We don't know what he said."

"I can tell you not much." Lina smirked."Surprised? He is the most eligible bachelor is Tokyo, and you think he would want to be tied down to a girl with a little rugrat?"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER SPEAK OF MY KID!" Serena lunged forward, only to be grabbed by Chad and Darien. She was kicking and screaming.

"Serena.. you are drunk, and she is not worth it."Ray tried to calm her down.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER! LET ME GO! Serena yelled as they got outside.

"Sere, please stay calm, you have so much more to lose, than that bitch." Ray again trying to reason.

"RAY!"

"I know. I know." Ray said calmly. The other girls and I will take care of it. "Darien you get her home and calm."

"I AM NOT GOING HOME WITH HIM! HE LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"Serena, stop. You do not know the whole story." Ray hailed a cab for them.

"NO I KNOW HE LET THAT THIRSTY WHORE TALK SHIT ABOUT MY KID!" She was trying to run back in the club and but Chad and Darien caught her. Chad put her legs in the cab as Darien pulled her in.

"Call me in the morning!" She yelled as Darien held onto her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled as Chad closed the door.

"Babe, can you please calm down? We have all been drinking. Please." He pleaded.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! YOU NEVER GET TO TOUCH ME." She moved to the furthest side of the cab she could get.

"Serena."

"I don't want to talk to you." She crossed her arms and looked forward.

Darien decided in his mind that he wasn't going to push it. He would wait until they got back to the apartment. The ride was quiet. She was on her phone angry texting.

When the cab stopped, Serena ran out as he tipped the guy. His strides were not as big as hers so he was not worried. He was able to catch up to her at her door. Though she fumbled with her keys she was able to unlock the door. She didn't even acknowledge him. She walked in and attempted to close the door on him. He was able to catch it.

"Serena."

"Leave."

"Serena, we need to talk about this."

Serena sighed. Turned around. "Talk about what Darien? How you just let some girl, that happens to work with us throw her self at you, and in doing so allowed her to talk about my kid? HMMM?"

"Serena, I did not let her do anything! And you let those guys flirt with you!"

"COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" She yelled.

"HOW!" He was getting frustrated.

"I WAS WINGING FOR MINA!"

"THEY WEREN'T INTERESTED IN HER!"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" She was getting louder.

"NO BUT I SAW IT ALL."

Serena looked up at her ceiling. She laughed. "So this was payback. Got it." She took off her shoes and walked over the shoe rack."Please leave."

Darien took a breath."This has nothing to do with Lina, just admit it."

"You have no idea what this has to do with. Just like with the ice cream thing. You make it seem so innocent."

"BECAUSE I DID NOTHING!"

"But played along. And allowed her to talk down to MY KID." Serena pointed at her chest. "Wonder if I hadn't been there, if you would have just left with her." She shrugged.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Serena went into her kitchen and didn't say anything. She went and got a glass of water.

"I HAVE GONE ABOVE AND BEYOND FOR YOU AND RINI BECAUSE I WANTED TOO, BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU."

"And she's right. Eventually it will get old, and Tokyo's most eligible bachelor will want something more than what I can give. So why don't we stop playing house now."

Darien chuckled sarcastically. He shook his head. "You know Serena, I have done everything I could to prove I wanted to be with you. I have done nothing but make you and your daughter my top priority. And all of sudden one night, and you do this shit."

"One night really opened my eyes to reality." Serena turned around.

"Believe whatever the hell you want to believe. I have been here. When you tried to push, I stayed. Looks like I was an idiot." Darien walked out the door and slammed it.

Serena took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let her self cry. It was going to pass.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena sat at her computer station doing her charting. She rubbed her face. This was 4th shift in a row and this one happened to be a double. She hadn't said much to Darien. Any conversation was work related, and then she kept it short and refused to make eye contact. the girls had tried to convince her to talk to him, but she refused. She knows the situation was blown out of proportion, but a few days after the fight she had seen Lina sitting with Darien in the break room and her anger and jealousy took over.

"You look a mess!" Jeannette joked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Huh!" Serena snapped out of her trance.

"Girl, you are overworked and I know you have a lot going on. Are you back on tomorrow?" Jeannette looked concerned.

"Yeah I am doing break relief." She rubbed her face.

"You are going to overwork yourself." She handed her a red bull.

"Thanks. I just can't sleep and these are my saving grace during the day." Serena laughed as she opened it.

"You just need a man to go home to and give some good loving, put you right to sleep."

Serena shook her head."Nobody has time for that."

"Shut up! You typically work 3 12's and your parents are always there." She swatted her arm.

"But I have a kid and most guys run."

"Not the right one. Oh look there is Dr. Shields. Heard he has been a real grump lately. Any reason to why?" Jeannette looked at Serena.

She looked over as he was coming down the hall. In his white coat. His eyes looked tired, but he was still handsome to her. "Nope, can't imagine why."

"Well wish me luck. I have to do rounds with him now."Jeannette took a deep breath after looking at both of them.

Serena went back to her charting. She slumped in her chair hoping Darien would not see her, but he did. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping and most likely not eat either. She took a sip of the red bull.

"Sorry Dr. Shields she doesn't have of your patients." Jeannette interrupted his trance.

"Huh?" Darien stopped watching her and focused on Jeannette.

"Nothing. Let's round, and then you can stop being weird and talk to her." She smiled.

Serena did everything she could to get through her charts before Darien could come speak with her, but she failed. "Don't you think you working so much puts the patients at risk?" He continued to read a chart and hissed to her.

She sighed."I am a good nurse so don't worry about me. Focus on Lina." She snapped.

"Wow," Darien shook his head. Slammed the chart and walked away.

She finished off her charts. Did her final check on her patients and headed home. She had planned to take a nap, but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep to save her life. She went to ran a few errands for Rini's birthday and when she was done it was time to pick up Rini.

"Mommy! Today in school I got be line leader!" Rini said as Serena went to unlock her door.

"That is great baby! How about you get home, get ready for a shower and I will order us dinner?" With Serena not being able to sleep and working so much, her kitchen didn't have any clean pots, so take out it was for sometime.

"Can we get spaghetti?"

"Whatever you want. Grandma told me you have been soo great -" Serena was caught off guard by the site of Darien in her kitchen washing her dishes.

"Dr. Meany!" Rini yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Hey little one!" He kneeled down to hug her."I have been so backed up at work. So many sick kids!"

Serena was still trying to figure out if she was so tired she walked into the wrong apartment.

"I missed you! Will you come to my birthday? It is Saturday at the park! Unicorns." She laughed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Darien tickled her.

"Great!" She cheered.

Her cheer woke up Serena. "Rini go in the bathroom and get ready, I am going to order spaghetti."

"I already made some. Figured it was her fave." He high five her.

"Yay!"

"Go get ready for a shower." Serena tried to stay calm.

Rini ran to the bathroom to get ready for her shower. The door closed.

"Why the hell are you here? And how did you get in?" She whispered yelled at him.

"You mom bumped into me at the store, said you were tired and needed help. Asked me to. Have you been sleeping? I know you haven't been cleaning."

"I don't need your help. I got it!" She tried not to get loud.

"Right, you totally got it! All the clothes on the floor. What are you doing working so much?"

"My last shift for the week is tomorrow, and I was going to do it tomorrow, before her party. Which now you have weaseled your way into be invited too."

"Look if you don't want me there, I won't go." Darien finished putting the dishes away.

"Well it is too fucking late, she invited you, and if you don't come she is going be crushed."Serena said, as she picked up the shoes.

"Serena I am trying to help."

"I got this Darien. Thanks for the dinner. Please leave." She walked into the bathroom. This time she listened for the closing front door which she heard. She went to give her daughter a bath.

"Mommy did he leave?"

"Yeah babe."

"Will he come to my party?"

"He said he will, but he has work he needs to finish first. We have so much cleaning too. Remember who is coming?"

"Gammy and Grandpa!" Rini cheered.

Serena smiled. She was trying to convince herself Rini was all she needed.

The days in between was a blur. Serena lived off RedBulls and kept forgetting to eat. She was in overdrive once Rini's grandparents from Seattle arrived. Though she had not gone to work, she still couldn't sleep. She missed him.

"Sere, this party is sooo stinking cute!" Mina said as she placed the plate of cupcakes on the dessert table.

"I agree. Sere, you did good." Thomas' mom said as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks Pam, where is Jo?"Serena asked.

"Over, with your dad. They are being super grandpas."Pam laughed.

"Oh Pam, I am rude. These are some of dearest friends. Mina, Amy, Lita and Ray. Their significant others are somewhere." Serena laughed.

"I remember you girls from the wedding. Still just as gorgeous." She hugged them all. "You need help?"

"No I got it."Serena smiled.

"Well I am going to go to your mom." She grabbed a drink and walked away.

Serena was so busy with all the kids and little details she didn't even notice Darien walked in.

"Hey man! Long time no see!" Chad shook his hand.

"Yeah I know. Let's not bring up the last time we interacted." He laughed as he shook Andrew and Greg's hand. "Where is the birthday girl?"

"Over there!" Andrew pointed to his godchild.

Serena stopped decorating and turned to observe the party. Rini caught her eyes. She had stopped playing with her grandfathers and ran to Darien. She jumped into his arms. He then went over to all the grandparents and greeted them. Still holding Rini.

"He is amazing with her." Ray stated as she watch Serena stare.

"Yeah. Never said he wasn't. He makes a good uncle." Serena shrugged.

"Is that it?" Ray looked at Serena.

"Look Sere, he really cares about you two. And you two are so amazing together." Mina said handing her a glass of wine.

"Not to mention, when we were younger, you were so in love with him." Lita winked.

"But times have changed, guys. I am wi-"

"We know a widow, and a mom." Amy interrupted."But you are still human and you deserve to be happy and loved by an amazing man."

"I had an amazing man. And he taken from me."Serena sucked in the tears that were forming. She missed her husband and the idea of losing another person she loved devastated her.

"Sere, I don't see anyone taking him away from you." Ray rubbed her hand.

The party went on. Kids running around. Laughing. Picture after picture taken.

"Serena!" Jo yelled with Pam behind him."Where can I get a beer and a wine."

"Wine is here," She put down her glass to pour one, "And beer is in the red cooler."

Jo went to get the beer, and Pam stayed with Serena."Who is that handsome man holding Rini? The one with the dark hair?" She asked.

"An old friend." Serena replied.

"Just an old friend?"

Serena sighed.

"Serena, my son would have wanted you to be happy, and he would have wanted you to pick someone who loves his daughter just as much as he did."Pam sipped her drink.

"Pam, it is complicated."

"So is life, but I saw the way he looks at you two, and he wants to go through life with you guys."

Serena didn't say anything. She continued to watch the crowd. Suddenly Rini came running over.

"Mommy!"

"Rini!" She picked up her daughter. "Are you having fun?"

"Yup, tons, when can i get my presents?"

"When we get home. We will open them all and write thank you cards."

"Aww can I open one?"

"Not right now babe. Have fun with your friends." Serena kissed her cheek.

Rini pouted.

"Young lady, do not!" She held her daughter tighter. Not realizing Darien was staring right next to her.

"Sere?"

"Oh Darien! Rini go play!" She put her down as she ran away.

"Did you need something?" She went to grab something from the food table.

"No just wanted to know if you would need help with the gift, there are a lot of them and I don't live far."

"Darien you don't have to." She forced a smile.

"I know, but again offering." He sighed, grabbed a carrot and walked away."Just let me know."

As it got darker, one by one, people started leaving. They started cleaning. Of course the girls and their men helped. Rini was on her sugar high and dancing around with grandpa.

"So Sere, how are you getting all these gifts home?" Her dad asked.

"Ummmm... I might just take two trips? Mind if I leave Rini here for the first one?"

"Sere, I can help you so it is just one trip."

"Well isn't that nice of you Darien, was it?" Pam said with a smile.

"We live in the same apartment building. It will be easy."

"Ummmm." Serena wanted to contest the idea.

"It is a great idea. Thank you Darien. Let's load everything up."

Serena sighed.

"Sere, let him be there for you" Ray whispered. She grabbed some dirty dishes and threw them in the trash.

Everything was cleaned. All the gifts were loaded. Rini and Serena said bye and goodnight to everyone and drove home. When they arrived Darien was already loading gifts in to the building. It took a few trips but eventually they all were in. Serena was beyond tired.

"Serena, I know you didn't eat much and it has been a long day. What can I help you with?" Darien offered.

"Darien really, you have done plenty."

"Mommy!" Rini interrupted from the bathroom. "I am ready for my bath."

"I am coming sweet pea!"

"Thank you for everything."Serena walked to the bathroom. She wanted to say so much more, but with Rini needing her, she had to go and she convinced herself this time things were better left unsaid because this was her life. He daughter always came first and she didn't expect Darien to understand.

She bathed Rini, who was dozing off in the tub. It had been a long day for both of them. She put her to bed and hopped in the shower. She was in a zone. It was not until she went to the kitchen to get some water that she realized he was still there.

"Darien?I thought you left"

"I have been here the whole time. You must be so exhausted you tuned me out. I made you something to eat. And I cleaned somethings up."

"Darien..."

"I know you didn't ask. So please sit down, and wait your food is almost done."

Serena was too tired to fight. She sat at the table while Darien finished. His presence and the sound of him in the kitchen soothed her. To the point she put her head down on the table and slowly dozed off.

Darien walked to the table. "Serena, your food is here."

She didn't move.

"Sere?"

Still nothing.

He put the bowl down. Kneeled down to her level, and nudged her. She was asleep. He laughed quietly, put the towel on his shoulder down, and slowly threw one of her arms over his shoulder. He tucked one arm under her knee and swooped her up. She was lighter than he remembered. He shook his head. Though he tried to fight it. He kissed her forehead as it rested on his shoulder. He carried her to her bed. It wasn't made. He laid her down and tucked her in. He turned off the light and went to walk out the door.

Just then he left a little tug on his hand and it stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked down. Her little fingers wrapped around his much larger finger. He stared at her. He couldn't tell if she was awake.

"Please stay," was all she whispered.

He didn't know what to do. She could have been sleep talking. He stood for a minute. She didn't move but her hand was still holding freed his hand. Walked out the room and turned off the light to the outer rooms.

Serena sighed. She coming out of her sleep. She turned over. She was going to try to force herself to sleep. She going to pretend he was just sleeping on the couch. Just then she heard steps coming back to her room. He closed the door, removed his slacks, and crawled into bed next to her. She felt his warmth instantly.

He pulled her into his arms. It was not an apology, but he didn't need one. He just needed her. He kissed her forehead again, and they both dozed off.


	13. Chapter 13

Darien woke up to Serena's hair tickling his face and light tapping on the door. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. His other arm was tucked right under Serena. Her legs were entangled in his and hand wrapped around him. She was sleeping so peacefully. He hadn't slept this good in weeks. He missed her and he missed these mornings. He just admired her face. She looked so beautiful.

_Tap. Tap._

He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to risk waking her up. However, the knocking got louder and he knew it would only get louder if he didn't answer it. He sighed. Rolled out of bed. Grabbed his shirt, and answered the door. When he opened it, he saw her little cute face.

"Dr. Meany?" She looked at him so confused.

"Rini! You're up early!"Darien said in shock. "Oh shoot. You're mom is still sleeping." He whispered as he closed the room door. He knew she had been having a hard time sleeping so he wanted to let her rest.

"I am a little hungry."She said grabbing his hand to lead him to the kitchen. "Can you help me with the cereal?"

He scratched his neck while she dragged him. "Cereal huh? Do you really want all that sugar to start the day?"

Rini stopped and turned around. She glared at him. He laughed.

"You are just like your mother." He picked her up and placed her into one of the stools in front of the counter. "So which cereal will it be today?"

"Chocolate ones!" She said excitedly.

He poured her cereal and her milk. He then went to the coffee pot to make some coffee.

"So... why were you sleeping in Mommy's bed? And how come you're not in pajamas?" Rini asked before putting a huge scoop of cereal in her mouth.

Darien froze mid coffee scoop. "Well Rini... You see..." He turned around. "After helping your mommy move all your gifts up, I helped her clean a little, and while we were cleaning, she fell asleep!"

Rini laughed. "Mommy would do that. She hates cleaning."

"I know! And so I had to do all the cleaning, and then afterwards I didn't want her to sleep on the couch...so I carried her to her bed. But...after carrying her to her bed, I must have been so tired I passed out on her bed too!" He looked at Rini.

"Hmmm? Okay! Mommy can be pretty heavy... you must have used all your energy!"

"You are so right! I did." Darien turned back around to his coffee.

"How long is mommy going to sleep for?" Rini asked.

"Well she has been working a lot and she had a busy day with your yesterday, so I am sure just a few hours longer."

"What are we going to do until then?"

"Well...I need to get ready and change for the day. You can come up and watch TV in my apartment while I do that so Serena can have it nice and quiet?"

"Okay!"

Rini finished her cereal. Brushed her teeth and got ready. Darien took her upstairs, allowing Serena to rest.

"Darien?"Rini said as she was coloring on the floor and he sat on the couch.

"Yes, Rini?"

"Do you think my mom is pretty?"

The question threw Darien for a loop. He looked at Rini, "Well that is loaded question." He laughed.

"Do you?" She looked up at him.

He laughed. "Of course I do."

Rini chuckled."Hmm... I heard her Aunty Lita talking and she thinks you're a hunk, whatever that means."

Darien blushed. He looked up at the clock. It was almost 12:30. "So... Rini want to go see if your mommy is up?"

"Can I finish my picture? I want you to hang it on your fridge. Your apartment needs color."

He laughed. "Fine."

Back at Serena's apartment. Serena rolled over to feel an empty bed. She looked up and around the room, he was gone. She sighed. Rolled out of bed. Peaked outside her room. It was still quiet. "Rini?" She called. No answer. "Hmmmm...must still be sleeping." She shrugged. Her daughter did like to sleep in like her. She decided to hop in the shower. As the water hit her skin, she could only think of Darien, how she wished he had stayed this morning. _'Why did he leave?'_ she thought to herself. _'Did she push him too far? Was him and Lina really a thing? No because he wouldn't have come to the party, right?'_

_"_Ugh." She got out of the shower. Dried herself off, laid on her bed for a second. She thought about making it. But what was the use, she was only going to mess it up again when she laid down at night. She heard a noise in the kitchen and popped up.

"Rini?" She yelled opening the door to her room.

"Yes mommy!" The little girl yelled from the living room.

"What are you doing? Are you hungry?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nope. Darien made me cereal already."

"He did?" Serena didn't even notice Darien in the pantry until he walked out.

"Yeah, she tapped on the door this morning, and we got up. Had breakfast. Then got ready for the day!" He said smiling.

"Oh, okay." Serena nodded and looked around her apartment. All of Rini's gifts were organized and her kitchen sink was empty for the first time in a while. She then saw the ramen on the table and she laughed. "Was this from last night?" She asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, you kind of passed out!" Darien smirked.

"Yeah because you didn't want to clean." Rini scolded her and crossed her arms.

Serena looked at Darien confused. He gave her the _'Just go with it'_ look and she nodded. "I need coffee."

"I was going to make you a fresh pot, but I think you are out of coffee."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"But we can go to Uncle Andrews!" Rini jumped up.

"Why do I feel like you want to go for the shakes not for me to get coffee?" Serena asked with grin.

Rini stuck her tongue out.

"Come on it is still her birthday weekend." Darien winked at her.

"Am I really being out numbered right now?" Serena asked.

"Yup!" Rini smiling ear to ear.

"Okay fine." Serena placed her hands up surrendering. "Go get your shoes and a hair tie."

Rini ran to her room as the two watched. When she was in her room. Serena walked over to Darien in the kitchen. "Thank you for letting me sleep and everything." She stood right in front of him. Looked up, tilted her head and gave a sweet smile.

"Of course. I told you, I will always be here for you two." He looked back into her big blue eyes. He moved in closer to her.

He was now so close to her, she could smell his cologne. She loved being this close to him. He continued to just look at her. In the background they could hear Rini digging in her room for either her shoes or her hair ties, they were weren't sure, but neither of them broke their stare.

Finally he stood on her tip toes and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and whispered."I am sorry for the other day, and the day afters after that."

Darien laughed and with one quick motion Darien picked her up and placed her on the counter. "I forgave you a long time ago."He said kissing her back."This whole thing is new to me and I know it is to you too, but I know I want to be here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his forehead on hers.

"MOMMY!" They both jumped. Rini came running from her room."I cannot find my yellow hair ties!" She observed the scene in the kitchen. "Mommy, why are you on the counter?"

Serena looked at Serena. "I am on the counter...because..."

"There was spider on the floor and you know how your mom is with those things!" Darien shouted.

"Yes! And he got it! Just as you came running out." Serena added slowly sliding off the counter with Darien's help.

Rini just kept looking at the two of them.

"How about Mommy helps you with those hair ties, so we can go!"Serena grabbed her little one's hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

Darien let out a deep breath. He was so wrapped around their fingers, and they both had no idea.

Once everyone was ready to go, they got into Darien's car and headed over to the Arcade.

"Mommy can I have a chocolate, strawberry and vanilla, like Gammy used to get me?"

"You can have whatever you want, but remember, we still need to go to dinner with your grandparents." Serena said walking through the door of the arcade as Darien held it open.

"Well, well, well what is this lovely surprise!" Andrew greeted.

"Hello Uncle Andrew!"Rini cheered."Can I get a shake with chocolate, strawberry and vanilla?!"

"Of course! Coffee for you two?"

They nodded.

"Coming up. I just cleaned that table, so have a seat and I will bring it over."

Rini sat across from Darien and Serena. Nobody said much as they waited.

"Here you all go. So any crazy plans tonight? Rini open all your gifts yet?"

"We have dinner plans, and no mommy won't let me" She said eating the little cherry on top.

"Mommies can be such killjoys some times." Andrew joked.

"Shut up, you try to sleep with a talking something going off all night." Serena fired back.

"Touche. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Andrew," Darien said putting some sugar in his coffee.

Serena looked around the table. Rini was happy with her shake and Darien took a sip of his coffee."So baby..." They both looked at her.

"I think she means me!" Rini stuck her tongue out at Darien.

"Oh sorry..." Darien said laughing.

Serena laughed. Then she took a deep breath.

"What mommy?"

"Umm.. Rini." She scratched her head."I wanted to let you know...no I wanted to ask..."

Darien froze. It was happening, which was fine with him, but he didn't know if he should be there or if should excuse himself. He wasn't sure if he should add anything in or stay quiet. Serena was stumbling all over the place.

"Mommy?" She stopped sucking on her shake.

Serena put her coffee down, looked at Darien who was looking right back at her. "Honey, I wanted to let you know...that Darien and I are-"

"In love.I know"The little girl finally finished her sentence and went back to her shake.

Darien choked on his gulp of coffee. The two looked at each other and then at her.

"Rini...are you okay with that?" Darien cautiously asked.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"Honey, look at mommy. Are you sure?"

Rini looked at her.

"Honey are you sure you are okay with mommy being with Darien?"

"Yeah. He makes you happy! He is nice and he gets me milkshakes. So he is not Dr. Meany anymore." The little girl smiled and again went back to her shake.

"Well then I guess that is that." Serena looked at Darien.

He rubbed her hand with a sigh of relief.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena watched as Rini walked away with Thomas' parents. They were leaving in two days and they wanted to spend some alone time with her.

"Bye sweetpea! Do not over do it on the sweets PLEASE!" Serena yelled.

"Oh come on Serena, she is our only granddaughter!" Pam winked.

Rini smiled as she grabbed her grandmother's hand.

"I will take her night bag," Jo said taking it from Serena's hand."Thank you for letting us take her. We are going to miss her."

"Anytime." Serena smiled at him."Have fun, and please control Pam on the sweets."

"I will try, but you know them two. I am outnumbered." He laughed and walked faster towards his wife and Rini.

Serena closed the door and walked over to her phone.

Text:

_'So what is the plan tonight?' Darien asked._

_'I am not sure. Thinking maybe pick up a shift?' She replied. _

_'You could do that...or we can finally go on a date?'_

_'Wait, is Darien Shields asking me on a date? I need to text my friends!'_

_'You're a dork!'He replied.'But I feel bad that I have yet to take my gorgeous girlfriend on a date just me and her...'_

Serena smiled.

_'Well then...pick me up at 6?'_

_'It's a date.'_

She put her phone down, and started to clean.

"Wait a minute...! I have nothing to wear!" She shouted out loud.

She ran to her phone. "I know exactly who to call."

Within an hour all four girls were meeting up with Serena at the mall.

"This has to be the cutest thing I have ever read!" Mina said hold Serena's phone.

'Mina?Are you using my phone?' Serena shouted from inside the changing room. 'How did you get my password?'

"I have my ways."Mina laughed.

"Sheesh Serena, why don't you throw some dirty talk into this text feed." Ray said snatching the phone.

"Guys...get off my phone!"Serena shouted pushing the curtain to the side.

"Eeeek... that is hideous!" Lita blurted.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"It is not the best item I have seen you in." Amy said making a face.

"Oh come on Aimes. You don't have to be so proper, just tell her it looks ugly!"Ray shouted."Now take it off and try on the other one that we brought you."

"That dress is extremely too short!" Serena whined.

"Well then don't forget to shave your legs!" Mina said pushing her back in the changing room and closing the curtain.

"Come on Serena, remember the night at the club...?"Lita asked only to have the three other girls turn around glaring.

"I was trying to forget that night Leets." Serena yelled back.

"I am talking about how he was all over you when he saw you in the little dress. We need to recreate that moment!"Lita suggested.

"I am with Lita on that one. Make him want to cut dinner short and take you home straight to his bed!" Ray said giggling.

Serena sighed. Opened the curtain. "Did you guys have a little drink before we met up?"

"I can say that I didn't" Amy said with a big smirk.

"Teacher's pet." Mina smirked.

"Guys stop... What do you think?" Serena said turning around and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I love it!" the girls said.

She was in a black off shoulders dress that had glitter. It was very fitted to her shape, a little above mid thigh.

"I can see beach waves and a very smokey eye!" Mina said observing her.

"It is quite lovely on you Serena. Not too much at all." Amy added.

"Ladies, I think we have a winner!" Ray shouted.

"Don't I get a say?"Serena turned around looking at the girls

"No. Majority rules Sere and we win." Lita shrugged."No let's go grab some drinks before we head back to get you ready."

"What?" Serena was confused.

"Oh Serena, your first date in how long and you thought we would let you fix yourself up?" Mina asked.

"Never going to happen." Ray said unzipping the back so she can get out of the dress.

"Guys this isn't a real first date." Serena said closing the curtain.

"But to Darien it is." Lita shot back. "So make it special."

"And try not to fall." Ray teased.

Serena came out of the dressing room."You guys are making me nervous."

They girls finished shopping, went to grab a drink and then headed back to Serena's house.

"Owwww... you are pulling my hair!" Serena yelled as Mina curled her hair.

"Shut it pain is beauty now stop moving or I am going to make your eyeliner crooked!" Ray shouted.

"Hey Sere want a drink to kill the nerves." Lita handed her a glass.

"More like kill the pain." Serena took the drink.

"Not too much Sere." Amy said smoothing out her dress."We want you to remember tonight."

After several hours of brushing, curling, spraying, powdering and pulling she was ready.

"5:45. He is still not here yet. Let's do one cheers to Serena!"Lita yelled.

"You guys are sobering up here first right?" Serena looked concerned.

"Yes mother, no drinking and driving." Mina said pouring the drinks.

"Beside you know you guys will probably wake up naked in Darien's bed..."Ray said casually.

"Ray!" Serena yelled.

"Don't act like the idea has not come across your mind. Get your shoes on!" Ray yelled back.

Serena took her drink and headed to her room to get her shoes. As she did so there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Mina said cheerfully. She opened the door. "Darien!"

"Oh my god he grabbed her roses!" Lita squealed.

"Ugh...ladies..." Darien was thrown off by all of them.

"Oh come on in Darien... Serena is getting her shoes." Amy waved him in.

"You look very nice..." Ray complimented him.

"Thanks." He responded. He felt like he was back in college and picking up a date from a sorority house.

"Yeah...so what is the plan tonight? What time are you getting her home? Are you driving? Do you plan on drinking?" Mina asked as she sipped her wine.

"Okay...enough of the 20 questions!" Serena shouted as she walked out of the hallway.

Darien turned around and was taken aback by how gorgeous she looked. "Serena..." Was all he could say while he stuck out the roses.

"Oh my god I love them!" Serena grabbed them.

"Here I will put them in a vase. You kids start heading out." Amy said.

"Don't be out too late." Mina yelled as they walked through the door.

"But don't come back too early!" Ray shouted.

"Don't do stuff we wouldn't do!" Lita yelled.

"Which isn't much!" Amy shouted as she closed the door.

Darien and Serena just laughed.

"I am so sorry about them." She said giving him a kiss.

"Ehhhh... it is out first date. Only normal." He kissed her back. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She said grabbing his hand.

"This is our ride right here." Darien pointed to the limo.

"Honey! A limo?" Serena looked surprised as the driver opened the door for her.

"Only the best. And I figured we would be drinking anyways. Safety first." He said going in after her.

The driver closed the door and went to the driver seat. Darien started to pour some champagne.

"So where are we going?" Serena asked.

"How about you just go along with the ride and be surprised." He smiled handing her the glass of champagne.

"Darien, I would have been just fine with burger from the arcade." She took a sip and tilted her head.

"I know, but I wanted to do more than that." He put the bottle down and threw his free arm around her shoulders."Maybe we can go for dessert.

She looked at him and he leaned into kiss her. What was supposed to just be one kiss turned out into a full make out session. She didn't want to pull away and neither did he. His body was turned towards her and his hand holding his cup was on her leg. From what he could feel they were so soft and he just wanted them wrapped around him in his bed. That thought excited him. Her hand was his leg and he just hoped she didn't feel how excited he was getting. They needed to make it through dinner at least.

The limo stopped. Darien sighed. He knew he had to stop kissing her.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked.

"I guess... but one more kiss." She whispered.

"If we don't get out of the limo now, we are going to end up on this floor naked, and I am not sure he wants to see that." Darien chuckled before giving her one more kiss.

Serena turned around to see the driver behind her. She shrugged, smiled and put her glass down. She got out of the car. Fixed her dress and wiped off any of Darien saliva that he left on her lips. He got out the limo and they walked in together.

"Reservation for Shields."

"This way Mr. and Mrs. Shields." The hostess said grabbing the menus.

Before Serena could correct her, Darien had nudged her to go ahead of him. They had to go up a set of stairs and once at the top, Darien grabbed Serena's hand. She looked at him.

"What? I counted 4." He said tightening his grip.

"4?"

"4 guys who just gave you the up and down. Had to crush their hopes you know?" He smirked.

"You are such a dork."

"Yeah yours, so had to make sure they knew."

They stopped at their table. It was a window view. Darien pulled out her chair as she sat down and pushed her in. He then sat next to her.

"I forgot how pretty the lights are at night."Serena said looking out the window.

He observed her. The lights made her eyes sparkle. She had the most beautiful eyes. Just one look in them and he's putty in her hands.

"Can I grab you any to drink? " the server asked.

They ordered their drinks and food. Not much was said during this date, but it was still wonderful. When they were done with their food, they ordered a few more rounds of drinks. He kissed her shoulder and she kissed his forehead.

"I think I left lipstick on your forehead." Serena laughed as she wiped it.

"Marking your territory, I see what you're doing." Darien teased sipping his drink.

"Oh do you have an issue with that?" Serena smirked at him.

"Not even a little bit." Darien kissed her. With each kiss he wanted her more and more. "So arcade for dessert?"

"hmmm." She gave him a kiss."I would rather go back to your place and see what you have for dessert there."

She knew very well Darien did not have any sweets snacks at his house.

"I will call for the check."

The check arrived and Darien paid the bill. "Don't even bother asking how much it cost. I refuse to split it!" He said to Serena as soon as she tried to look over.

Serena sighed and didn't even bother trying to fight it. When the check was closed out. She took her final gulp of her drink and they headed out.

"Babe, I am going to slip and fall down these stairs."

"I will catch you." He said holding one hand.

They made it down the stairs and their limo was waiting.

"Now that we have a little more privacy." Serena grabbed Darien by the coat and pulled him in for a kiss.

Darien let out groan..He wasn't sure if she was drunk, but he knew wanted her so bad. "We need to make it back to your apartment."

"Mmmmm let's do yours to be safe. The girls pregamed before we went shopping."

"Wherever you want." He said nibbling on her lower lip. He then moved to kiss her neck. She let a giggle.

"That giggle..."Darien was trying so hard to control himself.

The car stopped. Serena slid out first. Darien followed. He then threw her over his shoulders and ran for the elevator.

"Darien!"

"Sorry babe you walk way too slow..."

In the elevator, he put her down and smashed his lips against hers and started kissing her neck.

"Do not leave me a mark!" She yelled.

"Sorry babe, what happens in the heat of the moment..."

The door to the elevator and he again threw her over his shoulders and ran to his apartment. Once through the door, he put her down, slammed the door and pushed her against it. His hands were all over her, and once the got her butt, he lifted her up like nothing. She wrapped both arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She ran her hands through his hair. Their kiss became more and more intense. She stuck her tongue in his mouth.

In his mind his room was too far. He carried her to his living room and threw her on the couch. She stuck her hands under shirt and he took it as a cue to take it off. She ran her hands down his chest and abs. He ran lifted her skirt with one hand and grabbed her butt. Her skin was so soft. He wanted to feel every part of her body. There was no turning back now.

He stopped kissing her for a minute just to absorb what was happening.

"Darien? Are you okay?" She asked confused, hands still on him.

He leaned into kiss her. "More than okay. Just soaking in this moment right now. I hope I am not dreaming."

She wrapped both arms around his neck. She pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was softer. "You are not dreaming."

"And you're sure, this is what you want to do?"

She kissed him once more. "Yes, I want to do this with you."

***The Next Morning***

Darien woke up to the sun hitting his face. "Ugh I should have closed the curtains." He threw the small blanket over him and Serena's head. He didn't want to wake her. He kissed her shoulder and held her tighter. Memories of the night before flooded his mind. He loved her, and after last night, he hoped she knew.

He kissed her shoulder one more time.

She groaned. He kissed her cheek. She rolled over into him. Put one arm over his waist. Nuzzled her on his shoulder, right under his chin. "We didn't even make it to your bed..."

"Nope, not even close babe." He laughed and kissed her stroked her back, and dozed off again.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena ran up the stairs of the hospital stairwell, while checking her phone. She was so behind and had to pass out some meds. She was not paying attention to what was at the top of the stairs.

"Woah Serena, what is the rush?" Darien asked.

"Oh sorry Dr. Sheieds..." Se said almost out of breath.

"Babe... Dr. Shields?"

"Can't show conflict of interest. And I am in such a hurry, move!" She joked and tried to shove him out of the way.

"Say the magic work." He said with a smirk.

Serena sighed. Looked around the stairwell. Took one step forward. Stood on her tip toes and gave Darien a soft kiss. "Magical enough?" She said softly.

"Hmmm...may need one more to be sure."

"I have to go! Little guy in room three has to have his meds before I send him to Xray!"

"Just one more..."

Serena smiled at him and leaned in for one more. "I have to go now!" She shoved him out of the way and ran up the flight of stairs.

Darien watched her run. Surprisingly she didn't trip on herself. He heard the store slam. And headed down to the next floor.

After her shift was over, Serena took Rini to school, hopped in her shower and laid herself down to sleep. Darien came in and laid in bed with her. Serena felt him wrap his arms around her. "Good morning honey..." She said yawning.

"How was your shift?"

"Long. Tiring. My feet hurt. Wish my wonderful boyfriend would give me a foot rub."

He kissed her cheek. "I wish I could...but I have to head in now."

"Ugh... I miss you sleeping next to me. These four shifts in a row."

"I have no idea why you do it!"

She turned over. Hugged him. Gave him a kiss."I have to live you know. This apartment. Rini's school. That alone is eating away at bank account. I am just lucky I was able to pay off my student loans a long time ago." She was so tired she was rubbing her eyes.

"Well...I have a simple solution to that?" Darien said nonchalantly.

"Hmmm.. what is your simple solution."

"I could...move in... help you pay rent..."He shrugged again.

"Huh?" Serena's eyes popped right open. She looked up at Darien. "You mean you move out of your place and in here?"

"I mean, I am practically always here. We can of course run it by Rini...But I mean... Just a suggestion. "

Serena didn't know what to say. You loved when he was around. She loved when he woke up next to her. But she wasn't sure if it was too soon.

"Look baby, I have to go. Get some rest. Think about it and talk to your friends." He teased.

"Shut up!" She said slapping his chest.

Darien laughed."Oh don't forget, tonight is the Oncology Banquet is tonight. I will pick you up at 7."

"I know...my mom is coming over to pick up Rini while I get ready. Now go so I can take a quick nap!"

Darien kissed her forehead again and rolled out of bed. He watched as she readjusted herself in the bed. He smiled and then walked away. Serena slept for as long as she could, and like Darien had predicted she texted her friends to see what their thoughts were about Darien moving in.

_'Stop overthinking this! You are going to fry your brains even more than you did in High School.' Ray texted her._

_'I agree with Ray, Sere, he is always at your place anyways. And who said there had to be a timeline on love. You do what feels right for you too!' Mina texted as well._

"But what if he gets tired of seeing my face all the time and then we split!"Serena responded.

_'What if the sky falls from the sky?' Lita responded back._

_'Serena, ultimately this is your choice Serena. Do not let these girls bully you into moving faster than you are ready for.' Amy finally added._

_'Amy always with the thinking and logic...'Lita responded really quick._

"Hahah," Serena texted.

She placed her phone down and took a sip of her coffee. It was almost time for her to pick up Rini and she still needed to iron her dress for the event tonight. She laid her head down on the counter. She was so comfortable there she almost dozed off, until her alarm went off.

She went to get Rini and brought her back to the apartment.

"Okay buttercup. Please be good for your grandmother tonight. Mommy will pick you up and take you to school in the morning?"

"Where are you going mommy?"The little girl asked eating her noodles.

"Darien and I are going to an event for work." Serena said putting in her earrings.

"Mommy you work so much. I miss sleeping in my bed." Serena looked down at her food.

"Baby...?"Serena sat down right next to her.

"Mommy I miss when you used to work less days."

"Honey, mommy needs some money. This place costs a lot of money and you have all those toys." Serena smiled at her.

"I just miss us days..."Rini gave her mom a hug. Serena's heart hurt. She missed being with her daughter as much as she used to be, when her husband was alive.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"That is grandma. We will talk about this again tomorrow okay?" She kissed her nose.

"Mommy you got lipstick on my nose." She said with a squished face.

"Go wipe it up, and I will get the door."

Serena went to the door. "Hi mommy!"

"Mommy? I haven't been called that in years! Are you okay?" Irene asked coming in for a hug.

"Yes mommy...can you help with my dress?" She turned around and pulled up the top of her dress.

Irene zipped up her dress. "You look gorgeous honey. And whatever it is you need...you can always come to me and dad. Now where is my little Rini!?"

"Right here Grandma!" Rini came running out with her overnight bag. She hugged her mother and grabbed her grandma's hand."Love you mommy!"

They walked out together. Serena finished getting ready and true to his word Darien was there on time. They headed to the banquet. It was at a lovely hotel that was decorated so beautifully.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" Darien asked.

"I will go with you. I want to see what they have." She grabbed his arm.

The two walked to the bar and waited for their turn to order drinks. They were observing all the people that were there, and planning who they were going to say hi to next. It was almost their turn when Lina walked up to them.

"Well helllooo...Dr. Shields." She smiled. "Serena." Her smile faded.

Serena just turned around and didn't acknowledge her.

"Lina...please just walk away. My girlfriend and I would love to enjoy this night out." Darien smirked.

She huffed and walked away.

"I am sorry that happened...we are at a work function thought she would be a little more professional." Darien pulled Serena into his arms.

Serena took a deep breath. "I hate her. Even more than every girl in your fan club."

"What is this fan club? Everyone talks about!? I never once met them." Darien tried to be funny.

Serena tilted her head and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. He kissed her forehead. They ordered their drinks. Serena stayed by Darien's side as he attempted to speak with many of the doctors. Half the time they were more focused on talking to Serena, Darien was invisible.

"You know... I always said nurses make the world go round..." one of the doctors said.

"Our goal is to just make sure you guys don't kill our patients." Serena joked back.

Darien couldn't help but laugh. Her grace when she spoke. He never would have guessed this was the same girl who used to throw tantrums in the arcade.

Just then Serena got a phone call. "If you would excuse me." She walked away.

"Darien..."

"Yes Dr. Lee."

"She is a winner. What I would give to have a piece of arm candy like her." He continued to look Serena up and down. "And I bet she looks amazing in-"

"Doctor. I would stop there. I respect and look up to you and all, but make a move on my girl." He didn't finish sentence but Dr. Lee knew where this was going. He put his hands up surrendering.

'Surprise that worked...'

"Hey, babe. I have to go. My mom said Rini is crying for me." She shrugged. She looked over to see a nurse watching Darien like a hawk. She shook her head. "Sorry. I can call a cab. You can stay and I will see you back at the apartment?"

"No way! I am coming with you." He grabbed her closer so Dr. Lee could see.

"Darien, you don't have too. I know you really wanted to be here."

"Nah...I just came to show you off. And I did." He flashed her a smile. "So let's go. Rini needs us." He grabbed her hand and they started to walk out and to their car.

"You are such a dork." She said grabbing onto his arm.

"Talking about my fan club...no wonder you always get the orders you need right away. They are like putty in your hand." He said as he let her get into the car. He ran to the other side and go into the driver seat.

She was watching him as he sat in his seat. "What?"

"Nothing" She leaned in to kiss him."Thanks for coming with me."

"Of course I would come with you. Rini is missing you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it."And you honestly think after having to watch all those doctors gawking at you, I am going to let you get into a car with some weirdo?! He would probably try to seduce you...nope not happening." He laughed.

During the drive to her mom's house the idea of Darien moving in kept popping into her head. He was holding her hand as he drove and she just thought about how warm she feels when she wakes up with him holding her. He would occasionally look over to her and their eyes would meet. She remembered those eyes from when she was younger. How much even when she was mad and hating him, she loved looking into them. They were so deep, she could spend get lost in them for hours.

"I will go in and get her. I will the leave the car on so it can stay warm for you two." Darien offered as they pulled up her moms house.

"Okay." She nodded.

She watched as he got out of the car and ran up to the door. She thought for a second Rini would throw a fit seeing him, instead of her first. She was ready to get out of the car, but when she saw Rini jump into his arms. She put her seatbelt back on. She could tell that Rini had been crying. She watched as Darien comforted her as he carried her to the car. He had her bag in hand of the arm that was holding her up and rubbing her back with his free hand.

He got to the car and opened the door to let her in."Look there is your mom." Darien said as he buckled her in her carseat. He then closed the door to walk around.

"Muffin, what happened?" Serena asked concerned.

She sniffled."I...j-just...m-m-missed you." She wiped her tears.

"Aww baby." She reached her hand back to hold hers. "Well mommy is here now okay?"

"Uh huh." She wiped her tears.

Darien got in and started to drive again. The car ride was pretty quiet. Rini was dozing in and out, until finally fell asleep. Serena slowly pulled her hand away from her. She adjusted herself in her seat, leaned over the armrest and kissed Darien on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Darien asked. "I am not complaining though."

Serena let out a small laugh. She looked down and whispered. "I love you."

Darien looked over to her really quick. He smiled. "I love you too." He put his hand over hers as she readjusted herself in her seat.

They arrived to the apartment complex. Darien carried Rini to her room and tucked her in. Serena went to go get changed into more comfortable clothes. When she was done, she decided that she and Darien were going to still enjoy some much needed alone time. She walked down the hall only to be stopped by the conversation she heard in Rini's room.

_'Darien...can you sing to me?'_

_'Ummm..I am not that great of a singer. But if you would like.'_

_'I would. My daddy used to sing to me all the time when I was sad.' _

_'Okay...any song?'_

_'Yup.'_

Serena listened as she heard him sing 'You Are My Sunshine'. She couldn't help but smile.

_'Feel better?' Darien asked._

_'Yup, thank you.'_

_'Goodnight kiddo.'_

Serena ran to the kitchen, she didn't want him to know she was eavesdropping. She pulled out two glasses. One wine glass and one whisky glass for him.

"What do you have over here." Darien asked as he loosened his tie.

"Just thought maybe we could have one more drink tonight." She stated as she poured the two drinks.

"That sounds amazing." Darien said as he put his hand around her waist.

She handed him his drink. "Cheers." She said putting up her drink.

"Cheers? To what?" Darien asked still going with the motion.

"To you moving in." She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" He asked leaning in to kiss her.

She just smiled and started to walk over to the living room. "Just have to figure out where we are going to put all your stuff..."

"Guess we are going to have to get rid of a few of your things...starting with this tiny couch." Darien joked as he sat down.

"Couch stays."

"It is too small!" He protested!

"You know what you're right, I guess you should be kind of comfortable on nights you get me mad and I make you sleep out here." She turned on the TV.

Darien just watch her, the little smirk on her face. She then turned to him. His face was straight. No emotions.

"I am just kidding!" She kissed his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Darien stood and observed his apartment. He had two months before he completely move in with Serena, but given it is Darien, he had to start early. A lot of his clothes were already at Serena's place, and the big items would be moved once his lease was up, but he was starting to pack his books. He had so many. He took a minute to check his phone.

_Text from Serena 3_

_'Since when did the cleaning crew switch cleaning products? The smell is too strong. I feel like I am going to yack?'_

Darien laughed.

_'It is not that bad... try a peppermint mask.' _He responded. He put his phone for one second. Just for it to go off again.

_'And scare the poor little ones?I am going to have to suffer until I get used to it. (sad face emoji)' She sent._

_'You will be off soon...' He replied._

_'I know, can't wait to get away from this smell and to you and Rini 3' She replied._

He loved nights when they could fall asleep together. Since her hadn't actually moved in yet, Serena refused to take any money for rent, so she was still doing 3-4 shifts a week.

He put his phone down and continued to pack his books.

Later that evening. Serena and Rini came home to the smell of Darien cooking in their kitchen.

"Mmmmmm that smells good!" Rini complimented.

"Can you guess what I'm making?" He smiled at the little girl.

"Spaghetti?!" She squealed.

"Baby! Calm down! Mommy is so tired." She kneeled down to help her undo her jacket.

"Sorry mommy!"

"Go wash your hands and change into jammies." Serena kissed her daughter.

She then walked over to Darien into the kitchen, and the smell hit her like ton of bricks. She made a look.

"Are you okay?" He leaned down for a kiss.

She kissed him. Rubbed his back. "Yeah. I don't know what it is but...after being at work and around that smell. Everything that is too strong is not sitting well with me."

"Are you getting maybe a bug?"

"I am not sure. Rini ate the same thing I ate these last two days, minus the salad at work, but you have had that too and seem fine." She rubbed her stomach. It was just bothering her.

"Want me to make you something lighter?" He offered.

"No...I'll just eat the noodles. No sauce. Should be okay." She smiled. "Thanks for making dinner. I can totally get used to this."

"And you will. Once you work less and I am officially moved in, I will take care of dinner." He said plating the food.

"Thank gosh. Because Mommy's best dish is bag salad and box macaroni and cheese." Rini said coming out of her room and grabbing stuff to set the table.

"Hey! I put a lot of live in that stuff!" Serena protested.

"By love you mean canned hotdogs?" Darien teased as he put the plates on the table.

"How does this keep happening?" She went to grab some glasses for water."I am going to need a puppy just to have someone on my side."

"A puppy?!" Rini turned to her mother excitedly.

"Sorry to burst that bubble munchkin. No puppies allowed in the building." Darien said apologetically.

Rini looked disappointed.

"We will get you a puppy one day baby. But not right now while we live here." Serena said sitting down.

"Promise?" Rini asked putting her napkin on her table.

"Promise." Darien answered pouring water from the pitcher.

They all started to eat. Rini was in her happy place eating her spaghetti, while Serena just picked at her noodles and the crust of her garlic bread. She sipped on her water and even the taste of that was not settling right. Darien observed her. He was so concerned with her being sick again he didn't really eat either. Once they were done he offered to do the dishes so she could put Rini to bed and then get ready herself.

Once all the dishes were put away. He walked down the hall, peaked into Rini's room. She was fast asleep. Her little bunny stuffed animal in her arms. He then went to Serena's room. The smell of her body wash filled the room. Her hair in braids. She was trying to get comfortable. He laid down next to her. Put one hand on her stomach.

"How are you doing?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"I can't get comfortable. I tried to throw up. But nothing." She turned into him and put one hand on his waist area. "I better not be getting sick."

"I am sure you will be fine with some rest." Darien pulled her in tighter and rested his chin on her head.

He must have dozed off and before he knew it he was being woken up by the sound of Serena in the bathroom throwing up. He got up out of bed and fast.

"Babe? Are you okay?" He walked in after knocking once.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. Guess it is better I yack now to get the bug out."

"Way to go nurse on yourself. Let me get you some water." He left and was back within a minute. "I also found some pepto for you."

"Thanks honey. Give me a few minutes and I will be in bed"

"Okay shout if you need anything." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Serena finished throwing up. Took the pepto, sipped the water, cleaned herself up and headed back to bed. She would have to be up in a few more hours to take Rini to school and then she would need to go to work. She tried to force herself to sleep, but had no luck. Before she knew it, it was time for her to take Rini to school. She had a few errands run then off to work she went. Though she was able to take a small nap, she was exhausted and couldn't keep anything down.

"Babe...?" Darien whispered as he walked into the room they kept the infants in."How are you holding up."

She was changing on of the new admits. "I just want this to be a 24 hour bug."

"Should you be here?"Darien was concerned for both her and the patients.

"I am okay. Dr. Shields."She tossed away a dirty diaper. "Just need to keep my mask on." She picked up the baby so gently. He was still hooked up to tubes.

"How is little man doing?" Darien walked over to push the rocking chair behind her.

"He is doing okay. His weight hasn't gone down. So plus." Serena reported. She sat down in the chair and started to rock him softly.

"Did his labs come back?"

"Yeah...no change in the numbers. We just need to keep monitoring him." She was tracing his little face with her index finger."His mom needed a small break. So I offered to watch him for a little bit. He is so cute."

Darien rubbed the babies head softly with his index and middle finger. He watched as Serena gazed at the baby. She looked so happy and comfortable. He couldn't help but think about one day coming home to her hold their baby. He started to smile.

"Are you off after you look at him?" Serena asked softly.

"Yeah. I am going to go home now. Probably stop by the gym. Want me to get Rini from your mom?"

"Up to you. She is packed for the night to be there." She looked up at him.

"I will text you if I go get her." Darien put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Have a good night."

Darien wanted to kiss her goodbye, but Serena made it clear their work life was strictly professional. Though everyone knew they were together, she wanted to be as professional as possible on the clock. She already had enough nurses talking behind her back. "Have a good night. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as she continued to rock the baby.

After Darien went to the gym, he headed back to the apartment. He was going to get Rini to make it easier for Serena to get her ready for school the next day, but Irene told him she was already asleep and to not wake her. So, he was just going to go back to his place to see what else can be packed away. However on his way to the elevator he was able to see the light lining around the door to Serena's apartment.

He looked at the door confused. Serena was at work. Her parents were at home. He was the only other person with a key. He jiggled the door nob it wasn't locked. Typically he would laugh because Serena again forgot to lock the door but the fact the light was on threw him off. He opened the door slowly. He wasn't sure what he was going to see on the other side so he did it with caution. For a minute he couldn't see any signs of anyone being in there. So he opened it a little more.

"Hello?" He yelled.

"It's just me, Darien." Serena said. He was a little surprised it was her.

"Sere, babe? Are you okay? You're off early." He closed the door and walked over to her in the living room. He wasn't going to lie her voice gave him a sense of relief.

She was sitting on the couch. Head rested in her hands. "They sent me home because the wanted to be extra cautious with the little humans."

"Oh...still not feeling good? I can make you some soup. I was just going to be in my place packing, but it can wait." Darien wrapped his arm around her.

She rubbed her face.

"Babe seriously, you're worrying me. What's up?"

"Nothing just not feeling good and thinking about this move?" She said readjusting herself.

"What about it?" Darien sat up closer to her.

"Think we are going to need a bigger space." She held up a piece of paper for him to look at.

"What is this?"He took the paper from her.

"When they decided to send me home...Jeannette wouldn't stop joking about my throwing up...She kept insisting I get tested...I told her there was no reason too. But on my way home I couldn't stop thinking about the chances, and I stopped by clinic..."

"W-What is this paper?" Darien flipped it back and forth, until he saw the printed side.

He read it over and over. "Serena."

She just nodded."They did the test 5 times. I told them to check again and again."

"We're having a baby?" Darien asked.

She just nodded.

Darien looked away for a second. Then he looked over to her. A smile came across his face. "We're having a baby!"

"I know Darien." She finally looked over to him and saw the smile on his face.

"Baby! We are having a baby! You and me! We are going to be a family. Me, you, Rini and little bean."

"You're not worried?" Serena asked."This is a big deal. And we haven't been together that long."

He wrapped his arms around her. Kissed her forehead. "I don't care. I mean I know that this is a big deal. But, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you at the arcade. You, Rini and this baby are going to complete my life."

He kissed her cheek, again and again, until he reached her mouth. He kissed her lips.

"You're not mad?" She asked kissing him back.

"Not even a little bit." He kissed her again. This time deeper.

She let out a soft moan."Honey, maybe we should slow down." She gasped.

"Why? We are already pregnant. I say we make the most of the time we have to ourselves until we have two little ones running around." He popped up out of his seat and picked her up quickly.

"Careful! I am pregnant you doof" She yelled.

"Right sorry. I'll remember for next time." He carried her to their room and shut the door behind him. Now that she was carrying his child he wanted to make sure she knew how much more he loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

Darien took a deep breath. Counted backwards from ten and knocked on the door to Serena's parent's home. There was no answer. So he tried one more time. This time he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door swung open.

"Hey Darien!" Sammy greeted with a smile. He was a little out of breath."Rini and Sere aren't here if you're looking for them."

"Sammy, don't be rude." Irene scolded him from behind."Come in sweetie."

Sammy moved to the side to let Darien in.

"Thanks Sam." Darien bowed to Irene.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She offered him.

"Just water please." He smiled at her. "Is Ken here?"

"Yeah he is in the kitchen follow me." Irene waved him over.

"Are you okay man?" Sammy asked. "You look flushed."

Darien adjusted his color. "I am good." He walked into the kitchen. Ken was sitting on the dining table with a cup of tea. He was reading the paper, which he put down to acknowledge the presence of their guest.

"Darien, to what do I owe this pleasure." He pointed to the seat, signaling Darien to sit down.

Darien sat down, as Irene put a cup of water in front of him.

"Dear are you sure you don't want any else?" She offered.

"I am good with water." He nodded.

"Mom... I am here too...maybe I want something!" Sammy shouted.

"Then get it yourself. You live here. He is our guest." Irene shot back.

"Ugh!" Sammy threw his hands up in defeat as he sat down with his dad and Darien.

Irene stood behind Ken. She placed her hands softly on his shoulders.

"Ken, Irene, and Sammy..." Darien started. "As you know I am madly in love with your daughter. She is wonderful women. Great mother. She is everything I could want in a women and a million times more than I think I really deserve. She brings out the best in Rini, I never thought that I could ever love a little person so much. She is so full of life. She brings so much happiness to the picture."

"Oh my god." Irene whispered.

"What?"

"Sammy shut up." Irene hissed swatting her little hand at him.

Darien took another sip of water. Cleared his throat. "Sir...I am requesting your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

Ken looked at Darien. Adjusted himself and then folded both hands on the table. "Son."

"Sir." Darien replied.

"Though I am delighted and feel a great deal of respect that you came to me asking for her hand." He adjusted his glasses."I cannot say yes, until I know for sure that you know and understand exactly what it is you are getting into."

"Ken?" Irene said sitting across from him.

"Honey, listen. You are not just marrying Serena and becoming her husband. You are going to be a stepfather to our one and only grandchild at the moment. Do you understand what that title means? Do you truly understand that responsibility? I know young, attractive with money are often used to the fancy, late nights out. Those nights will have to come to an end. Are you really okay with that?"

Darien was staring back at Ken. Listening carefully.

"Do you honestly understand everything they have been through?They, and I say they because I want you to know it is Serena and Rini, need someone who they can rely on. Someone who will not back out when times get tough." He took a deep breath."You have not been around long. Though we, Sammy, Irene and myself do appreciate all you have done, you haven't seen the worst times with those two. How will I know that you will not walk away when it happens? I mean Rini is not yours what if on a bad day she pushes you."

Sammy let out a laugh. Though she was great, she had her Serena moments. He then looked over to Darien, as his mother was doing as well.

"Will you honestly be able to handle that? Like I said Darien, they have lost a lot. They can't lose anymore."Ken emphasized.

There a brief moment of silence. Darien sat up straight. Took another sip of water."Sir, I understand that they have been through a lot. I understand _you guys_, have been through a lot. You went from enjoying retirement, to becoming basically parents again. You guys have been helping Serena so much with Rini. Picking her up. Letting her stay here."

"And we would do for the rest of our lives if we had to." Irene said with a smile.

"I know, but it is time I stepped in for that, permanently."

"Darien." Ken tried to reason.

"Sir. I love Serena and Rini with all that I have. I know that will never change. I promise you. I will be the best husband and stepfather. I will provide them the best life I can give. I will never turn my back on them. For better or worse, Sir, I promise. They will always be my number 1s."

Irene started to tear.

"Oh my god, come on mom..." Sammy said handing her a tissue. He then turned to Darien. "You promise to take care of both of them and treat Rini like she is one of your own? I know she isn't yours, but you need to promise that when you two decide to have more children, she will be treated just the same as them."

"You all have my word." Darien looked at Sammy and then at Ken. "I love that little girl, and I will treat her like she is mine."

Ken exhaled. He removed his glasses, wiped them off. Then he put them back on. "Well...then I guess all I can say is..."

Darien straighten his posture. His heart was beating so fast.

"You better take care of my girls. They are everything to me and I will hold you to your promise." He stood up. Put his hand out for Darien.

Irene started sobbing as Darien stood up to shake his hand. He then turned around to hug Irene. Sammy around the table to high five and hug him.

"I think we should do a little celebrating. How about I cut the pie I made today?" Irene suggested. She ran to the kitchen and pulled out a knife.

"With ice cream?" Sammy asked.

Darien smiled. Now all he had to focus on was making sure she said yes.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena woke up from her nap. She again just worked 4 days straight, and with being a little over 3 months pregnant she was burnt out. She groaned. Turned over. Looked at the clock. 4:15. Her eyes widened. She popped up. "Oh my god, Rini!" She threw on her shirt and hopped about the room trying to get her sweats on. She ran through the door. She misstepped and her socks slipped across the wooden floors, and with loud thump she fell backwards. "Owwww..."

"Serena?!"

"Mommy?!"

Rini's voice surprised her. "Rini?" She called out.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Are you hurt?" Darien came running over. Rini following behind him.

"I just ate shit! What do you think?" She slowly turned to her side so she could grab the hall table leg as support.

"Slow down. Let me help you." Darien put his arms around her and gently helped her up. "Are you okay? Did you hit anything? Should I take you to the hospital to get checked out?"

She held onto Darien. Straightened herself out. "Darien, I am okay. You worry too much."

"I would feel better if we just went." He pleaded.

She placed one hand on his face. "We are okay. I will let you know if I need to go." She smiled."You may be a doctor, but I am a nurse."

He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine, but any signs of bleeding or cramping and I am calling an ambulance to take you!"

She just nodded and looked over to see Rini standind behind Darien. "Oh my god baby! How did you get here? Mommy is so sorry, I overslept."

Rini looked at her mom. "It is okay Mommy, Darien came to get me. I was almost the last kid to be picked up, but this time Janey was."

"Why don't we get out of the hallway. You sit down, and put you feet up?" Darien held her and nudged her out.

"You made it on time?" She looked at Darien. "How?"

"Well normally I get a text at about 230-245 from you and today I didn't. So I called and you didn't pick up, so I figured." They both sat on the couch and Rini sat on the floor doing to do some homework.

"You were still sleeping." Rini completed his sentence.

"Honey, I am so sorry. Mommy was so tired." She rubbed her face as she leaned back. "Do you forgive me?"

Rini smiled at her mother. "Of course I do, but can I have an ice cream after dinner?"

The two adults laughed. "Yes you can."Darien grabbed a pillow and tucked it behind her for more back support.

"Darien, I am fine." She protested.

"Serena, that is my baby in there, being carried by the love of my life."

Serena groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I am going to order take out for dinner. Chinese sound good?"

Both girls nodded. Darien stepped away from a second to order the food. When he came back he brought her a glass of water and a juice for Rini.

"Thanks honey." Serena grabbed the glass and leaned into give him a kiss. She let out a sigh.

"Honey, I thought you were going to cut back on hours?" Darien asked rubbing her stomach. There was no belly there but it was a natural instinct.

"I was, but then I thought about the fact that you still have your lease, we are looking for a bigger place, my lease isn't up for another three months, bills..."She put the glass to the side and rubbed her face.

"I am not sure if you know... but I am a doctor." He looked at Serena as she turned to him.

"And...?"

"I could take of us... all of us...and you won't have to give up you shopping sprees with Mina"He joked.

"Well I don't want to just be a stay at home mom. I became a nurse for a reason. I like working."

"Serena, I am not saying quit, I am saying cut back. Remember we talked about 2 shifts a week. Preferably not back to back?"

She just slumped. She loved being on the floor with all those kids. Being around them was magical.

"Come on, you can spend more time with Rini, before little one comes. You can get rested. I won't nag you as much...?"He looked at her with his eyebrow lifted.

She looked at Darien. He was serious. "I will think about it. I am already scheduled to the end of the month." She shrugged.

He just looked at her.

"When this month is over, I will really think about cutting back, okay?" Serena smiled at him.

"Promise?"

"Yes." She leaned back. Rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

***Two Weeks Later***

Darien was sitting at a table at the Arcade with Ray, Mina, Lita, Andrew and Amy via video chat. Serena was at work, and Rini was at school.

"So... what was so important you needed all of us here?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I am on my break, so you need to speak fast Darien." Amy said.

"This is so weird that Amy is on the computer and Serena isn't here... I feel like we are about to plot something." Mina said taking a bite of her fry.

"Nothing gets past you does it Leets?" Darien smirked.

"Well spit it out!" Mina yelled.

Darien reached in his pocket, and placed a little blue velvet box on the table.

"OH MY GOD!" Mina squealed

"Meen, shhhhh!" Andrew hissed at her.

"Shush me one more time." She threatened him.

"Hey, guys, focus!" Ray scolded. She then turned back to Darien. "Can I see?"

"No you cannot see!" Amy yelled."Serena needs to be the first to see it!"

"What?!" Lita crossed her arms.

"Guys..really? Darien obviously asked us here for a reason..."He pointed to Darien signaling him to talk.

"Thanks Andrew."He took the box back and put it in his pocket. "Guys I need this moment to be special. You guys know how Thomas did it."

The group looked at each other with sad eyes. They remember the day she called them. She was crying. She described that moment so well, it was like they were there. She talked about rose petals and candles. It was big part of her life.

"I am not trying to top him. I just want her to remember this day, like she will always remember that day." He looked at the group.

"Wel... Then I guess we really need to start brainstorming!" Ray said with a smile on her face.

The group went back and forth with their ideas. Each one was either not enough for Darien or way too cheesy. He was starting to get frustrated with this situation. He needed this to be right. He was about to snap.

"Darien...you love her. She loves you."Ray said placing her hand on his. "Don't over think this. This is about you, her and Rini. Remember that."

Darien looked at Ray and he smiled. Then he figured it out.

"I got this." Darien leaned into the group.

'Oh my gods' and 'Awws' could be heard by the tables around them. This was going to be a special moment for all of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Darien stepped out the shower. Wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiped the steam from the mirror. Looked at himself and sighed. Today was not the day that he had played in his head for the last two weeks. It was the furthest from perfect. He turned on the water, ran it over his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

The day started like a morning Darien had only seen a handful of times in the time he and Serena had been together. Rini and Serena arguing because Rini was taking extra long to get ready and the two again had overslept. Usually they try to get up before Darien is back from his morning jog, but this time the girls were out cold until he had to shake them up. From there it was chaos and no matter how hard Darien tried to help the situation nothing made it better. Rini wanted cereal but she only had time for toast. Serena wanted her to have her hair in braids but they settled for a pony tail. It got to the point that Serena had to run off without taking her to school. Since Darien could report to rounds when he wanted, he was able to take her. From there the day just snowballed.

Darien rinsed his tooth brush. Dried his hands and face, and stepped out of the bathroom. He watched as Serena put away their take out dinner. She was off in her own little world, and didn't notice him watching her. It had been a long day for her too, and her hormones got the best of her to say the least.

_***Flashback***_

_Darien finally arrived to the hospital. He was thirty minutes later than he normally was, not only because of the morning chaos but also the traffic coming in. He was so focused on the coffee stain he had on his shirt, he hadn't noticed the commotion around him. Rini had thrown a small fit when he dropped her off and as a result he spilt coffee on himself._

_"Dr. Shields watch out!" Screamed a nurse as she ran by with looked like blankets and supplies._

_"Slow down nurse! What is the commotion?" By the time he finished the sentence the nurse was down the hall and didn't hear him. He turned around and to his surprise saw Serena running towards him too. She was looked worried and scared. He was looking at her notes one side and holding supplies on the other. She too was so out of it she didn't see him standing in front of her. She was supposed to bump into him when he caught her. "Woah Serena, please slow down. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." He held her by the shoulders and she looked at him._

_"Sorry Dr. Shields, I am rushing to the emergency room."_

_"Sere, you're a peds oncology nurse...what are you doing in the ED?" He was confused._

_"You don't know?" She looked at him. Took a deep breath. "There was a huge pile up on the bridge, tons of victims coming in. We don't have enough peds nurses so I am being pulled." She watched as other nurses ran by. "I need to go." She pushed past him and scurried along._

***End Flashback***

Darien stepped into the kitchen. "Serena, you had a really long day, and you shouldn't be on your feet."

"I know, I just have a few more things I need to do and I will go shower."

"Or...you can stop here. Let me finish and head to the shower." He smirked at her.

Serena looked at him. "Darien..."

"Serena..."Darien crossed his arms. "You heard what the doctor said. For the baby."

***Flashback***

_Darien sat at his computer charting. With a few nurses down assisting in the ED he was backed up do to the extra work the other nurses had to take on. He looked at his watch. '5:45PM' He and Serena had a reservation at 7 at a beautiful french restaurant that Serena had been raving about. He texted Serena to see if she was almost done, but no word. His pager went off again. He was trying to ignore it because he wanted to head out, but considering it was the third time it went off, he had no choice. "OB 911. Call extension 6881" Darien looked at the pager. 'Why was OB paging him?' He looked as the pager flashed and flashed. Then he put two and two together, and he was off. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator he ran up the stairs and rushed the nurses station._

_"Dr. Shields!" The nurse down the hall waved to him."She's in here!"_

_He ran back down the hall. "What happened?!" He stormed in the room. Serena was laying back on the bed. She was hooked up to an IV bag and the machines around her were beeping. "Is she okay?How is the baby?" He looked at the nurse. "Where is the doctor? Someone answer me!"_

_"Dr. Shields! Calm down!" The nurse demanded. "She needs to rest."_

_"Darien...?" A little whisper came from behind him._

_"Sere..." He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. He kissed her hand softly. "What happened?" He whispered._

_"Dr. Shields." A deep voice spoke behind him. He turned around. "I am Doctor Siam, Head of OB." He put out his hand._

_"Hello Doctor." Darien said reaching out to shake his hand."Is she going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay?" Darien looked back at Serena._

_"She will be perfectly fine!" Dr. Siam said. "I am going to say she is just dehydrated, and probably hungry. As a result she collapsed."_

_"Collapsed. What do you mean...?" He looked at the doctor and back to Serena. "Serena, what does he mean?"_

_Serena sighed and rubbed her face. "I was so busy... I guess I forgot." _

_Dr. Siam chuckled. "Sounds like the story across the hospital today." He scratched his head. "I will tell you what, we will finish this bag of fluids. Monitor her vitals, and if you promise to eat after, we will discharge her." Dr. Siam looked at Serena. _

_"Can I come back to work tomorrow?" Serena asked._

_"No!" Darien yelled._

_"I am going to agree with Dr. Shields, Serena." He removed his glasses and folded in his pocket. "I want you to take a few days off. Follow up with OB then return."_

_"A few day?" Serena questioned._

_"Yes!" Darien demanded._

_Serena looked at Darien. He looked back at her. He was not going to budge. She sighed. "Fine!" She crossed her arms._

_"Stop pouting!" Darien kissed her hand again. "Your face may freeze like that." He tried to make her laugh._

_***End Flashback***_

Darien let out a small chuckle.

"Dare...?" Serena asked walking out of the bathroom. Darien looked up at her. She was in a tank top and sweat pants. Given her tiny figure, you could start to see the tiny pump she was growing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing..." Darien smirked as he walked over the couch.

"No!" Serena said walking over and plopping down next to him! "Tell me!"

"Can you be careful? You're pregnant!" Darien pulled her closer to him.

"I am not going to break Darien! Doctor said I was fine!" She scrunched her face as he kissed her nose.

"I know what he said. I was there." He grabbed her hand. "I just want to make sure you two are okay!" He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

He looked at her hand.

***Flashback***

_The two returned to the apartment at a quarter past 8PM. They missed their reservation, and given Serena was so tired they decided take out was going to be the best option._

_"I am going to change really quick." Serena said walking down the hall._

_"Are you hopping into the shower now? Food should be here soon." Darien asked._

_"No I will shower after I eat and clean everything up." She yelled from the room."Just don't like eating in my scrubs... you know too many germs."_

_Darien shrugged as he heard the door knock. He paid and thanked the delivery guy. He took the food to the dining table. He slowly took the food out as he heard Serena go through her closet. _

_"Serena!" He called. "Food is here. Do you want water?"_

_"Coming!" She yelled stomping down the hall."And yes!"_

_"Babe please don't run! I don't want to end up back at the hospital."_

_"Calm down!" She said sitting down._

_Darien placed the glass of water in front of her. _

_"Thanks honey."_

_"It is no French food, but it will due for now." He shrugged as he sat next to her. _

_"Ehh... that stuff is so overrated." Serena started to put food on her plate. "Want some noodles?"_

_Darien just watch her. Even though she was not in a fancy dress at a 5 star restaurant she looked happy._

_"Darien? Noddles?"_

_He kept looking. She put the box down. Snapped her fingers, and he snapped out of it. "Huh?"_

_"Are you that tired? I have been asking if you want noodles." She smiled at him._

_"Ummm yeah... t-thank you."_

_She started to put some food on his plate. He took a sip of his water. "Serena?" _

_"Hmmmm?" She kept her focus on his food. Considering how klutzy she was the last thing she wanted was to spill on the floor. _

_He put his hand on her serving hand. She paused and looked at him with her soft smile. "What? You can't say there is food on my face...I didn't eat yet!" _

_"No it is not that." _

_"Then what's wrong?"_

_"Tonight..."_

_She looked at him confused. She put the box of food and serving spoon down. He kept one hand on hers. "What about it?"_

_He took a deep breath. "I had this whole night planned in my head... We were going to start early. We were going to go to get off early."_

_"Honey is this about the reservation? I am sorry... But we can go back another day?"_

_"No let me finish." He gripped her hand tighter. We were supposed to get off early, pick up Rini. Get dressed and enjoy a nice dinner, and before the night ended I was going to ask you the most important question I have ever asked anybody in my life."_

_He released her hand and she pulled it back. She watched him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was starting to get nervous._

_"Now I realize, after what happened with you at work, and watching you here..." He looked up at her."All those little details don't matter. I only wish that Rini was here...but I can't wait anymore..."_

_He stood up. Reached in the drawer behind her. Pulled out a small blue box. Turned to her, and got down on one knee._

_"Darien?" She whispered._

_"Serena, will you please do me the honors of being my wife?" He opened the box._

_"Am I dreaming?" She laughed. "Is this the dehydration?"_

_"No. I am serious. I to spend the rest of my life with you, and though this is not engagement night I wanted, I can't wait any longer for another come along." _

_She giggled._

***End Flashback***

"Darien!? What is wrong with you today?"

He shook out of his trance. Looked up at Serena, then back at her hand. He kissed forth finger on her left hand that now had diamond ring on it. "Nothing. I just want want to make you're okay." He pulled her to kiss her again. " I lose you... I lose everything."

She kissed him back. "Honey you need to stop worrying! I will take care of myself. I promise."

"I am going to make sure of it too!" He wrapped both arms around her, and held her as they dozed off watching tv.


	20. Chapter 20

Serena giggled as Lita went to offer her a glass of wine. "Lita, I am not drinking tonight." Suddenly the four girls sitting on the floor turned and looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean you're not drinking tonight?" Amy asked. Her look of confusion turned into her examining Serena.

"Serena we now you're getting married soon, but it is too early to start dieting..."Ray blurted out before she took a sip from her glass.

"Ray!" Mina shouted.

Her eyes widened. She realized that she may have spoke too soon.

"Ray what are you talking about...how did you know I am getting married?" Serena asked with a confused face.

"Well Darien...may...have...WAIT?! You said yes?!" Ray jumped to her feet.

"Ray...spill the damn wine and I will murder you!" Serena scolded her. "And of course I said yes!" She threw her left hand out showing the girls the ring. In unison they screamed. They all went into hug her only to have Serena put her hands up for them to stop. "Guys... careful...I'm..."

"Pregnant!" Amy squealed!

"AMY!" Lita yelled. "That is not a funny joke! Serena is a going to be self conscious."

"Leets...it is okay." She smiled. Place her left hand over her belly. "And beside...Amy is right."

Mina and Ray looked at each other..."HOW!?" was all they could ask.

Serena giggled again. "Well ladies, when a man and a women really love each other..."

"Shut up Dingus! We know how..but how long?"

Serena poured herself a glass of water, she then answered all the girls questions as they drank, and started to plan her big day. She couldn't help but get a little nervous. The girls weren't around to help her plan her first wedding so the idea of letting them have a say, with all their different personalities made her think about eloping.

A little over a week later, Darien sat a table waiting for Serena and Rini to arrive. He was looking over the menu when he suddenly sensed someone plop down on the seat closest to him. He put his menu down, to see Serena throwing her purse over the chair and Rini sitting quietly. On a normal day Serena would have greeted him with a kiss before she sat down.

"Hello babe!" He was trying to get her to smile and lighten the mood."How was your day?"

"I am late..." Serena threw up the menu.

Darien looked at Rini. She shrugged. "Can I have spaghetti?"

"Of course you can." Darien responded as Serena still held the menu up. "Honey...are you okay?" He reached over and put her menu down. He smiled when she looked at him.

"I am hungry...and I just sat in an hour of traffic...after sitting in a germ infested doctors office for way too long." She put the menu up again.

Rini tugged Darien's arm. He looked over to her. She used her hand to tell him to scoot closer to her. He did as directed. She then whispered into his ears. "My dad used to say when she was like this...she was angry..." She giggled. "Just wait until she eats, she will be better."

Darien sat up right. He looked at Rini who was smiling. He then nodded. He then looked around hoping to flag down a waiter. He was able to get the attention of the server from across the way. She was a blond, maybe in her late teens or early twenties.

"Hello, my name is Candice, I will be helping you tonight." She smiled at Darien, who smiled back at her.

"Well Candice, thank little one will get spaghetti. For myself...what would you recommend?"

"You can actually call me Candy." She straightened her posture. "And actually.. I can show you the few items I would recommend." She then leaned over Darien to point through the menu.

Rini looked up the women. She did kind of look like her mom, but had too much make up on.

"Okay Candy..." Darien said awkwardly.

At the sounds of that Serena put her menu down. She looked Darien. He was looking up at the server as she shook her hips and giggled at his little comments. This went on for what seemed like forever. Darien hadn't even noticed that she was watching him. Her hanger finally got the best of her. She cleared her throat.

Darien and Candy both turned to her. Darien's smile faded and Candy looked confused.

"Candy was it...?" Serena asked sarcastically. "Did you just want to join us?"

"Serena...?"

"What Darien, or would you just rather we leave so you can keep flirting with her?"

"Serena...calm down."

"Don't, tell me to calm down! If you are going to flirt at least be a little more considerate of the fact _my daughter_ is right next to you."

"Honey, I am sure that is just the hunger talking. Just let's get our order in and..."

Serena closed her menu. Turned to grab her bag. "You know... I am not hungry any more. Ring, let's go!"

"But mommy..."

"I will pick you up something on the way home." She stood up grabbed Rini's jacket. "Besides don't want to mess up Darien's game over here."

Rini stood up and Serena snatched her hand. The two were off. Darien sat there confused. He looked at the empty table, the people around him staring, and then the server. He threw a 20 on the table for her trouble and left to chase after her. Serena was lucky enough to get close parking so she was able to get Rini in and drive off fairly quick. Darien just watched as her car drove away.

Eventually Serena and Rini made it home. True to her word she picked up some food Rini. She was so annoyed she didn't remember to pick up food for herself. She opened the door to her apartment, helped Rini remove her jacket and shoes. She walked into the kitchen, only to find Darien sitting there waiting for her. He had ordered some food and brought it home for her.

"Serena...where have you been?"

"Had to get my child food. Figured you would want more time to be with 'Candy'"

Darien chuckled. "You have to be kidding me." He got up from the table.

"Why are you even here?" She started to plate Rini's food.

"Let me see..my fiance lives here." He stood right next to her. She moved away from him. Just for him to move closer.

"Darien, I am not in the mood for your games okay." She moved over again. "Rini! Food honey!"

Darien stared at the one plate she prepared.

"Did you only get food for her?"

She ignored him.

"Serena...did you get food for yourself." He grabbed her free hand, stopping her from walking to the table.

"Oh suddenly you care? An hour ago you were so wrapped up in your little 'friend' I am sure I could have sat there all night without ordering and you wouldn't notice!" She snatched her hand away from him, placed the food down. She got a little stomach cramp and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Serena...? What is wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Would you stop!? Whatever you think I was doing with that waitress, I wasn't! I just asked her what she recommended."

Serena looked at him."Right a place you have been to multiple times and you needed recommendations? Do I look stupid, you were trying to make a conversation." She went back to the kitchen to grab Rini a cup of water. "Rini get out here now to eat!"

Darien threw his arms down. When she walked past him, he grabbed her by her shoulder. She wouldn't look at him.

"I am trying to make dinner for my kid...she is hungry."

"And you need to calm down! I wasn't doing anything. I am sure it is the hormones telling you otherwise, but I love you!" He kissed her cheek.

She let out a breath. She finally looked up at him. He looked back at her.

"I am sorry." He said kissing her forehead."I wasn't flirting with her. You are the only person I want."

"Fine." Was all she said.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I got you food because I knew you would forget for yourself. Can you please eat something?"

"I am not hungry.." She rubber her face.

"Right you're just hangry!" He chuckled as he unwrapped the food.

Serena paused. She hadn't heard someone call her that in so long. She put her hand on her stomach..."Who told you about that name?"

Darien looked at Rini as she came skipping in the room.

"What?" The little one asked confused. "What did I do?"


	21. Chapter 21

Darien laid on the couch with his arm wrapped around Serena. She was slowly dosing off. Rini was on the other side of him already fast asleep. He wasn't the most comfortable but he didn't want to wake them up. He would have never guessed that this would be how he would be spending his Saturday nights. He remember nights when he would go to the bar, two blocks down from the hospital, with his coworkers. Jager bombs was how they would make it all night and coffee around the clock and a street food run would get them through their day. He chuckled. This was going to be his life now and he refused to have it any other way.

Serena readjusted herself. There was a bridal magazine on her stomach. They decided together that they were going to have a small wedding in their new backyard after the baby was born. Since she was working less and Rini was so willing to help, she decided she will do much of it on her own. She was so beautiful when she slept. He just stared at her.

"Stop staring at me!" She groaned.

"But you look so cute."

"See if you think I'm cute in a few months when then little human makes me 30 pounds heavier and I have six chins!"

"I will still think you're the most gorgeous person in the world."

"Yeah..yeah...is Rini sleeping?"

"Yup."

Serena rolled to her side to get herself up. "Let me take her to her bed."

"No babe I can get her. You just relax."

"No honey.. I want to get her. In a few months I won't be able to carry her anymore." She got up. Walked over to Rini and scooped her up. "Oh by the way you received a package. It is on the table."

"I didn't order anything."

"I don't know it said your name on it." Serena walked down the hall. "Be careful. It could be a bomb."

Darien laughed. He walked over to the table and looked at the package. There was no return address in it. It felt like a CD or something like that. He was so confused. He opened it. Turned the opening upside down and tried to shake the contents out. First came a letter. He opened it slowly.

_'Dear Darien,_

_First things first, congratulations on the engagement and the baby! Jo and I are so happy for you two. If there is anyone in this world who deserves it...it is Serena and Rini. I am sure this package is throwing you for a loop. Especially since it did not have a return address on it. I figured if I wrote it, Serena would open it. This package is for you and for you only. _

_You see, before my wonderful son passed away, he asked me to hold on to this for him. He instructed me to hold on to it and keep it a secret until the day Serena found someone new, in the event he was no longer with us. He loved her. And I know she loves you, and I know you love her, so please watch this video. _

_Again congratulations! We hope that we get to join you guys for your big day and you do let us meet your future baby one day. Even though the baby is not our blood, he or she will be family through Serena._

_With all of our love,_

_Pam.'_

Darien shook out the rest of the contents. There it was a CD. He turned around. He thought he heard Serena, but he just heard the shower turn on. He knew he had a good twenty minutes. He walked over to his laptop and popped in the video. The screen popped up with the big triangle button. He was looking at Thomas who seemed to be looking at the camera buttons. He took a breath. And hit play.

_'Testing...testing... is this thing on...? Well I guess we will all find out huh? To whoever is playing this. As you may know my name is Thomas. I am a fire fighter, and against Serena's deepest wishes I am on the search and rescue team. And if you are watching this video...I didn't make it out of a mission. (sigh). Whenever we had this conversation she always said that she would never find anyone else, but I always told her I didn't that for her. She deserves to be happy._

_I met Serena one night out with my friends. I was a rookie and all the guys with longer careers than myself were making me buy all their drinks. Sort of a hazing thing. (shrug). One of my guys added her drink to my tab. I didn't know until closer to the end of the night when I saw the tab and there was a Island Breeze on it. I asked the bartender who the drink belonged to and they pointed to this girl with big blue eyes, gorgeous smile and hair in ponytail. I was floored._

_I would like to say from there we lived happily ever after, minus the me dying part (chuckle), but she put up a chase. I remember dropping patients to her hospital and seeing her. I asked her out on a date hundred of times, and no! Finally she caved and that was when our happily ever after happened. We then had our little Rini. She is the spitting image of her mother, but I am sure you know that already. Serena hated being pregnant, and she hated how when people found out she was a girl everyone showered her with bows and glitter this and that. Serena is not a fan of glitter. But she looked so pretty pregnant. There is just a glow to her.'_

Darien continued to watch. He paused for a second to see if maybe Serena was coming out of the shower. She didn't so he hit play again.

_'Those two together brought so much joy to my life. But this video isn't about me, this video is about them and now you. I made this video as sort of a How-To for you. How To Handle Serena and Rini 101. First things first, as you may have noticed spaghetti and hamburgers are the staple of their diet. Keep everything stocked at all times. On the weekends those two love to sleep. Don't bother planning early events. Breakfast is a waste. Rini hates being rushed, and when she is rushed she starts to rebel and make things more difficult, so do not play along. When she lies she likes to twiddle her thumbs and look at her shoes. Sometimes she likes to push her mom's buttons, and believe me...Serena falls into it like putty. Try to be her common sense. But never ever tell her she is being crazy!_

_Now onto Serena...to be honest...I am still trying to figure her out, but what I can tell you is if she chose you to be in her life and in Rini's, you are something special. I won't have to end this video asking you to take of my girls, I know you will. But what I do ask is that no matter what...please do not let them miss me so much that they can't enjoy the better things in life. If you feel they start to, please distract them. Let them know I am in a better place. If that doesn't work ice cream works wonders! When the girls left after our wedding Serena went through tubs. When we had to relocate, the ice cream man was Rini's best friend. Guess that goes back to the connection they have._

_And on that connection...as long as Rini is good, Serena will be better. She will keep her emotions to herself so Rini won't catch on. But when Rini is bad and having an emotional break down, Serena will break too. But you won't see it right away. Key to her emotions in her eyes. They will tell you isn't the best with her emotions...usually comes out angry, if she is not happy of course, just give her time and she will let you know what is wrong.'_

Darien watched as Thomas twiddle his fingers. He rubbed his forehead.

_'Originally I wanted to keep this message short, but I guess I have already passed that. These two are so special to me if all else, please let them know that. I didn't take this job for the money, Serena never cared about it. I took it so they would always be proud of me. Please let Rini know I will always be watching her. Congratulations man...you hit the jackpot with those two.'_

Darien watched as Thomas leaned over to turn off the camera. Then the video stopped. He just sat at the table part of him wanted to replay the video but he heard Serena coming out of the bathroom. He slammed the laptop closed and just sat there.

Serena waddled out out from the hallway. "Are you okay? Why are you sitting there?"

"Umm...just reviewing some labs that I ordered."

"Ugh always working. Come to sit with me!"

"Be there right now."

"What was in the package?"

"Just some images."

"Hmmmm odd they didn't have a return address on it."Serena just shrugged and laid on the couch.

Darien looked over to Serena. She did glow. He sat down on the couch next to her. Wrapped one arm around her shoulder and rested his head and hers. He was going to take care of them, and nothing would stop him from doing that.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena jolted up in her sleep. She looked at the clock 833AM it flashed. "Oh my god! Ring! We are so late!" She screamed as she jumped out of bed. She moved so quick that she almost slipped but luckily her bed was behind her to catch her. "Rini!" She yelled again. She went to grab her robe and headed out the door of her room. Before she could open it, the door swung open almost hitting her.

"Oh my god!" She screamed back up so the door did not hit her.

"Sere are you okay?"Darien asked with concern. "Did the door hit you?"

"Darien I am fine... i have to go! I am so late" She tried to move around him but his bigger build was blocking her. "I cannot believe I forgot to set my alarm. RINI!"

"Serena...?" He put both his arms up to keep her from exiting the room."

"Dare...honey I am so late, please move." She swatted his hand away. "And what are you doing here in your jogging suit? Why aren't you in work clothes? Rini I swear on my mother if you do not get out of bed right now!"

"Sere...I already took Rini to school..."

"You what? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were tired and needed to sleep in...? I figured I would get a run in before you actually woke up."

"Honey, I have work today. Why would you let me sleep in?"

"Well honey...I let you sleep in because you are off today, remember?"

"Wait...wait.. are you sure? How many shifts have I worked this week?"

"Enough. You are off today! Check you schedule if you don't believe me."

Serena ran to her phone.

"Please don't run..."

"Shhhhh... I am fine! I am not glass!"

Darien rolled his eyes before he watched as Serena scrolled though her phone. She was deep in concentration. He moved to the closet to get his clothes for the day.

"Hmmmm." Serena said.

Darien turned to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing...guess you were right." Serena threw her phone down and sat on her bed.

Darien turned to her. His facial expression had Serena confused.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Could...could you please repeat that?" Darien smiled as he walked closer to the bed.

"I am off?"

"N-no, no... what you just said two seconds ago..."

"Ugh..." Serena rolled her eyes.

Darien jumped on the bed. "Say it again! I am debating if I should record it!"

"You are so stupid!"

"Say it!"

"Ugh...fine...you were right." Serena smiled at him. "Now get your sweaty self out of my bed!"

"Only if you top this moment off with a kiss." He puckered his lips.

Serena happily leaned in to kiss him. "Aren't you going to be late for rounds?"

Darien kissed her again. "Nope I took the day off when I found out you were off... so why don't you go get ready too."

"What are we going to do?"

"I am not sure yet...I am sure food will have to play a part though." He rubbed her belly and kissed it. "I am sure you are hungry!" He yelled into her stomach. Serena laughed. "No go get ready!" Darien popped up and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water and got in the shower. As the warm water hit his body, he thought of things they could possibly do. As he put shampoo through his jet black hair he couldn't help but think back to the video that Thomas made.

Out of respect for him and Pam, he didn't tell Serena. He kept it to himself. He didn't rewatch it, but he remembered what he said so vividly. He did get really lucky with Serena and Rini, He chuckled because Andrew always called them the ultimate two for one deal. His life had so much more meaning now that they were there.

"Darien! Hurry up! I need to shower!" Serena screamed from the other half of the bathroom.

Darien turned to see Serena standing at the door brushing her teeth. Her hair was in a bun and she was in boy shorts and a tank. He always thought she looked best like this. Her true beauty always came out.

"What are you staring at?" She spit the toothpaste out."Hurry!"

"Hold your horses! I am almost done!"

"You are taking too long!"

"Says the girl who spends 30 minutes in the shower contemplating life!"

"I am not contemplating life! I have a lot of hair...and it takes work to make this look presentable." She pointed at her hair.

"I will be done soon and you can tame that bird's nest." Darien laughed.

"It is not a nest! Hurry!" She rinsed off her toothbrush and headed back to the room to pick her outfit.

Once they finished the two headed out to grab an early lunch.

"I am starving!" Serena said looking over the menu and eating a piece of bread.

"We would have been here sooner if you would have hurried up!"

"Hey...beauty takes time. And I have to make sure I look perfect when walking out with Dr. Shields, Tokyo's former most eligible bachelor." Serena stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"I am never going to get rid of that stupid name."

"Nope!"

Once the server walked away, Darien grabbed Serena's hand on the table. "Any updates on the house?"

"No I figured I would let the construction team do their job instead of bugging them all day."

"Oh...so you finally took my advice?" Darien put his hand on his chest. "Today has to be the best day ever!" He said sarcastically. "This morning you said I was right, and now you admitted to taking my advice? I need to play the lotto."

Serena tossed a piece of bread at him. "Shut up!"

"Hey...that could be going to the baby. Don't waste food."

"Whatever, so what are we doing today?"

"I am not sure. What do you have in mind?" Darien asked as an old couple across the restaurant caught his eyes. He watched them as they ate. Whatever they were talking about must has been interesting because they were both invested in it. He smiled at them.

"Darien?" Serena called snapping him out it.

"Huh?"

"I was saying...I didn't have anything planned because I thought I was working." She followed Darien's stare and turned around. "What are you looking at?"

"Just that older couple there."

"Oh they're cute." Serena smiled as she turned back around.

Darien grabbed her hand. Sat up and looked straight at her. "Babe?"

"Yes..." Serena readjusted her sitting position.

"I am not sure I can wait until after the baby is born to marry you."

Serena looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to start our forever now. I don't want to wait."

"Darien, sorry I thought you said you wanted to get married now...like now, now."

"I did." He grabbed both her hands. "Look we are both off."

"But Ri-"

"We can pick her up and take her with us to the court house."

"What about the guest we invited?"

"We will still have a wedding for them...and I will promise my love for you and Rini to all of them." He kissed her hands. "But that does not mean I cannot do it now. I want you to be Mrs. Shields now!"

"Dare, where is this coming from?"

He didn't want to say Thomas' video. He let go of her hands, and rubbed his face. "You two are so much to me...I cannot lose you guys."

"We aren't going anywhere..."

"But I want to make sure of it. I want to make sure you guys are always taken care of. I want to make sure you two have the family you deserve."

"You're serious."

"Dead. Serious."

Serena stared Darien in his eyes. He meant everything he said. She let out a soft laugh. "Can I eat first? Before we get Rini out of school?"

Darien's smile grew wider. "Absolutely!"


	23. Chapter 23

Serena looked at Darien with a huge smile as he stared back at her. Her small hands were in his. He leaned in to kiss her. What was supposed to be a quick kiss for a picture turned into a deep passionate kiss. He lifted her into his arms as Rini covered her eyes. He released her from his kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Shields." He said as he gently put her down.

"I can't believe we really did this." Serena laughed. "I love you too Mr. Shields."

The two turned to the courthouse camera man. Both placing a hand on Rini and they took a picture.

"So how about we celebrate with some homemade ice cream sundae?" Darien suggested as they walked out of the courthouse.

"Yes!" Ring jumped."With sprinkles and cherries!"

Serena smirked at Darien.

"Come on we are celebrating!" Darien pleaded as he pulled her in to kiss her forehead.

"Ugh, fine!" Serena caved. "But only two flavors! And no gummies!"

"Deal!" Darien and Rini said in unison.

"I cannot have you bouncing all over the place!"

They headed to the store and to home right after.

"I could have sworn we were only grabbing stuff for the sundaes, and I swore you said we would only grab two flavors!" Darien said as he placed three brown bags on the counter. "Wife, can you please make some more space on the counter?" He loved calling her that.

"Of course hubby but too be fair, we did get two ice containers. They just happened to each be three different flavors." She smiled at him and moved the fruit bowl on the counter. "Rini do you want to grab the scoop and the spoons?"

"Yes mommy!"

Rini grabbed the items as Serena grabbed the bowls from the top shelf and Darien set up the sundae stuff. He opened the ice cream and started scooping.

"How many scoops little one?"

Rini looked at her mom, then back to Darien..."Four." She whispered.

"I heard that." Serena scolded. "Two!"

Darien looked at Rini and shrugged his shoulder. He scooped the ice cream and placed it in to the bowl.

"Darien! I said only two scoops! "Serena yelled as she looked at Rini's bowl.

"It was!" Darien protested. He then looked at Rini. "It just happened to be two big scoops."

Rini smiled at her mother as she shook her head. They all finished making their sundaes and sat at the dining table. Darien watched as the girls ate happily. They both had smiles with each bite. They hadn't said much.

Rini looked up. "So if mommy, you're my mommy..."

Serena placed her spoon down. She knew what was coming. She looked at Darien as he took a bite of ice cream.

"And you are married to Darien." She took a bite of her ice cream. "And that is my brother or sister in your belly." She pointed at Serena's belly. "Will that make Darien my daddy?"

Darien choked on his ice cream. He started coughing and coughing until he turned red.

"Honey are you okay?" Serena asked. "Do you need more water?

Darien placed both his hands up. Signaling he was fine. He took a sip of his water. He had a few residual coughs. "I am good." He forced out. "Serena...?"

"Do I have to call you daddy now?" Rini asked looking at Darien.

"Ummm, Rini...technically..."She was trying to think of the best things to say.

Darien took another sip of water. He suddenly thought back to the video of Thomas. "Sere... I think I got this one." He put his glass down. "Rini, I know your dad was a great man, and he loved you a lot. And I promise you, I will never try to take his place in your little heart. But I will try to just be as good as him" He shrugged with a smile. "And I will be there for you anytime you need me."

Rini looked confused.

"Honey, we will not force you to call Darien daddy." Serena added.

"Will I still be in this family?" Rini asked looking down at her bowl.

"Honey?" Serena looked at Rini confused. "Why would you ask that question?"

"Well baby will call him daddy..."

Serena looked at Rini then at her ring. Though they had talked to Rini about the original wedding plan, the plan to elope in the morning happened so quick, they didn't ask her what she thought. Darien watched Serena. He could tell she was not contemplating her choice.

He then looked to Rini and grabbed her little hand. "Little one, of course! You and your mommy are my entire family!" He looked at the little pink haired girl. "Regardless of what you call me, I will always be there for you. Just like I will be there for the baby."

"Promise?" Rini asked.

"Promise. Whatever you are comfortable calling me. Call me that. But I do have one request..."

Rini looked at Darien.

"Please don't call me Mr. Meany anymore" He smiled at Rini as he scuffled her hair.

Rini giggled and went back to her ice cream.

"And...just saying...if you ever decide to call me daddy... don't hesitate. I would be beyond honored."


	24. Chapter 24

Serena threw in some pasta into a pot of boiling water and quickly stirred it. She threw in some salt and then turned around to see Ray and Amy sitting at the kitchen island making the salad. Lita and Mina were sitting at the dining table helping Rini with some assignments. They had just moved into their new home. There were a few things that still needed to be done but for the most part the essentials were set up.

Serena took in a deep breath. Paused. Placed her hand on her stomach. And exhaled.

Amy jumped up."Sere are you okay?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am just having some heartburn. Probably something I ate at lunch."

"How often are you having the discomfort?"

"Well today it happened a few times, but it is random." She went to stir the sauce for the pasta. "It is not painful. Just uncomfortable."

"Hmmm, and it has been going all day?"

"Not all day, just after lunch." Serena went to take a sip of her water. "It is way too soon for Braxton Hicks, so I am not concerned about it being contractions."

"Have you tried taking anything?" Mina asked walking over. "Amy can she take anything?"

"Yes she can take antacids if she wanted too." Amy informed her.

"Yeah but typically milk works. Maybe I will have another glass." Serena said walking over to the fridge.

"Well Sere, I trust your judgement but I recommend reaching out to your OB in the morning if the symptoms persist."

"Yes Dr. Amy."Serena teased."Now can we just focus on finishing this dinner so we can eat?"

"Yeah, but why don't you just sit down and I will finish the stirring and the pouring stuff?" Ray got up from her seat and headed to the pots. "You just tell me if I need to add anything. You sit and relax."

"I have been trying to tell her that for months!" Darien yelled as he walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Hey! Guys outside!" Lita yelled.

"Calm down Lita, your husband wanted another drink." He went to the fridge to grab another beer. "I will be out of your hair and you guys can go back to talking about me."

"Oh shut up! As if we would ever!" Mina teased.

"Yeah. We are still made we weren't invited to the wedding." Ray added.

"You guys are invited!" Serena argued.

"Not to the elopement!" Ray argued back.

"It was a sudden decision!"

"With that I am going to head back outside to the guys." Darien waved with his free hand and headed back to the garage where all the guys were.

"Thanks for hosting dinner Serena." Mina said grabbing another glass of wine.

"It is the least she could do, because you know... we missed a big moment in their life." Lita sipped on her glass of wine and looked away.

"You guys are still invited to the actual wedding." Serena put her feet up on the chair. "Darien just couldn't wait to make it official so this was just us. Him, Rini and me."

"It is a little romantic if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you Amy!" Ray snapped.

"Ray must be hangry." Serena teased. She then grabbed her stomach again.

"Sere, does the heart burn normally come back this often." Ray watched as she inhaled and exhaled. "I thought drinking milk helps?"

"It doesn't happen right away. Sometimes it takes a few minutes." She patted her stomach. The girls all looked at her. "I am fine guys. Calm down. You are going to scare my daughter."

Rini just watched the women as they worried about her mother.

"I say count how many times it happens before bed and then call the doctor." Amy suggested.

"Guys... really I am fine." Serena started to get up. "Ray can you focus on the food. It is going to burn!"

"I have no idea why you would let "burn everything she touches" cook the food." Mina teased.

"Shut up! I know how to stir." Ray protested. "If you guys want to take over, be my guest!"

The girls all laughed. As Lita finally went over to help Ray cook. Eventually the food was done and they were able to eat. The guys ate outside to allow the girls their time to themselves. Once dinner was done the girls cleaned up together and sat down in living room to catch. They were paying extra close attention to Serena to make sure she was okay. She didn't show any signs of discomfort while she ate, but she didn't eat as much as they had expected her too.

"I just need a foot rub." Serena said putting her feet on the coffee table. "Rini can you please get ready for bed?"

"Awww... I wanted to stay up with you guys." Rini whined.

"Rini." Serena said sternly. "Not tonight."

"Fine." She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Serena listened as she hummed in the bathroom and turned on the water to brush her teeth. She smiled.

"So Sere are you guys set up for the little one?" Lita asked with a smile from ear to ear. "I can't wait to meet him or her." She clapped her hands.

"Darien just finished painting. And he put up the crib but that's it." Serena took in a deep breath. "That could be why I don't feel good too because all the fumes and the smell of that stuff coming out of the boxes. It has a weird smell."

"Hmmm...I have never heard of that before."

"Well maybe I am a special case, Amy." Serena smiled. "And don't worry I will keep monitoring."

"When do you go on leave?" Mina asked. "We can go do a spa day during that time? I know of a really good spot downtown."

"Oh the place you fell asleep at and we could hear you snoring down the street?" Lita stuck her tongue out at her."

"I hate you guys." Ray said crossing her arms.

"Nah...you love us too much." Serena teased.

Ray rolled her eyes. Then looked at the time. "Looks like it is getting late. Let's get the guys and head out?"

All the girls agreed. They went to the garage to grab their significant others even though they weren't ready to go yet.

"Call us if you need anything." Amy offered.

They all hugged and headed home. Darien watched as everyone drove off before he closed the door. He then went to turn off all the lights. He peaked into Rini's room, where Serena was telling her the good night story. He watched as she placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath, she then went to continue the story before she was done. He then knocked on Rini's door.

"Just wanted to say goodnight to you little one!" Darien said as he opened the door a little.

"Goodnight!" Rini said as she rolled on to her side. Serena kissed her forehead. Turned off the light next to her bed and carefully walked out.

Darien waited for her in the hall.

"Well tonight was fun." He said as he wrapped both arms around her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah...but next time can we cater? My feel hurt."

Darien laughed. "I can give you a foot rub once I am done getting ready for bed."

"That sounds amazing."

Serena walked into the bathroom and started getting ready for bed. Once she was done, she sat in the bed waiting for Darien to finish up getting ready. She placed a bottle of lotion right next to the bed.

"Oh lotion huh?" Darien said coming out. "Trying to get the most of this foot rub are we?"

"Well you have rough hands."

"I could just not rub your feet at all."

"Come on Darien, please rub my feet! They hurt soooooo bad."

"No need to yell. Rini is sleeping. And I am coming!"

He plopped himself at the end of the bed. Put some lotion in his hand and started rubbing her feet. He heard her sigh in relief.

"Thanks hubby you are the best." Serena stretched her legs hoping he would get the hint to massage her calf too. She was laying so peacefully.

As Darien was about to switch feet, Serena popped up. Placed her hand on her stomach and again took a deep breath in and out. However this time she had to do that twice.

"Sere...?" Darien crawled over to her. "What's wrong?"

She slowly exhaled.

"Serena."

"Nothing honey. This heart burn is getting really bad."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since lunch, and then after dinner it got worse." She laid back against a pillow."Think I need to cut out oil all together. Or fatty meats."

"Honey, have you called the doctor?"

"I spoke with Amy. She said monitor and if it doesn't go away tomorrow, then call." She patted her stomach. And looked at Darien as he gave her a worried look."Don't look at me like that. I am fine."

"Serena." Darien placed one hand on her belly. He slowly rubbed it. "I am not comfortable with waiting until tomorrow."

"Honey. We don't have a choice. OB is closed." She put her hand on his.

"Well we can-"

"No. The hospital is for Emergencies. And this isn't one." She grabbed Darien's hand. "And besides Rini is sound asleep at this point."

"Ugh." Darien placed his head on her belly frustrated. "Baby, why does your mommy make my life so hard?!"He yelled into the stomach.

"You're such a dork. Can you rub my other foot now?"

"Only if you promise to call the doctor tomorrow." Darien looked into her eyes. "And I am serious."

"Fine I promise." She kissed his forehead. "Now my feet!"

Darien reluctantly went back to rubbing her feet. He rubbed her feet until he realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and went to wash his hands. When he came back, he turned off the lights and got into the bed. He threw one arm over her, kissed her cheek and fell asleep. He had slept maybe two hours until a little poke woke him up.

"Honey...?" Serena whispered.

"Huhhhhh." Darien groaned.

"I need you to get up." She whispered in his ears.

"Is it time to get up already?" He rolled over.

"No, babe." She kissed his cheek. "But you need to get up and take to me the hospital."

It took a minute for that phrase to process. His eyes shot open and he jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"First I need you to stay calm because we don't know anything is wrong yet." She turned on the light and stood by the bed.

"Then why do we need to go?!"

"I am bleeding."Serena said as calm as she could.

"Serena are you serious?!" Darien jumped out of bed threw on his sweats and a shirt.

"Darien, calm down. I don't want to wake up Rini and I don't want to stress out the baby." Serena as she took a deep breath.

"I am trying to stay calm!"

"Don't yell at me."

"I am sorry. Can we please go? I will grab Rini."

"Yes. My mom is meeting us there."

Darien went to Rini's room and carried her out. He slowly placed a blanket over her to keep her warm while they walked outside. Serena walked behind them and shut the door. Darien placed Rini in her carseat. Kissed her forehead and shut the door. He opened the door for Serena to get in. She was walking slow and calm with her hand over her belly.

"Honey. I know we are staying calm. But please hurry." Darien demanded.

"I am coming Darien. Do not stress me out!" She finally made it to the car and she slowly got in. Darien ran around the car to get into his side. He slammed the door and started driving.

"Did you set the alarm?"

"Yes."

"Can you slow down?"

"No!"

"Darien we need to make it there in one piece please?" Serena yelled in a whisper.

"Serena, I know you are trying to stay calm. But I refuse to lose you and that baby." He was so determined to get her there as quick as possible. He stopped and red light. Slammed is his steering wheel. "Why is this light red. Nobody is coming?"

"Honey. We will be okay." Serena placed one hand on his. He looked over to her. She had a soft smile on her face. He looked back at Rini. Then to Serena and then to her belly. "Just stay calm. We don't know anything is wrong yet."

The light turned green and he was off.


	25. Chapter 25

Darien held on to Serena's hand as the nurses placed an IV in her arm. She had started to cry. "I am so sorry, I am the worst patient ever! I hate needles."

"It is perfectly fine Serena, this is a very scary time for you and I hate needles too." The nurse said as she taped up the port. "Call me if you need anything, your call light is right next to you." She pointed to the call button. "Dr. Shields can I grab you anything?"

"No I am fine."He kissed Serena's hand.

"Okay well call us if you need anything." The nurse left the room.

Serena looked over at Darien. He was rocking back and forth in his seat. He wasn't looking at her. He had his eyes closed, and his head rested against both their hands. Serena turned herself over to her side and with her free hand gently rubbed the back of Darien's neck. He looked up at her. His eyes were blood shot read.

"Honey, we will be okay." She softly smiled at him.

"Knock. Knock." A female voice came from the door. "Serena, Dr. Shields. I am Dr. Clark." She held her hand out.

"Please call me Darien." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Clark." Serena shook her hand next.

"So I hear we have a bit of bleeding?" Dr. Clark went to the computer to review Serena's chart. "Have you been resting like your doctor recommended Serena?"

"I get enough sleep."

"Did you cut back your work days? According to your chart, you're a nurse, did you switch over to case management or advice nursing like the doctor recommended so you're not on your feet so much?"

"No. She hasn't." Darien shot a glare at Serena.

Dr. Clark nodded. Turned off the computer. Sat down in the chair and rolled over to Serena. "Well...Serena, I am going to be honest with you."

"Please don't say it." Serena shook her head.

"I am sorry sweetheart. We are prepping an OR right now, and a nurse will be in shortly to put in the epidural."

"No. No. Baby is staying in there. I will go on bed rest. I won't move. I will stay here on fluids and let you guys poke me a million times. It's not time yet."

"Serena, I understand you are scared. But your doctor told you all this. Your placenta was low, and there was a higher risk that placenta abruption would occur."

Serena looked up to Darien. He had his arms crossed and one hand over his mouth. His eyes were glaring at her.

"The doctor highly recommended you not be on your feet so much."

"But I had to be, my floor needed me. My daughter needed me."

"Serena, we completely understand." Dr. Clark patted her leg. "And there is no use blaming yourself now, okay especially since you caught this soon enough and we are able to get little one out before anything worse happened."

"Is there really no other option?" Serena asked with tears running down her face.

"No. Baby is very stable right now. Last thing I want is for it to become distressed, that puts baby at risk and you at risk."

Serena put her face in both her hands and cried.

"I know this a lot for you to take in, and I read your birth plan, but at this time this is our best option. Baby will have some issues when it comes to breathing, but RT is ready to go. He or she will need extra help feeding, but the lactation nurse will help you with that. Best scenario little one will only have to be in the NICU for a few days."

"And worst?"

Dr. Clark sighed. "Considering baby is doing well right. HR is good and I don't see signs of distress, the worst would a couple weeks in NICU. But that would be mainly because feeding issues and not growing, or maybe not responding well to being weaned off the oxygen." She observed Darien. His eyes were blood shot red and glossy. "As I said Darien, baby is doing very well. And assuming it doesn't start to show signs of distress in the next 20 minutes, everything should be fine."

"Why 20 minutes?" Serena asked as she wiped tears off her face.

"Well the nurse is coming in to put in your epidural now. It takes 15-20 minutes to kick in. Then I need to cut." Dr. Clark nodded. "I prefer to cut my patients when they are numb. The pain raises your blood pressure and it can cause the baby to become stressed too."

Serena looked at Dr. Clark. "Have you delivered a baby this small before?"

"Yes. And I can tell you. They all went home with their mom and dad."

"Okay."

"Serena, we can't move forward without your okay." Dr. Clarks stated. "I need you to say_ 'yes we can move forward.'_ It is your right."

She looked up to Darien with her tear filled eyes. He was trying to hold back his anger and fear. She looked back at Dr. Clark. "We can move forward."

"Good. I will tell the nurse anesthetist to come in. Then they will move you. Darien will you be in the room?"

"Of course." He placed one hand on Serena's belly.

"Okay I will let them know to prep your stuff too." Dr. Clark stood up. "I will see you both in a about 20 minutes. Breath. Everything will be okay. And you know I am not supposed to say that. But I believe it." She smiled and walked out.

Darien watched her walk out and then turned to the closest wall and started lightly banging his head against it.

"Darien."

"Serena." He rubbed his face. "Why didn't you tell me the doctor recommended you go limited duty."

"Because then you would have told me to stop working all together. And we need the money."

"I am a doctor. I could have taken care of all of us. Why couldn't you just let me?"

Serena looked to the opposite side of the room.

"I told you. You, Rini and the baby are my life! I would have worked back to back doubles to make sure you were okay."

"I didn't want that!"

"I am sure you didn't want this scenario either, but it's happening! Because you refused to listen."

"Are you really over there blaming me too?"

"The doctor told you to slow down. I told you to slow down. Your friends. Your mom. EVERYONE. Did you listen?!"

"No." She crossed her hands over her stomach.

"No. And now our baby is coming out under developed. Will need to be in the NICU. Rini won't be able to see him or her for only God knows how long. And let's not forget, you are going to make a C-Section, and we all know the risks involved in that."

Serena shook her head.

"I am husband. You are carrying my kid, and you couldn't even keep my in the loop. Now I get hit with all this." He slammed his fist against the wall.

Serena jumped a bit. She looked at the monitors. Listened to the beeps. "Leave."

Darien turned around and looked at her. "What?! I am not going anywhere." He stood with his arms crossed and legs apart.

"You heard the doctor. I need make it another 20 minutes and I am not going to if I have to deal with you talking to me like that for next 20 minutes. So I need you to leave." She took a deep breath.

"That is my baby."

"Our baby. And I need to make sure he or she comes out in a stress free environment. I won't be able to do that if you're here all worked up." She leaned back and turned to look away.

"Serena. I am not playing this game."

"I am not playing a game. I don't want you here right now blaming me for everything that is going on. I can do enough of that for both of us."

Before Darien could say anything, the nurse walked in to do her epidural.

"Hello nurse. He was just leaving." Serena looked at him and then looked at the door.

"Actually I am not going anywhere." Darien sat down in his chair. "So, you can proceed."

The nurse looked at both the parents to be. The tension in the room was thick. So she did say much and just went about what she needed to do. Serena cried when the needle went into back. Darien wanted to comfort her but she put her arm up signaling him to stay away from her. When the nurse was finished, she cleaned and walked out. Serena leaned back with tears rolling down her face. The pain from the prick and anger she felt was getting the best of her. She didn't look at Darien. But she knew he was just staring at her. Neither said a word. It was silent.

A soft knock disrupted their silence and it was Dr. Clark with the moving team. "Okay Serena, we are going to move you now."

Serena just nodded. Darien just stood there. He didn't look at Serena.

Dr. Clark observed the body language of Darien and she saw how shut off Serena was. "Guys. I know that this was not what you guys wanted. Emotions are high, but regardless of what happened then, this is where we are now. And right now, all _WE_" she pointed at everyone in the room."want is for Serena to have a successful C-Section and that baby comes out doing as well as it can given it's gestational age. As I said we have a whole team ready. But you two need to be on the same team too." She looked at both of them and nodded.

They nodded back. And they were off to the OR.


	26. Chapter 26

Darien walked into the his bedroom quietly. He didn't want to wake up Serena, but the creak sound of the door caused her to jump up.

"Oh my god!" She grabbed the clock next to her. "I fell asleep. I need to get back to the Damien!" She jumped out of bed and just as fast as she shot up the pain from her stomach incision shot through her whole body causing her to cry out in pain.

Darien ran over to her as she grabbed her stomach. "Sere!" He wrapped one arm around her back and one arm around her belly."The doctor told you not to do that."

"I know I forgot." She cried.

"Did you take any of the medications the doctors gave you?"

"I can't. It gets into my breast milk." She started to sob.

"Serena..." He tried to get her to sit down. "Please get some rest. The nurses are taking care of the baby and your mom is taking care of Rini."

She gently nudged him off. "No, he needs to know I am there for him."

"Serena, please."

"No Darien, I am fine. I am going to shower and you need to take me back to him." She slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Serena, please the doctor highly recommended you rest."

"I can't rest Darien." She slowly opened the bathroom door. "I owe to him. He is there because of me."

"Serena nobody is blaming you."

"Really?" She shot a look at him. "Your look says otherwise."

She got into the bathroom. Shut the door behind her and turned on the shower. Darien listened just incase she collapsed from the exhaustion. However all her heard were her muffled cries and sound of running water. He just sighed. The last few days have been an up and down battle with Serena and Damien. At one point she absolutely refused to leave his side. She fell asleep in the rocking chair. It wasn't until the lactation nurse told her that it would decreases of getting an infection if she went home to shower, did she finally give in.

The girls tried multiple times to check in on Serena. She had ignored their messages because she didn't want them to say they told her so. Not that they really would have. Maybe Ray, but not the others. Darien had tried to keep them updated as much as he could but between taking care of Rini, monitoring Serena, keeping up with rounds and spending time with Damien, he too was swamped.

When he finally heard the sound of the water stop he leapt up out of the bed to grab Serena a warm towel. He slowly opened the door to the bathroom. He watched as she slowly got out of the shower. She looked at him. He could tell that she had cried the whole time she was in the shower. When she was finally out he wrapped her in the towel and helped her to the room.

"Did you eat anything?"

"No I just fell asleep..." Serena said patting down part of her body. She looked at the bed. "Thanks for getting my clothes out for me."

"I just picked out what looked most comfortable and I figured this was it." Darien sat on the bed and handed her pieces of clothing. "Do you want to stop and grab something before we get back to the hospital."

Serena just shook her head no.

"Serena, you're nursing and healing. You need to eat."

"Darien, I need to be with my baby."

"Our baby. And the nurse told you. You do him no good if you don't take care of yourself."

"Darien, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't! We are stopping to get food and you're going to eat something."

"I am not a kid! You don't talk to me like that."

"Except you keep acting like one. You're so stubborn and you can't just accept anyone's help!"

"I know Darien and that is why we are in the situation that we are in now right?" Serena threw a zip up over her pink tank top. "I didn't take care of myself, so my son was born too early, and now instead of being home in his crib, he is a plastic basket at the hospital almost 20 minutes away! I got it!"

"Serena I never said that."

"Not today you didn't, let's go." She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Darien just shook his head as he followed her out. She got to the car first and slowly climbed in. She slammed the door shut as Darien approached it. As he started driving she started to doze off. Her light snore mixed in with the sound of the music, as he drove.

She had been asleep maybe 30 minutes when she felt Darien gently nudged her to wake up. She groaned and turned over. He got out of the car and went to her side. Opened the door and squatted down to her level. "Serena, we are here. You need to get up if you want to see Damien." Her eyes slowly opened. He waited with her hand out as she got it together. "I also got you this smoothie. I know you are probably too tired to actually chew anything so I figured this will give you all the nutrients you need."

"Thanks." She grabbed the smoothie and sipped on it. Her body hurt all over. "Let's just get up to the baby."

The two took the elevator from the garage all the way to the NICU floor. Darien let her step out first. She walked as fast as she could to the room. The nurses smiled at her and she smiled back. When they finally arrived at the nursery Serena headed directly to her son. She wanted to hold him so bad, but with all the tubes it was hard.

She sat with both hands on the incubator, and she started to cry.

"Serena..." Darien pulled up a chair next to her. "We will take him home soon. I promise."

She continued to sob.

"Dr. Shields, Mrs. Shields?" They both turned to see a nurse walking over to him. "As you know we are slowly going to wean him off his oxygen, but before we do, the doctor wanted me to let you know that he did put in the orders for 'Skin to Skin' therapy."

Serena stopped crying and wiped her tears. "You mean I can hold him."

"Just for a little." The nurse whispered. "It is to comfort little Damien before we decrease his oxygen. That can sometimes cause the baby to become uneasy and that's what we want to avoid." The nurse smiled. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay I will grab you a blanket. Just remove you jacket and your top and I will be right back."

As promised the nurse returned shortly with a Respiratory Therapist close by. She wrapped Serena with the blanket, placed a pillow behind her back and then she gently moved baby Damien from the incubator to Serena's chest.

Serena gasped as she felt her baby move on top of her. She ran her hands up and down his back."Mommy is right here little man." She whispered as she kissed his head.

The nurse then wrapped another blanket on top of Serena and the baby. "We will closely monitor him. If his stats drop then we will put him back in."

Darien nodded.

"I will be back. Call if you guys need anything." With that the nurse and the Respiratory Therapist walked away. Leaving Darien to sit there to observe his wife and newborn son.

He couldn't help but smile. His son. He finally had it all. Wife. Step-Daughter. And son. He thought back to the day of the delivery. When the doctor had advised Serena that he was going to make the first cut, Serena had a panic attack. Her blood pressure shot up almost double her norm. They kept telling her to relax but it didn't happen. He remembered just holding her hand, patting her head dry, and kissing her. He told her over and over how much he loved her. Then the doctor yelled "It's a BOY!" He jumped up out excitement and Serena cried because it was done. He was out and safe. But all that excitement was short lived when there was no cry. NICU team rushed in. Serena yelled at him to check on the baby. He didn't want to leave his wife given her numbers were so elevated, but she demanded he do and he did. It took the nurses and doctor what felt like forever to get the baby to cry. Darien had never been one to really pray but in that moment he thanked every God there was. He ran back to Serena. She had been hyperventilating so the nurses upped her oxygen.

The beeping nose of the breathing machine knocked Darien out of his trance and he was back to reality. Serena just sang quietly to their son. Darien scooted over closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder, put one arm over the back of the chair and tried to hum along. Serena just laughed. He missed that laugh. And he finally got to see her smile again.

Darien ran one finger down Damien's shoulder. "All I am missing right now is our daughter." He kissed her shoulder, then tucked it back under the blanket. And then again rested his head back.

Serena turned to Darien. He was just admiring their son. She then rested her head on top of his.

(A/N) So sorry if there are more errors than normal. Football season has officially started and I am getting home later. I promise I will keep up with all my stories but most likely it will just be one chapter per story per day in rotation. Thank guys!


	27. Chapter 27

Darien blew raspberries as he buckled little Damien in his carseat, while finished up with the discharge papers. Rini hung to Darien's leg as she tried to peak over to see her new little brother. Finally the weight of the world was lifted off Serena's shoulders and they were going to take their baby home.

She handed the nurse the final clipboard. Threw the discharge summary in her purse and threw it over her shoulder. She walked over to Rini, Darien and the baby and reached out for Rini's hand. Rini grabbed it as Darien grabbed the carseat and headed out.

The drive home was pretty quiet. Serena was exhausted. The back and forth to the hospital had caused her to become sleep deprived and breast feeding was draining her. She just laid back in the car and slowly dozed off again. She turned a few times to get comfortable.

Darien would occasionally glance in his rearview mirror to check on the kids. Rini would occasionally whisper little things to her brother, or she would look out the window. When their eyes would meet, she would smile at him.

"Are you hungry?" Darien whispered.

Rini nodded because she wanted to let her mom sleep.

"Want me to call for delivery?"

She again nodded.

"Let me guess spaghetti?"

Rini lightly chuckled.

At the light Darien quickly called to make an order. He tried to be as quiet as he possible could. Serena stirred again and he thought he woke her but he didn't. "Think mommy will want garlic bread?" He looked back to Rini. She shrugged.

As they pulled up to their home, Rini hopped out of the car and ran to the door to unlock it. Darien took the baby in first. Then he went back to get Serena who was sound asleep. He placed her on the couch as he placed the baby in the little crib.

"Rini, why don't you go wash your hands and just change you clothes. All those germies in the hospital are probably crawling all over you."

"Okay!"

She ran to her room as Darien watched his son sleep. He wanted so badly to take some time off but with the baby coming early and the other doctors rotating through vacation it was not doable. He rubbed the baby's cheek with one hand. He started to stir, and then started to cry. Serena popped up. Looked up at the clock and threw herself back on the couch.

"Sere, I think it is feeding time."

She groaned.

"I can make him a bottle?"

"No just bring him to me." She got up. "Can you grab me a towel?"

"Got it!" He handed her a towel and she laid it on the couch. Darien then handed her the baby and she laid on her side and he laid next to her nursing.

"Where is Rini?"

"She is changing." He got a light blanket and covered Serena. "I ordered food should be here soon."

"Thank you." She rested her head down on the pillow.

"Sere are you sure you don't want me to call your mom to help when I go to work?"

"Darien, I don't want to go through this again."

Darien plopped in the chair to the side of the couch. "Why is it so hard for you just take some help."

"Darien, I am trying to nurse the baby. Stop."

"No I am not going to stop. You are burnt out. You have a new born. You had a major surgery. You also have Rini. Come on Serena." He tried not to raise his voice because he didn't want to scare his children. "You are the mother of my children and heaven forbid I worry that you overworking yourself."

"I can handle this."

"Never said you couldn't. But if the help is there why not take it?"

"Darien?" Rini called out from the hall.

Serena peaked over of the couch.

"Yes?"

"Is the food here?"

"Almost, why don't you play in your room. Mommy is feeding baby brother."

He heard the door close.

"I am not trying to burden anyone."

"If they offer, you obviously aren't being a burden." Darien disputed. "Your mom wants to help. She was sad she couldn't be there when you had Rini. Let her help!"

"Darien."

"Serena I am trying to figure you out here. You have all the people in the world trying to help you and you yet you still decide to struggle. Why?"

Serena rubbed Damien's head. Shot a look at Darien. "Because once upon a time, I did rely someone, and you know what happened? He died. And I had to figure it out all on my own." She kissed the baby's head.

Darien watched as she refused to make anymore eye contact with him. He then shook his head and went to sit next to both of them. "I am not going anywhere, neither is your mom anytime soon. Let us be here for you."

"I never thought he was and guess what? One night while I was having a horrible night with Rini, I get a knock on my door and you know who it was? His captain. I literally had to relearn my whole life Darien. I can't do that again. It is better that I learn to do it on my own now while it is easier."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Darien had to get up to get the food. He called Rini out as he prepped their plates. He poured their drinks, and set the table.

As soon as the baby fell back asleep and Serena put him in the crib she walked over to the table to drink some water and eat dinner with them. Once dinner was done Rini went to the living room to watch a movie. Serena took the dishes to the sink and turned on the water to start the dishes.

"Serena let me do those. You need rest."

"Darien stop. I can do dishes."

"You're right you can. But as your husband. I am asking you to let your guard down for a minute and let me help you. Go wash up and then go sit on the couch with our kids."

She looked up at Darien.

"I am asking. Please."

Serena sighed. Threw the sponge in the sink and headed to their bathroom to shower.

Darien just watched as she walked away. He finished the dishes quickly and then joined Rini on the couch.

"Is mommy grumpy because she is tired? Or does she need ice cream?"

"I think she is just tired. So I am going to need you to help me out while I am working okay?"

Rini nodded.

"I am serious. I will take you to school but when Mommy comes to pick you up, just do as she says to make things easier for her."

Rini nodded again.

"You're the best."

"I know!" The little girl smiled.

Serena dragged her feet out to the living room and she sat down.

"Rini why don't you sit on this side of me so I can massage mommy's back."

"Okay!" She hopped over him.

"Darien."

"Stop you doctor highly recommended it. And with Damien in the hospital I was never able to, so turn over and let me do it."

Her back was hurting her. All those nights in the NICU, and those car rides did a number on her back, so she just gave in. Darien rubbed her back, as she fell asleep. He was going to adjust himself, but he suddenly heard a little snore to the other side of him. Rini had fallen asleep too. He looked at the time. It was still early. He knew he was going to be stuck in this position until either Rini woke from her nap or the baby woke up for feed. He chuckled to himself. "Joys of family life." He always saw moments like this on TV. He never thought it would happen for reals.

He leaned back on the couch and hoped that Rini's show would eventually put him to sleep too.


	28. Chapter 28

With a huge sigh of relief Darien closed the garage door and got out of his car. It had been a crazy week at the hospital and all he wanted to do was be with his wife and kids. He removed the clothes that he had on at work and entered the house. With the newborn baby Serena did not want him tracking in any germs on his clothes. He put on the robe that was waiting for him on the other side of the entrance and headed to his room.

The house was quiet. But there was a little light on coming from the room. He pushed the half opened door open opened all the way and the sight before him made him stop in tracks. On their bed Serena laid, fast asleep between a napping Rini and Damien. Her shirt was still a little lifted. She must have been nursing him before the all fell asleep.

He went to his closet, opened the door quietly to grab his clothes. He must have pulled to hard because the sound of a hanger came crashing down. Serena gasped as she woke up.

"Darien is that you?" She said rubbing her eyes and pulling her shirt down.

"Yes babe it's me." He turned around. "I tried to be quiet. I am sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She looked at the clock. "Rini is going to be up soon and I should make dinner." She kissed the baby and pushed herself up.

"Sere I can make dinner when I am done showering. Or maybe order out?"

"No we ordered out like almost everyday this week." She scooted herself to the edge of the bed. Tucked a stopper under Damien. "I think one home cooked meal will do our kids some good."

Darien chuckled as he walked over to Serena. He leaned down to kiss her head. "Long week for you too huh?"

Serena just nodded. "Rini will be so happy to see you when she wakes up." She tilted her head up and puckered her lips, which Darien kissed.

"I have missed you guys too." He kissed her again. "I am going to take a shower, and I will meet you outside."

Serena nodded. She watched as Darien walked out of the room to use the other bathroom. She then looked down at her kids and smiled. Then with a deep breath finally pushed herself off her bed, grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the kitchen.

On her way to the kitchen she picked up multiple pieces of clothes off the floor. She threw them into the laundry room. Washed her hands and grabbed some pots out of the drawer and started to fill one with water. She tied her hair up and threw some salt in the water.

"Let me guess spaghetti?" Darien said walking down the hall and into the living room."And some sort of salad."

Serena shot around and laughed. "How did you know?" She put some lettuce on the counter.

"Wild guess. Need help?"

"No honey you rest. You have been working like crazy."

"Yeah but you have been busy too raising the kids and taking Damien to his follow up appointments." He grabbed a towel and wiped down the table. He was sitting there picking off some dried sauce.

"Sorry." Serena looked down at the lettuce and started chopping. "I have been wanting to deep clean our house."

Darien looked up at Serena. "Serena. I know you do not like getting help. I get it." He threw the towel down. "But what if we just got someone in to clean the house."

Serena stopped chopping the lettuce and looked up at Darien. "Honey, I am not working right now."

"And...you are busy with the kids."

"Money. You know I am not making any."

"And...?" Darien walked over to Serena. "I am a doctor. We can afford this."

"Darien..."

"Serena. You take on way too much. Can you please let me help you while I am not here?" He stepped closer to her and wrapped both arms around her.

"I don't want you to work more than you have too." She put the stirring stick down and wrapped her arms around him."Crazy concept I like having my husband around." She kissed his cheeks.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her lips once. "Now do you need help with anything here...?I am getting kind of hungry."

"If you want to help with the salad fine." She lightly pushed him off of her and reached over to grab the dried pasta. She poured it in and started to stir. "I wish you could take some time off with me."

"I will soon. I promise." Darien said before looking up. He noticed some movement coming from the hallway. "Rini!?"

"Shhh. The baby is still sleeping." Serena pointed at the monitor.

"Sorry..." Darien whispered. "Rini baby?"

The two listened as little footsteps came closer. Serena gave Darien a confused look. "Rini?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Baby are you okay?"

"Mommy I am hungry." She walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She looked up. "Darien!"

She ran over to him. He threw the knife down and picked her up.

"Darien" Serena scolded. "The knife!"

"Shhh. Damien is sleeping." He pointed at the monitor.

Serena rolled her eyes as she kept making dinner. She just listened to the conversation between Darien and Rini.

"Where have you been? You missed my swim meet!" The little girl said with a frown on her face.

"I know. I am so sorry!" Darien hugged her again. "I was working. A lot of sick kids. Your mommy sent me the video and you did so good!"

"Wish you were there." She hugged him back.

"I know." He patted her back. "I missed you too."

"Dinner is almost ready guys. Rini go wash up please."

"Will you help me?" Rini looked over to Darien.

"Rini you are very capable of washing your own hands." Serena answered before Darien could.

"Fine. Will you sit next to me?" She went in for another hug.

"Yes I will happily sit next to you." Darien said putting her down. "Now go wash your hands and let me finish this salad."

The two watched as Rini went into the bathroom in the hallway.

"I told you. She missed you." Serena smiled at her husband.

"I can tell." Darien smiled back at Serena.

After dinner was done and everything was cleaned off, Serena went into her room to nurse the baby, leaving Rini and Darien in the room. The two were watching TV and Rini was cuddled next to Darien.

"You are extremely hugging today, little lady."

"Sorry." Rini said as she scooted away.

"No need to be sorry. I missed you too." Darien put his hand on her head and shuffled her hair.

Rini looked over at the TV.

"Rini are you okay?"

"Are you working so much because you want to stay away?"She rubbed her nose. "Are you going to leave?"

Darien was taken aback by this questions. He adjusted himself to get a better look at her.

"Rini. Look at me." She finally turned but didn't look up. "Why would you say that?"

"It has been really crazy here. Damien crying. Mommy yelling. You guys fighting. I have a lot of school and swim." She wiped her nose and shrugged. "You work a lot now and just come home to sleep. I know it is a lot mommy says it all the time."

"Rini.."Darien put his hands on her knees. "I am only working so much because we have a lot of sick kids and a lot of the doctors are on vacation. Those kids need me right now."

"My daddy used to say stuff like that too. When the firefighters would go away."

"Honey. I am doctor. My job isn't as brave and dangerous as your daddies was."

"Do you like those kids better than me?"

Darien picked up Rini and placed him on his lap. "Like a kid better than you?! Never!"

Rini looked up at Darien. "You have to say that."

"Never! You are number 1 on my list."

"What about Damien?"

"Damien is my first son." Darien turned her around to face him. "But you are my first daughter." Rini smiled at Darien.

"Are you ever going to leave us, like my daddy did?"

Darien pulled Rini in for a tighter hug and kissed her forehead.

"He always said we needed money and he needed to work. Then he never came back. Will you do that too?"Her big eyes looked into Darien's while she twittered her little thumbs.

Darien kissed her head again as he patted her back. "Not in this lifetime. I am not going anywhere."

Darien held her as she lightly cried on his shoulder. He softly rocked her until she fell asleep. Serena came out to tell Rini to it was time sleep, but was immediately shushed by Darien. Serena walked over patting Damien's butt to sooth him, and she slowly sat down. She leaned her head on Darien's shoulder looked at Rini.

"Darien, why was she crying?"

"Huh?"

"Her cheeks are tear stained. What happened?"

Darien kissed Rini's forehead and then Serena's. "Don't worry babe. I took care of it."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She will be." Darien continued to rock her to sleep, as Serena soothed Damien to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Rini sat in her seat, twiddling her thumbs and her shaking her legs. She looked left and right over and over again. With every noise she would turn around to see who was behind her only to turn back around with a little bit of disappointment.

"Rini honey. You need to calm down." Serena instructed her as she sat next to her. "Your shaking is going to wake up your brother."

"Serious kiddo, you are making me nervous!" Andrew said peaking his head around Serena.

"He promised he would be here to watch me swim!" Rini looked around again. "He promised!"

"Honey and I guarantee you that he will try as hard as he can, but I need you to relax. You coach will be calling for you soon."

"Yeah squirt, you need to stay focus and win!" Lita said cheering her on.

"See baby you have people here cheering you on! And I promise I will face chat him so he doesn't miss it!"

"That is not the same mommy." Rini leaned forward to look at the other side of the pool. "I want him here. And he promised!"

"Reen, if Darien promised he would be here than I know he will try with everything he has to be here." Andrew gave her a thumbs up.

"You think so Uncle Andrew?"

"Yup. 100 percent." He winked at her as he smiled back at him.

"Now look your coach is calling for you." Serena pointed at Rini's coach. "You need to get warmed up."

Rini jumped up from her seat. Looked around again.

"Honey he will be here. Focus on your swim!" She wrapped both arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Good luck!"

"Yeah! You smoke those little suckers!"

"Lita!" Ray yelled from behind her. "No name calling!"

"Aunty Ray! You made it!"

"Ummm...my only niece makes the swim championships...you thought I would miss it?" Ray gave her the side eye. "You are crazy!"

Rini ran over to her with opened arms.

"Now you beat those little kids. Show them whose pool this is." Ray lightly nudged her down the steps and she was off.

Serena looked around. She then started to twiddle her thumbs.

"You are so much like your daughter, it is scary." Ray said observing Serena.

"I just hope he makes it. Even if he just sees the end..." Serena bit her bottom lip and again surveyed around.

"He will get here." Andrew nodded. "Now look Rini is next."

The four adults watched as the referee yelled "Go" and the little girl jumped into the pool. They cheered her on as she went back and forth. Serena would occasionally look around to see if her husband had arrived. When she didn't see him, she would cheer louder, hoping Rini could hear her through the water.

"Oh my god!" She is quick!" Andrew yelled then whistled.

"That's our girl!" Ray and Lita yelled.

Final lap came around and though she had a huge lead, Serena still held her breath until she saw her daughter's head pop out and she hopped onto the cement. When the coach raised her hand in victory the four adults jumped and cheered!

Rini looked at her mother, her aunts and her uncle. She then looked in the crowd again. Her smile started to fade, until she noticed a gentleman with jet-black hair and a large white jacket standing in the middle of the stairway clapping and cheering for her. Her smile grew and she hugged her coach and she ran towards the stairs.

Serena's eyes followed her.

"Where is she going?" Lita questioned.

"He made it!" Serena pointed at Darien walking down to meet her.

She jumped in his arms and he hugged her, not caring about the fact that she was dripping wet.

"You made it!" She yelled hugging him tighter.

"I promised you I would. Now where is your mom and brother."

Rini pointed to their section and he carried her over.

"You did so well!" He kissed her cheek.

"Did you see the whole thing or just the end?"

"I got here just as you jumped in." He adjusted her so she wouldn't kick anybody as they walked by. "I didn't want anyone to miss the Amazing Rini so I had to stand up there to watch you. It is actually a better view."

"That's what I told mommy, but she says she wants me to hear her cheer for me."

"Doesn't she know you have ear plugs in?"

"Yeah. But she thinks her voice can go through them."

"You know little one, I am sure sometimes they can. Like when she is hangry." Darien joked.

"Thank you for coming. I know you have been busy." Rini wrapped both hands around Darien and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will always be here for you kiddo." He rubbed her back. "I promise."

They two finally made it to the section that Serena and her friends were sitting.

"Hi honey." Darien leaned into kiss Serena.

"See Rini, I told you. Darien never breaks a promise!" Andrew said patting her back. "Hey man!"

"Hey guys."

"Hey!" Ray and Lita said waving.

"I would hug you but she got you all wet." Ray said shrugging her shoulders.

"Honey, want me to take her so you don't get completely drenched."

"No, I am already wet, so it won't make a difference."

"Well Rini you have one more go around, so you need to go back down to coach and get prepped." Serena instructed the little girl.

"Are you going to stay?" Rini asked looking at Darien.

"Well I am already here, where else will I go?"

"What if work calls?"

"I will tell them that my daughter is about to win a swim championship and they need to call another doctor tonight." He patted her nose with his index finger as the little girl scrunched her nose.

"You have to go Rini, your group is up next." Serena held out her water bottle so she can get a drink. "Good luck sweet pea."

"And try to stay humble when you win!"

"Lita!" Ray again scolded.

"What? Did you see how fast she was. Those others don't have a shot!"

Ray rolled her eyes. "Good luck baby!"

"Thanks guys!" Rini ran down the stairs and headed to her coach.

Darien took off his wet jacket and took a seat next to Serena. Serena then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For being here."

"I promised her I would be here."

"I know but I know how crazy your schedule gets. This means so much to her."

"She means a lot to me." He smiled at Serena who was smiling back at him. "Has he been sleeping the whole time?"

"Yeah I put earmuffs on so he won't wake up from our cheering."

"Sorry to break it to you babe! I could hear you from three sections over. So I am going to assume those don't help." He smirked at Serena as she swatted him with her hand.

"Owww!" Darien said rubbing his arm.

"Would you two kids stop! She is coming up!" Andrew scolded with a smile. It was just like when they were younger sometimes.

After the meet was over, the five adults waited close to the pool for Rini. The talked amongst themselves as they watched other parents take photos of their kid post-meet. Once Rini was done taking a photo with her team she came running over to them. Darien kneeled to the group and waited for her with opened arms. When she finally arrived to them she again jumped in.

"You did amazing! I am so glad I made it!" He rubbed her back as she hugged him.

"And I won!" The little girl yelled leaning back to show him her medal.

"You did so well baby! We are going to have to put in a new nail in the wall for this medal. Don't you think Darien?" Serena asked kissing Rini as she stayed in Darien's arms.

"I think so!"

"Rini we are so proud of you!" Lita commented.

"Remember all of us were here with you when you go to the olympics." Ray pointed her index finger and raised her eyebrows.

"Aunty Ray you are silly! I am going to be a doctor!"

"Olympic winning Doctor...I would go see you!" Andrew teased.

"Me too!" Darien added.

Rini looked at Darien and smiled.

"Rini you did so well. I am beyond impressed with the progress you made!" Rini's coach said as he came out of the crowd with his hands out for a high five.

"Thank you Coach Wendell!" Rini said giving him a high five.

"Serena it was nice seeing you again." He nodded. "Rini I don't think I have ever met your father!" He put his hand out to shake Darien's hand as he held Rini.

Rini looked at Darien as he stared back at her. "Sorry Coach, this is my dad. His name is Darien. He always goes before you get there or sometimes you leave too early."

"Well I am coach Wendell."

Darien shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Rini tells me so much about you."

Rini smiled and nodded.

"Well I have to go, nice to meet you Darien. Serena. Rini. Goodnight."

Darien looked at Rini. "How about we go get some sundaes to celebrate."

"Yes!Yes!Yes!"

"I would recommend the arcade, but I think the manager is busy tonight." Darien said looking at Andrew.

"Yeah looks like we are headed somewhere else." Andrew said walking towards the entrance.

Darien and Rini walked closely behind him as the three women walked pushing Damien's stroller. Nothing was said about the encounter that just happened. They didn't want to ruin the moment. So they just walked in silence as the father and daughter walked in front of them laughing about whatever they were laughing about.


	30. Chapter 30

Rini slowly opened the door to Darien and Serena's room. She peaked in. They were fast asleep. She walked slowly trying not to make any noise. She didn't want to wake up Damien. She approached the bed and lightly shook Darien. He didn't budge. She tried him again. This time he let out a groan, which caused Serena to groan. Rini ducked. Then peaked over the side of their bed. They were still a sleep. She creeped up from the ground and again shook Darien a little harder this time his eyes fluttered. Then they closed. Rini poked him this time causing his eyes to shoot open.

The sight of Rini so close to him caused him to jump a little. He then looked over to Serena to see if he had waken her. She was still fast asleep. He then went to peak on Damien. He was still sleeping too. Hr then rubbed his eyes and brought his focus back to Rini. "Rini what are you doing up? And in here?" He got up and slowly removed the blanket off him.

"I had a bad dream. Monsters were chasing me and then I couldn't find you and mommy. It was so scary."

Darien let out a sigh. "Baby it was just a dream." He got up and picked her up. "Let's go back to your room. You need your rest."

"Will you stay with me?" Rini rested her head on his shoulders.

"Rini..."

"Please what if they come back?"

"Honey those monsters aren't real." Darien slowly closed the door behind him with his free hand. "And I will never let anyone get to you."

"Please!?" The little girl begged as they entered her room and did a puppy dog face.

Darien rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to say no to that face?" He put Rini down in her bed. "Get under the covers."

"You're going to stay right?"

"Yes baby." He tucked her in and lowered himself to the floor. Her bed was too small for the both of them so he just sat on the floor. Rested his head on her bed.

"You can have this pillow! And this blanket too!" She tried to stuff the pillow under his head.

"Thanks Rini, now go to bed." He threw her tiny blanket over his shoulders.

Rini turned over and cuddled against Darien's head.

"Good night little one." He stretched his neck so he could reach her forehead for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Goodnight." She yawned and slowly dozed off.

Darien's eyes widened. Was he dreaming? Was she dreaming? He went to sit up, but she had wrapped one of her tiny arms over his head. He kissed her little hand and rested his head on her pillow.

It wasn't easy but eventually he fell asleep. Half on the the floor and half on the bed.

In the master bedroom Serena rolled over. The fact that nothing stopped her mid-roll startled her causing her to wake up. She looked up saw the baby sleeping and checked to see if there was a light on in the bathroom.

"Hmmm..he's not on call." Serena whispered to herself. "Darien?" She called out in a whisper but there was no answer. She got up out of bed. Grabbed her robe. Checked on the baby one more time and headed towards the door. She moved quietly because the last thing she wanted to do was wake up that baby. She slowly opened the door, praying it didn't creak, then just when it was opened enough for her ot fit through, she slid out of the room. She turned on the hallway light, walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Before she got through the hall she heard a loud snore coming from Rini's room. That caused her stop in tracks. She listened for it again, and within seconds it happened again. She pushed the door just slightly and peaked her head through. She didn't want the light to cause Rini to wake up. The site of Darien sleeping against Rini's bed with her arm around him mad her smile. She wished she had her camera, but she knew she wouldn't need it to remember this moment. She let it soak in for one more second. Then she walked over to Darien to wake him up.

It wasn't hard. His eyes opened and he looked around, remember he was still in Rini's room.

"Honey come to bed. She's fast asleep. She won't know."

"No babe I am fine. I promised her."

"Honey it is not comfortable here and you need your rest. Come on."

Darien shifted his body causing Rini's arms to tighten. "No dad you said you would stay and keep the monsters away..."

"Rini?"

No answer.

"Is she sleep talking?" Serena asked confused.

Darien again adjusted so he could see. Her eyes were still very much closed. "I'm not sure."

They watched her again.

"Come to bed honey. She'll understand."

"No." He scooted closer to the bed and rested his head as close to hers. "I promised I would not leaving her." He adjusted the blanket over his shoulder.

Serena just smiled. She wasn't going to fight him if he wanted to stay. "Would you like me to get you a bigger blanket?"

"If you could and maybe a pillow." He adjusted his side. "This beam thing is digging into my side."

"I'll be back."

Serena again slowly exited the room headed to hers. She looked back Rini's room and then to her room that her son was sleeping in, and for the first time in a long time she finally felt like her life was complete. She didn't feel like she was all alone. She had her husband, her kids, her new house. And it wasn't just a house, it was officially their home.

***The End***

A/N:To my wonderful readers, thank you sooooo much for following me through the whole thing. I loved every second of writing this story. I loved reading all the comments. I loved getting the notifications of new follower and favorites. Writing this story has been so much fun and now I am going to try and finish one of my other ones before I start this other story that has been sitting in my head.

And too my follower that requested a story, I didn't forget about you. I promise I will get that story out for you :)

Love you all !


End file.
